Frozen-Nordic
by Crismoster025
Summary: Agnarr Fever, Único heredero de Arendelle. Tras su muerte la siguiente al trono es su primogénita, Elsa Fever. Es la historia que conocemos, pero. Y si los padres de Elsa hubieran muerto antes. Y si hubiera alguien más con el derecho a gobernar Arendelle. Esta es la historia de, que hubiera sucedido si alguien más se hiciera cargo de Elsa y Anna.
1. Chapter 1:Life is life

Disclamer: Frozen y sus personajes pertenecen solo a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Frozen-Nordic

Capitulo uno: Life is life….

* * *

Las risas y los excesos reinaban en el Bazar de Loki. Una posada para todo aquel que buscase refugio de las tormentas de nieve en el frío Svipjod.

-!Terminarás como tú hermano Agnarr! !Pero muerto por mis puños! - El grito se perdió entre el descontrol del lugar. Un hombre revestido en bestias salió despedido por la puerta del establecido.

-Medio hermano! Bastardo afeminado! - Un enorme hombre con armadura anillada salió. En su mano una gran jarra llena de alcohol. Bebió derramando líquido en toda su barba. Alzó con una sola mano a quien se atrevió a retarle frente a su compañía.

-Que demonios sabes sobre que Agnarr ha muerto!? -Pregunto iracundo, zarandeando a su víctima.

-T-Todos dicen que su barco se hundió en una visita a las islas del sur, para esta altura son comidas del Kraken! -Con un fuerte cabezazo dejo inconsciente al infeliz.

Impactado por la noticia volvió a entrar a la posada. observo a sus hombres disfrutar ajenos a su estado. Sonrió terminando por completo su jarra.

-!Muchachos! !Marcharemos a Arendelle! -Gritos de júbilo llenaron el lugar. Tomo otra jarra y la alzó en nombre de su medio hermano. Quizás no fueron los mejores Hermanos, pero compartían la sangre, y eso. Es lo único que importa.

* * *

Dos niñas lloraban desconsoladamente. Separadas por una puerta, ambas compartían el dolor de la pérdida. La más joven cuya cabellera castaña se opacaba por el ambiente deprimente, hablo.

-Elsa... por que?... - Entre el sollozo pudo apenas cuestionar.

-No... solo... no puedo... - Incapaz de romper la promesa con sus padres. Respondió. Su melena blanca cubría parte de su rostro.

Las niñas siguieron llorando hasta caer dormidas. Las sirvientas que observaban, las tomaron y las llevaron a sus respectivas camas.

Todo el reino de Arendelle estaban de luto, sus Reyes hacían muerto en un naufragio. Todos eran incapaces de comprender el por qué de semejante tragedia. Y sólo podían compadecer a las pequeñas princesas por tener que enfrentar tan dura noticia, siendo tan jóvenes.

* * *

Ochos grandes galeras dragón aparecieron en la distancia.

Guardias se formaron en el muelle temiendo una invasión en tan fatídico momento.

Las naves atracaron. Decenas de hombres cubiertos de grandes armaduras se agruparon a los lados del barco. La nave más grande se dispuso a desembarcar. El capitán de los guardias se acercó a los diez hombres quienes descendieron de la nave.

-Quienes son? -Sin poder sonar temeroso cuestiono a los imponentes hombres. Uno de los diez se quitó el casco

-Mi nombre es Ragnarr Fever "Hierro Negro" . Hijo de Jerall Fever "El grande" y exijo que me lleven antes los regentes de mi difunto medio hermano, quedó claro! -Un grito de los tripulantes de los navíos enmudeció a los guardias. El capitán de la guardia quien conocía el linaje de los Fever tuvo que aceptar la orden.

El rumor se esparció y los ciudadanos se esparcieron en la calle principal para presenciar a Hierro Negro, del cual muchos pensaron hacia muerto hace años.

El castillo entro en alerta, sirvientes iban de aquí para allá. Las princesas quedaron intrigadas por esto.

La más pequeña corrió hacia la puerta principal, para poder saber a qué se debía tango bullicio.

La gran puerta se abrió, un guardia entro acompañado de quien más llamaba la atención de la pequeña. A su vista era casi un titán. ambos pasaron al lado de la niña quien se quedó anonadada por el visitante, ambos cruzaron miradas. El se sorprendió al no descubrir miedo en la mirada de la niña.

Los cinco regentes estaban en la sala real. Ellos esperaban con muchas dudas a Hierro Negro. Preguntándose si realmente vendría a reclamar el trono ahora que Agnarr había muerto.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, Hierro Negro entro con paso firme. Camino observando a cada regente. Ellos se formaban la lado del camino hacia el trono. Ragnarr se sentó en el trono poniendo en alerta a los presentes. Desenfundó su gran hacha y la lanzó con furia sobre la entrada, allí quedó enterrada, y todos los regentes temblaron.

-Quiero que me digan todo -La voz ronca atravesó a los hombres presentes.

-H-Hace unas semanas recibimos el informe del naufragio del barco insignia. Encontraron en la costa de Ignrer en las islas del sur el cuerpo de los Reyes. El funeral ya fue hecho según la tradición. Nosotros las cinco familias de Arendelle hemos decidido asumir el cargo de regentes hasta que la princesa Elsa cumpla la edad para gobernar -Terminó el más joven de los presentes. Hierro Negro, agitaba su barba en un gesto pensativo. Realmente no era muy consciente de que su medio hermano tubo descendencia.

-Señor? que hará al respecto? usted sabe que ahora que Agnarr no está, usted es quien sigue en la línea de sucesión - Pese a que los otros regentes mostraron molestia por esto, sabían que era cierto. Nadie podía hacer nada si Hierro Negro quería ser rey.

-No soy un rey - La respuesta sorprendió a los presentes.

-P-Pero entonces por qué vino -Cuestiono otro de los regentes.

-Mi padre llevo a este reino a muchos años de gloria, pensé que mi hermano no había dejado sucesor y me negué a que el reino que mi padre protegió se viera en dificultad por esto - Respondió acomodándose en el trono.

-Entonces, dejará a la regencia seguir con se ha establecido -El más anciano hablo por primera vez.

-Si y no - La respuesta dejo en dudas a todos, pero prosiguió hablando

-La princesa, cual es su edad? - Un plan iba transándose en su estratega mente.

-La princesa Elsa cumplirá pronto los diez años, y la princesa Anna tiene ocho años -

-Bien, escuchen atentamente, esto es lo que se hará. Como he dicho, no soy un rey, por ello necesitare de su ayuda en la gestión, reinare hasta que la princesa Elsa sea alguien capaz de gobernar, no sólo basta con que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Ella deberá ser adoctrinada en todas las virtudes de un líder, entendido - Cuatros de los cinco regentes inclinaron la cabeza con su mano en el corazón, señal de agradecimiento por la decisión tomada por el rey regente. El más anciano puso una expresión contrariada.

-Puedo pedir una ausencia privada mi señor -El más anciano hablo con urgencia. Hierro Negro hizo una señal para que los demás se retirarán.

-Mi señor me temo que la princesa no será capaz de lo que pide - Ragnarr observó con gestos aburrido a quien dudaba de su entrenamiento.

-Ella no puede salir de su cuarto, su padre sólo me ha confiado a mi el secreto de esto, pero debe confiar en mí, no es buena idea que ella salga -Confundido a más no poder Hierro Negro se puso de pie.

-De que secreto hablas? Agnarr yace muerto, y yo soy rey por el momento, hací que será mejor que hables claro o yo buscaré respuestas directamente -Viéndose amenazado y sabiendo que Ragnarr era hombre de palabra, el anciano no se vio en otra que habla.

-L-la princesa posee poderes mágicos - Hierro Negro río airosamente por esto, pero al ver la seriedad del anciano quedó impresionado.

-Whou, Whou, Whou, me estás diciendo que mi sobrina es una Bruja? -Con muchas dudas respecto a esto hablo. El conocía el poder de las brujas, una con la cual había tenido un romance lo acoso cuando el tubo que partir a nuevas tierras.

-No mi señor, ella no posee tal habilidades. Elsa es capaz de hacer hielo, pero realmente no sabemos que tanto y como funciona esta magia, pero se nos ordeno el solo tener el contacto necesario con ella - Hierro Negro cayo en el trono con gesto cansado, meditó detenidamente lo dicho por el anciano. Su mirada se afilo, el se enfrentó a tanto en su vida, que no podía permitir que esto lo haga retroceder.

-Quiero verla, el plan no cambiará -El anciano palideció ante esto, trato de hacer recapacitar al nuevo rey pero este solo lo ignoraba.

* * *

-Dad la orden, quiero que todos vallan a la plaza del castillo! -Unos de los guardias Ordenó, y todos comenzaron a salir hasta desocupar los pasillos del lugar.

-Mi señor, se lo imploro -El anciano insistía pero Hierro Negro simplemente no le prestaba atención.

Anna quien se encontraba escondida, observó a él titan y al anciano cruzar en dirección a la habitación de su hermana. Creyendo que estos abrirían la puerta los siguió con sigilo.

Elsa observó como la gente se formaba en la plaza, pasos fuertes en su dirección captaron su atención. La puerta que debería permanecer cerrada hasta su mayoría de edad tembló por fuertes golpes. La niña entro en el miedo por esto. Gritos se escuchaban que hacían temblar a la pequeña.

La puerta finalmente cedió, y fue abierta completamente. Elsa quedó impactada, un gigante estaba en la entrada de su cuarto.

-Te lo advertí anciano! -El gigante rugió. Elsa observó a un anciano tirado atrás del gigante. Ella corrió hacia una esquina.

-Tu, eres Elsa? -El gigante cuestiono pero la niña temía demasiado para responder.

-Yo soy el medio hermano de tu padre, mi nombre es Ragnarr Fever Hierro Negro -A pesar de su presentación la niña se negó a responder. Pero algo la hizo poner en alerta. Anna estaba detrás del gigante.

-Anna! Corre! -Hierro negro siguió la dirección y se encontró a otra niña a su lado. Ambos volvieron a cruzar miradas. Anna volvió de ver a Elsa hacia el titán varias veces.

-Por que? -Cuestiono esta con gesto infantil. Elsa se exasperó

-Es obvio que es una mala persona! -Señaló acusadoramente a Hierro Negro

-Oye.. -Este quedo enmudecido al darse cuenta de que no podía refutar esto.

-Ah, eres una mala persona? -Con expresión sorprendida exclamo la pequeña Anna

-No soy la mejor del mundo -Hablo sin saber que más decir.

Elsa corrió y tomo a su hermana por la muñeca para poder huir de hay. Pero fácilmente Ragnarr las tomo a ambas y alzo en cada mano.

Anna reía divertida por esto, pero Elsa luchaba furiosamente.

-Suelta nos! -Grito la niña apuntando al rostro del gigante con sus manos. Una ráfaga azul blanquecina pinto la barba de Hierro Negro. Tanto este como Anna quedaron impactados por esto.

Elsa al saberse descubierta entro en pánico. Agito sus manos en todas direcciones congelando hacia donde apuntaba.

-Mocosa calmate! -Ordenó Ragnarr pero la niña no lo escuchaba. La niña logro liberarse y al caer en el suelo corrió en dirección de una esquina.

-Dejenme sola! -

-Elsa tranquila! -Anna grito aún siendo alzada por su tío.

Ragnarr colocó a Anna detrás de el, y se acercó decididamente a Elsa. Esta lanzaba ráfagas congelantes que poco a poco recubrieron la habitación con hielo, y algunos proyectiles peligrosos como estacas.

-Aléjense! -Grito la niña. Hierro Negro a pesar de estar recibiendo muchos ataques continuo avanzando. Logro alcanzar a Elsa y la tomo por los hombros.

-!RUAHHG! -Rugió con furia, dejando a la niña completamente paralizada. Los ojos de Elsa comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y cayo en el llanto. Lo bueno pensó Hierro Negro es que los poderes se detuvieron.

-No hagas llorar a Elsa! -La pequeña Anna pateaba con saña a Ragnarr. Este suspiro y se cuestiono si realmente podría con esto.

* * *

-Estas seguro - Tímidamente hablo Elsa, a su lado Anna jugaba con la nieve.

-Debes aprender a ser una reina y manejar tus poderes -Con voz firme hablo Ragnarr. Saco una botella de entre su armadura y tomo un estalactita. Partió el hielo y colocó los trozos dentro de la botella. Finalizando esto, dio un gran trago. La niña a su lado dudaba si hacer caso al hombre que afirmaba ser su tío.

-Observen -Ordenó

-Es igual a papá - Exclamó felizmente Anna.

-Si - Ambas observaron como Ragnarr se quitaba el casco. Debajo de la gran barba y una melena castaña, las facciones que ocultaba eran similares a la de su padre.

-Vámonos - Hierro Negro se levantó guardando su botella.

-A donde? - Hablo Anna

-A la plaza del castillo, Elsa debe mostrar sus poderes - Como si hablará del clima, respondió.

-Q-q-q-que! No! Papa me prohibió hacer algo así! - Alterada refuto la pequeña albina.

-Si, bueno, yo estoy a cargo, y no creo que él tenga mucho que decir ahora - Estaba siendo cruel, si. Pero así era el, y lo mejor para alguien como Elsa era aprender a soportar ese tipo de cosas.

-Imposible .. me odiaran.. no quiero ser un monstruo! -Elsa comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Anna la abrazo y miro acusadoramente a su tío. Este suspiro.

-Oye, mocosa, eres alguien especial, quizás única, lo último que debería importarte es lo que piensen los demás, es decir, muchos Reyes lo darían todo por tener tus poderes, por que esta habilidad tuya no es una maldición, es una bendición, tienes idea de lo que podrías lograr si dominas tus habilidades? - El discurso de su tío le dio una nueva perspectiva a Elsa. Tal vez el tenía razón y sus poderes no eran tan malos.

-Si realmente no quieres mostrar tus poderes a otros ahora, puedo darte hasta la siguiente semana - Concedió luego de un momento que Elsa dejo de sollozar.

-Ok.. -Respondió Elsa, aún en brazos de su hermana menor.

-Solucionado esto, deben acompañarme, aún quedan anuncios oficiales que hacer - Las niñas lo observaron con dudas.

-Oh, olvidé mencionarlo, hasta que tu entrenamiento este completo, yo seré el rey - Sonrió maliciosamente. Elsa tuvo sus dudas ante esto, pero Anna parecía feliz al respecto.

* * *

Saludos aquí Crismoster con una nueva historia. Soy una persona que no escribe después de cada capituló ya que lo creo innecesario. Así que solo escribiré esto una vez, cualquier duda de la historia en este o siguientes capítulos por favor comentarla que siempre estoy dispuesto a responder.

Dejando eso en claro quisiera hablar sobre la historia. En si es un poco de todo, ya que realmente no creo en las etiquetas. Desde romance asta comedia pasando por el drama, no en ese orden.

Me sentí inspirado al ver Fronze, pues realmente tiene madera para un millar de historia. Y ya que esta ambientada en un mundo mágico y semi-medieval, realmente es de mi gusto personal. Soy en simple palabras, un adicto a la vieja era, y la mitología de todas las culturas. También a los mundos de magia y fantasía. Por lo que Frozen realmente es una historia muy de mi gusto.

Realmente me he entretenido escribiendo esta historia, ya que siempre quise hacer algo con el tema "Que hubiera sucedido" Y fronze sencillamente es ideal para este tipo de historia.

En el desarrolló de los personajes por obvias razones habrá un cambió, aunque a mi parecer realmente no muy grande. Y creo que es el consecuente con la historia que se ira desarrollando.

Considero a Anna, una niña tan alegre y positiva como soñadora, también simplemente adorable y imparable en lo que respecta a la actitud para con su comportamiento. Y cito la mayor base para esta historia.

-Aunque esto no hubiera sucedido si me lo hubieras dicho antes…- Es algo así la frase cuando Anna va en busca de Elsa.

Y lo creo también,. Si Anna hubiera sido conciente de los poderes de Elsa, creo que la hubiera ayudado a dominarlos. Ya que Anna demostró sin importarle los años separadas, que aun confiaba planamente en Elsa y no le temía.

Elsa es según mis analices. Una niña que por las decisiones de sus padres, tubo que madurar apresuradamente. Por lo que tal ves le parezca en algunos aspecto un comportamiento adelantado a su edad.

También tiene su aspecto adorable por supuesto, ya que creo que al pasar años tratando de suprimir sus emociones y deseos, yo la muestro con un compartimiento cute a la hora de reconocerlos o admitirlos.

La considero tanbien refinada, y de comportamiento reservado. También algo fácil de alterar para quien la conoce. Y protectora en lo que respecta a Anna

Hay que dejar claro que yo pienso que fue a la edad de siete Elsa y Anna la de cinco cuando ocurrió el accidente, donde Elsa hirió con su magia a su hermana. Por lo que esta historia se ubica tres años después de ese suceso.

Por respecto a Ragnarr, creo que es el mejor oc que he creado hasta ahora.

Los ocs de esta historia serán muchos ya que Frozen realmente no me dio muchos personajes. Y tendré que desarrollar muchas historias para darle consistencia al relato y no solo se centre en Elsa y Anna. Para no aburrirlos y para no tener que forzar a otros personajes ya conocido a cambiar por mi propia conveniencia. Sin ánimos de ofender.

Respecto al mundo y sus cosas. La tierra en si tendrá ligeros parentescos geográficos y históricos. Pero me centrare mas en lo cultural. Y al ser un mundo mágico, explotare no solo las mitologías nórdicas si no de todo el mundo.

Y claro que Kristoff y Sven estarán en la historia, como muchos otros.

Así que finalizando, Si les gusta las historias de mundos mágicos, llenas de aventuras y peligros. Tragedias y romances. Personajes de todos los colores y tamaños. Los invito a seguir leyendo Fronzen-Nordic.

Si has leído hasta aquí Gracias por su tiempo y las molestias.

Aduie :3


	2. Balística y ejército

Disclamer: Frozen y sus personajes pertenecen solo a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Frozen-Nordic

Capitulo dos: Ballistic and army….

* * *

Anna y Elsa se encontraban en el bosque aledaño a Arendelle. Frente a ellas un gran número de fieros soldados se formarán en filas.

-Elsa, un paso al frente -La voz de su tío la atrapó distraída por lo que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

-Si? -Pregunto temerosa pues la semana ya había transcurrido y ahora debía revelar sus poderes.

-Quiero que uses tus poderes lo más alto que puedas -Al notar que la niña al parecer no lo comprendió, suspiro.

-Es decir, trata de llegar a la mayor altura que puedas, o lanzar lo más alto si quieres - Elsa suspiro un par de veces tratando de disipar sus nervios, volteo a ver a Anna ya que esta la animaba bulliciosamente Sonrió por esto y volvió su vista al cielo, una estela azul cubrió sus manos, ella las elevó y luego las bajo. Una gran cantidad de nieve fue apareciendo y formando una montaña bajos sus pies.

Ella desde el trágico accidente con su hermana, no había podido usar sus poderes con libertad, por lo que desconocía que tanto podría hacer ahora. Una extraña sensación la fue llenando, era una especie de felicidad, y por unos minutos no pudo pensar en nada más que en esa sensación.

De pronto su respiración le faltó, se tubo que detener para recuperarse, observo a su alrededor y se encontró un poco más alto que los robles que estaban en la cercanía. Se sorprendió por esto, y la estructura tembló. Esa fue una señal de que no debía desconcentrarse. Suspiro y se calmó. Se acercó a la orilla y se sorprendió.

Inconscientemente Elsa fue moldeando la nieve y ahora ella estaba sobre una especie de torre circular. Los soldados quienes presenciaron esto quedaron sorprendidos, aunque solo algunos duraron en este estado. Ragnarr sonrió satisfecho por el resultado. Y Anna saltaba alegremente por el logro de su hermana.

-Bien hecho mocosa, pero tengo una pregunta para ti -

-Que!? - Ella respondió de mal modo, pero sólo por que su tío insistía en decirle mocosa.

-Que tan resistente es tu torre? -La sonrisa maliciosa le hizo entender lo que Hierro Negro haría. Pero ella realmente no creyó que se atrevería o no quería creerlo.

Ragnarr desenfundó su hacha, y corrió esquivando a Anna que quiso detenerlo. Al llegar a la torre helada, tomo la espada con amas manos y hizo un swing de tal forma que gran parte de los cimientos salieron despedidos.

-!NO~! - Elsa grito y cayó con su torre.

Ragnarr reía airadamente de la niña que yacía entre la nieve. Esta tenía ambas manos en su corazón, pero por suerte la nieve amortiguó la caída pero ella quedó algo hundida en ella.

-Bien, que has aprendido -Cuestiono divertido.

-Que eres un monstruo - Respondió conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Cierto pero errado, si fueras algo inteligente hubieses respondido que la nieve no desapareció a pesar de perder completamente tu concentración - Elsa tubo que aceptar esto, pero no evitaba pensar en mil formas más segura de experimentar con sus poderes.

-Pero tío que hubiese sucedido si la nieve desaparecía? -Hablo Anna ayudando a su hermana a salir de la nieve. Su tío sonrió ampliamente como respuesta.

-De verdad es un monstruo - Elsa se lamentaba abrazándose a su hermana menor.

-Ya, ya, el es así, debes de ser fuerte -Anna consoló como pudo.

-Ahora un poco de educación bélica -Ragnarr hablo haciendo señas a sus hombre. Nueve de ellos se posicionaron al frente.

-Comenzamos por los rangos, los títulos pueden variar pero la base es la misma. Primero el gran comandante general, el que dirige a todo el ejército. En este caso ese soy yo. Luego los generales. quien se encargan de las subdivisiones. Como puedes ver son estos nueves. Finalmente las divisiones principales o los soldados, quedó claro -Hierro Negro cuestionó. Elsa por su parte había comprendido la mayoría de la información, pero algunos conceptos no eran conocidos por ella por lo que se le hacía difícil tener una idea clara.

-Listo! Miren todo - Anna con una ramita había hecho varios dibujos en la nieve, en el se apreciaba a Ragnarr en un tipo retrato, rodeado de un círculo y sobre el una corona. Una flecha hacia abajo señalaba a los nueves generales, o algo parecido a ellos. Finalmente la última flecha hacia abajo, ya no señalaba retratos en círculos, si no muchas especies de espadas y escudos. Claro todo estaba dibujado infantilmente y había algún que otro garabato cerca que no tenía que ver. Pero en un gesto asombrado, Ragnarr acariciaba su barba.

-Oh, brillante, captaste perfectamente el concepto - Felicito su tío. Anna sonrió alegre por el cumplido. Elsa por su parte no estaba muy segura de eso.

-Pero, creo que mi barba es más así - El tomo un cuchillo que siempre llevaba en su cinturón, y hizo la corrección en el dibujo.

-Oh y tu casco es más pequeño -La pequeña Anna aporto más correcciones

-También pudimos hacer parte de mi armadura -

-Si! también que tal... -

-Claro y por qué no...-

Elsa observó con aire ausente, como los niños dibujaban en la nieve mientras hablaban alegremente. Volvió la mirada hacia los generales que seguían las órdenes del Gran comandante general. Estos apartaron la mirada avergonzados del comportamiento de su superior.

Satisfechos con su obra, ambos reanudaron lo que antes hacían.

-Bien teniendo lo básico en mente, es hora de profundizar el tema -Hierro Negro hablo Ignorando la mirada escéptica de Elsa.

-Los ejércitos varían según la cantidad, la calidad, y el propósito, Ten eso en mente. Hoy nos enfocaremos en el ejército asedio. Esa es nuestra especialidad, esta compañía a la cual pertenezco se llama Los Alces del Vendaval pues nos perfeccionamos en ataque e invasión, Comprendes hasta ahora? -Elsa afirmó con la cabeza, trataba de estar lo más concentrada pues no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de aprender a ser una reina, y según los regentes, su tío era el mejor para enseñarle las artes de la guerras. Aunque realmente dudaba de que la guerra sea un lugar para ella, era consciente que debía aprender todo lo que pudiera ayudarla cuando sea reina. Anna por su parte jugaba felizmente en la nieve.

-Bien, este ejército, se basa en tres clases, ahora veamos si la puedes reconocer -Su tío la invito a caminar enfrente de las filas. Ella calmó sus dudas y comenzó su inspección. Recordaba a ver leído un libro con referencias bélicas hace no mucho. Ya que desde que fue confinada a su cuarto una de las pocas cosas que hacía era leer. Si no mal recuerda, la clase frente a ella era infantería. La cual se dividía en pesada y ligera, también la otra era la clase de arquería.

Observo feliz de sus observaciones. Ya que frente a ella tres filas se encontraban, en la primera los soldados portaban armadura de acero y espadas grandes con escudos pesados.

La segunda fila, era de soldados revestidos en cuero, con hachas y escudos de madera, sin dudas para mayor velocidad.

Y finalmente los arqueros quienes vestían con telas y sólo una pechera de plata.

-Las clases son, infantería pesada, infantería ligera y Arqueros - Respondió con seguridad. Su tío aprobó con una sonrisa

-Bien, y podrías decirme como se dividen los generales en estas clases -Cuestiono entretenido.

Elsa lo pensó. La lógica indicaba que al ser tres clases y nueve generales, se deberían dividir en tres subdivisiones cada clase. Pero también sería lógico usar solo un general para los Arqueros y dividir el resto en las otras dos clases. Y incluso se podrían poner cinco generales en la infantería pesada y dos en las otras clases.

-Tres Subdivisión por clase... verdad? -Su inseguridad la hizo cuestionar al final.

-Correcto, pero como dudaste puedo decirte, mocosa -Riendo de la mirada mal ávida que la niña le ofrecía Ragnarr Prosiguió.

-Soldados es todo! pueden retirarse! Ahora los generales te hablarán de las estrategias básicas que este ejército puede hacer -Los soldados volvieron a la ciudad gustosos pues la tarde parecía ideal para estar en un bar.

* * *

Elsa se había enfrascado, sin buscarlo había demostrado facultades para la estrategia y cierto gusto por esta. Ella había recibido elogios por parte de los generales ya que no era usual que niños tengan una idea tan amplia del tema. Por lo cual ella se encontraba feliz.

-Oye... donde esta tu hermana? -Elsa doblo el cuello de tal forma que muchos temieron que se rompa. Ella busco en la dirección en la que su hermana jugaba no hace mucho pero ya no estaba. La niña entro en pánico.

-Debemos buscarla! -Exclamó contrariada.

-Tranquila, va estar bien, yo me perdí muchas veces en estos paramos -Hablo su tío restándole importancia. Su sobrina lo vio con muy poca gracia por esto.

-Y como te fue? -Cuestiono sonriendo uno de los generales, que como todos ellos conocían la respuesta.

-Pues me atacó un oso y algunos lobos, también caí en el río en época de temporal, y pase muchas noches a la intemperie por lo cual estuve muy cerca de la muerte en varias ocasiones -Hablo en un gesto nostálgico, peinando con su mano la alargada barba qué poseía. Elsa por su parte se imagino todo lo relatado, pero teniendo a Anna como protagonista. Ella perdió el color en la piel.

-!Anna! -Grito la niña tratando de correr en busca de su hermana. Su tío la detuvo y alzo sobre el hombro. Dándose cuenta de la situación decidió actuar como se supone que debería.

-Hejem, Pues hasta aquí las lecciones. Pueden retirarse, los encontraré en el bar mas tarde -Hablo comenzando a caminar en dirección donde había rastros de Anna.

-Suerte! -Dijeron los generales, riendo sonoramente luego. Realmente su comandante era único.

* * *

Anna corría por el bosque, perseguía a alguien curioso, que ella detectó, mientras sus familiares hablaban de cosas de guerra. Finalmente alcanzo su objetivo y salto sobre el. Ambos rodaron y terminaron en el suelo. Ella sobre el.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y quedaron hipnotizados por el otro. El corazón de ambos dio un vuelco.

-Que.. es esto... nunca sentí algo así - Anna llevo sus manos al corazón que latía sin frenos.

-También... es la primera vez que me siento así - Respondió el desconocido.

-Será esto... -

-Amor a primera vista o quizás... -

-El verdadero amor -Completo la niña. Sin poder creer cuanta conexión había entre ellos. Como si fueran uno solo.

-Realmente, debo confesar que nunca he conocido a niña tan hermosa como tu -Anna hizo un gesto como si hubiera sido flechada en el corazón.

-Oye... acaso eres idiota -Un niño que se encontraba detrás de Anna hablo. Su mirada oscurosida y vena hinchada en la frente daban a entender que no estaba feliz con lo que presenciaba.

-Te importaría, este es un momento privado -Respondió con enfado Anna, aumentando el enojo del niño.

-Podrías bajarte del alce y perderte por donde llegaste – El niño dejo notar su impaciencia.

-Pero es tan lindo~ -Respondió Anna abrasando al pequeño alce, quien realmente no parecía molesto por la niña.

-Así es, piérdete bellaco -

-No hagas eso! es horrible cuando tu haces su voz -Exclamó el niño, con expresión enferma.

-Por que? -Cuestiono con genuina inocencia

-Eres una niña, Sven es macho, no puedes hacer su voz -Hablo con sensatez el pequeño rubio.

-Hum, creo que tiene razón -

-Buu~ Tu tampoco lo haces bien -Crítico Anna

-Claro que si! yo lo conozco, se como piensa - Hizo un gesto con su dedo en la cabeza.

-Yo también, tenemos conexión! -Se defendió con seguridad

-No lo creo -

-Observa y llora niño -

Anna se posicionó frente a Sven, ambos pusieron una mirada seria al mismos instante.

Sonrisa, sonrisa,

Guiño, guiño,

Triste, triste,

Levantar mano, levantar pezuña,

Salto hacia atrás, salto hacia atrás,

Rodar hacia adelante, rodar hacia adelante,

Mirada escéptica, mirada escéptica,

Apuntar al niño, apuntar al niño,

Risa, risa.

Con esa coreografía perfectamente orquestada, dejaron al niño en shock.

-P-pura suerte, observa a un experto -Se recuperó y decidió ir con todo, aunque nunca hizo algo así.

Mirada seria, mirada seria,

Sacar la lengua, sacar la lengua,

Furia, furia,

Sorpresa, sorpresa,

Mirar arriba, mirar a la derecha.

El niño se derrumbó en un gesto de total derrota, sin poder asimilar lo ocurrido.

-Yei~ Victoria para el equipo amor verdadero -Anna abrazo felizmente al alce, el cual seguía viendo hacia la derecha.

El niño de pronto también lo sintió, algo se aproximaba.

En un instante un gigante oscuro apareció, de tal forma que enmudeció a los niños y el alce. Lo más aterrador eran los cuatros ojos del gigante, unos parecía derramar un tinte azulezco, y los otros tenían un leve tono rojizo.

-!RAAHHGGH! -Tras el rugido, los niños y el alce cayeron fulminados. La expresiones de los tres eran sin dudas graciosas. O eso pensaba quien lo asusto de tal forma.

-Eres... de lo peor -Elsa lloraba aún en el hombro de su tío, el cual reía macabramente.

-He, eso le servirá en la vida, de nada sirve el bosque si no te da una buena aventura -Continuo riendo alzando a todos los presentes. Claro como si fueran sacos y no seres vivos.

Elsa más tranquila pues habían encontrado a Anna, meditó lo dicho por su tío. Y tubo que darle algo de razón, ella espera que tras esta experiencia. Anna sea más consciente de que no debe apartarse por cuenta propia.

* * *

Observo las estrellas. La noche había empezado a caer y fue aprovechada por su tío para asustar a los otros.

Observó a la distancia el camino a Arendelle. Estaban ya cerca del hogar. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. Ella había usado sus poderes, frente a muchas personas. Pero no fue consciente de esto hasta ahora. Sonrió ampliamente, pues ese día, ella había vivido. Tal vez no la vida que soñaba pero, observó a su tío cantar mientras zarandeaba al niño y alce de aquí para allá. Luego observó a su hermana, la cual dormía entre sus brazos, se encontró sorprendida del hecho de poder ir ambas en el hombro de su tío.

Volvió la mirada al cielo y reanudó sus pensamientos, no era la vida que soñó, pero era una vida divertida. Pensando en esto decidió acompañar a su tío, en cantar uno de las pocas canciones que eran apropiadas para ella.

"Sortijas de oro para que~ Poemas no me importan ya~ tu mano sólo sostener~ " "Mejor que eso no hay más!~"


	3. Kristoff and Sven

y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Frozen-Nordic

Capitulo tres: Kristoff and Sven….

* * *

Recuerda... la nieve, el sonido de las flechas, el crujir del hielo... Gritos de alguien que por un tiempo lo crío.

Recuerda... el silencio, ver las últimas burbujas salir del agua... Un grito, dos llantos y sus manos... manchadas de sangre.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de súbito. Observo a su alrededor, un lugar desconocido. Observo la cama en la que se encontraba, por las telas se notaba lujosa. Sonidos de afuera llamaron su atención, pero al observa por la ventana, sólo alcanzaba a ver el cielo azul.

Quiso levantarse para observar mejor la situación, pero la puerta fue abierta. Observo a un gran hombre entrar, este camino hasta la silla cerca a la ventana. Notó por primera vez al niño despierto.

-Oh, veo que has despertado, dime como te sientes? -La voz ronca era extrañamente amable. El niño se sorprendió por esto, ya que el hombre, barbudo y grande, llevaba ropa de guerra. Por lo que no daba ha entender que sea alguien considerado con los demás.

-Bien, donde estoy? -El chico observó alrededor en señal de no conocer el lugar.

-En estos momentos te encuentras en Arendelle, más precisamente en el castillo -El gigante sonrió con amabilidad y prosiguió.

-Te encontré en el bosque, a ti y otra niña, también a un pequeño alce, podrías decirme si recuerdas algo? -El niño suspiro, feliz de que también hayan traído a Sven con el. Con esto en mente acepto el hecho de que estaba frente a una buena persona.

-Si, yo y mi amigo Sven, nos topamos con esa niña, y luego apareció un gigante oscuro... no recuerdo más -El niño observó como el hombre hacia un gesto contrariado, tal ves no le creía, pensó.

-Oh, el alce era tu amigo -Ante la palabra era, quedo helado. El gigante sólo agachó la cabeza en respuesta a su mirada.

-Lo siento -El pequeño se sintió caer en un abismo. Su expresión fue tan triste que incluso el hombre ante el la sintió propia, y no pudo evitar alterarse.

-Oye, chico, tranquilo que era broma, el alce esta bien, no ha pasado nada -El hombre hablo rápidamente, y hacia gestos con sus manos. El chico quedó incrédulo, pero recordó, que el gigante oscuro, realmente se parecía al gigante frente de el.

El rostro del niño se tiño de rojo furia, salto y se puso de pie sobre la cama.

-!Maldito Anciano! !No puedes jugar con algo así! -Grito sin temor al hombre frente a él.

-Anciano? Anciano!? Tienes idea de las guerras que me quedan! las peleas que puedo luchar! !Un auténtico nórdico no es un anciano hasta que no puede alzar su hacha! -Respondió de forma iracunda.

-Un anciano! Es un anciano! Y punto! -Pero el niño no se dejaba intimidar.

-!Enano de mierda! !Te enseñare modales! -Con ira zarandeo al niño por el cuello de la camisa.

-!Barbón decrépito! !Sueltame! -El niño estiraba rudamente la barba del gigante.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y dos niñas entraron junto a un alce pequeño. Los tres quedaron muy incrédulos de la escena frente a ellos. Inmediatamente decidieron interferir.

-Tío Ragnarr detente! !Es sólo un niño! -Las niñas estiraban el tabardo de su tío en un vano intento de alejarlo de su posible víctima.

-!No es un niño! ! Es un enano insolente! !Que necesita un escarmiento! -Rugió furico.

-Perdonarlo por favor! es sólo un poco idiota, pero es buen chico! -El joven alce mordisqueó la bota de placa del gigante. Claro luego se alejó con gesto herido, seguramente le dolió morder hierro templado.

-!Te dije que no fingieras su voz! -El niño le grito a una de las niñas. Esta quedó indignada, se alejó y cruzo sus brazos.

-Tienes razón tío, enseñarle quien manda! -La pequeña apoyo y le saco la lengua al niño que le grito. Esto solo aumento la ira de este.

-Anna!? Que estás diciendo!? -La otra niña cuestiono sin poder creerlo.

Ella observó a su tío pelear con el niño desconocido. Luego a su hermana quien apoyaba feliz a Ragnarr y finalmente al alce, quien se lamentaba en una esquina. Ella comenzó a alterarse.

-!Ya basta! -Ragnarr siendo el guerrero experimentado que era, presintió el ataque a sus espaldas. Y sus instintos le indicaron que lo mejor era cubrirse con el niño como escudo. Y así lo hizo.

Confundido por los hechos que pasaron. El niño recibió todo el impacto de la nieve en su espalda, lo que le dejó sensaciones nada agradables.

-Uy, Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! -Con gesto arrepentido la niña exclamó.

Tanto el hombre como la otra niña reían sonoramente. El mayor lo tiro en la cama con cero de cuidado y se dirigió a la salida.

-Buscarle algo para que se seque -Ordenó a una sirvienta que pasaba, esta hizo un gesto servicial y acato la orden.

-Estaré en la sala del trono si me buscan -Les informó a las niñas para luego partir, entre algunas risas. Sus sobrinas lo despidieron con respeto.

* * *

Los tres niños se encontraban en la plaza del castillo. Se sentaron en las banquetas al lado de la fuente.

Las expresiones variaban de los tres. El niño mostraba obvia molestia. La castaña de chuletas felizmente parloteaba con el pequeño alce. Y la última trataba de mostrarse amable.

-Quisiera disculparme formalmente, Si pudieras decirme tu nombre... -La niña hablo por fin. El aún molesto, desconfiaba plenamente en alguien amable desde que conoció al gigante. Pero sabía que debía hablar si quería volver para con los suyos.

-Soy Kristoff B. y el es Sven -Respondió señalando al alce.

-Kristoff y Sven, quisiera disculparme en nombre de la familia Fever, perdón - Ella inclinó la cabeza. El no supo bien como reaccionar ante esto.

-No.. no hay problemas -

-Bien, estoy agradecida de tu comprensión, oh cierto. Soy Elsa y ella es mi hermana menor Anna -Señaló a la niña captando su atención. Esta hizo un gesto con su vestido a modo de saludo.

-El hombre con el que... discutías, es nuestro tío, Ragnarr "Hierro Negro" el actual rey regente -Kristoff se sorprendió por esto.

-El es el rey!? Que paso con Agnarr? -Llamo la atención de los presentes. Y de pronto cierta atmósfera depresiva lleno el ambiente.

-Mis... nuestros padres fallecieron hace dos meses -La niña no reprimió una mueca de tristeza.

-Ugh.. lo siento por preguntar -Kristoff se sintió culpable por esto,

-No, esta bien, aunque me intriga que no te hayas enterado del suceso -Hablo tratando de animar el ambiente.

-Si, creo que está es la primera vez en muchos años que vengo a Arendelle -Respondió algo avergonzado por el hecho.

-Oh, y como es eso? -Anna se acercó de forma curiosa.

-Pues... -No le llamó el hecho de que la niña tuviera en sus brazos a un semi inconsciente Sven. Lo que le llamó la atención fue algo que no había pensado. Observo detenidamente a Anna y Elsa.

-Ustedes... son las princesas? -La pregunta descolocó a ambas.

-Si... -Respondió Elsa sin saber el por qué de la pregunta.

-Que!? Ella también? -Sorprendido señaló a Anna.

-Claro que si! -Respondió ofendida.

-No puede ser, de Elsa lo comprendo, pero tu? -Hablo con pura incredulidad. Elsa sonrió por el cumplido. Pero Anna se fue muy molesta, con Sven aún en sus brazos.

-Oye, no te lo lleves -La niña hizo oídos sordos ante esto.

-Calma, Anna tiene prohibido salir del castillo, por lo que no irá muy lejos -Aseguro la niña a su lado

-Ok -Kristoff ahora comprendía por que la mayoría de los presentes lo miraban de forma recelosa. Pero recordó algo importante y tal vez esta sea la única oportunidad para decirlo.

-Sabes, quisiera darte las gracias.. a tu familia de hecho -Elsa lo observó curiosa. El prosiguió.

-Yo estuve hace tres años... ya sabes cuándo tu, hiciste eso" a Anna -Sin saber cómo definirlo el hizo gestos con sus manos. Elsa por su parte estaba enormemente sorprendida.

-En fin, lo que quiero decir, es que esa noche yo los seguí, aunque no sabía realmente que eran la familia real, y luego cuando llegue a ese lugar, pues escuche todo y una... que me vio hay decidió criarme, Oh, debes saber que yo desde el principio he tenido solo a Sven, por lo cual estoy agradecido, pero debo decir que los... son realmente una excelente familia, por lo que siento que debo darles la gracia a ustedes por guiarme a ellos -Terminó su relato dejando a Elsa boquiabierta. Aunque la palabra clave fue dicha de forma que sólo quedará entre ellos.

Elsa tomo Kristoff por los hombros de forma alterada.

-Debes prometer no contarle nada de eso a nadie -Suplico intimidando al chico.

-Claro... no hay problema -Respondió algo asustado.

Elsa suspiro y libero a Kristoff. Realmente no quería que su tío se enterara de ese hecho, no ahora que había podido ser feliz nuevamente. Ella temía que si su tío se enterara de lo que hizo decidiera volver a encerrarla.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que cierta niña no se había ido realmente, si no que había dado una vuelta por los pasillos del castillo para poder llegar por detrás hacia ellos y asustarlos. Pero lo que escucho era igual de bueno que su plan inicial.

-hum, tu hermana se veía realmente alterada, no deberías decirle esto a tu tío -

-Pero Sven que clase de sobrina sería si le oculto algo así -Respondió en vos baja

-Oh, creo que tienes razón, realmente eres una buena niña -

-Lo se -Sonrió con aires malignos. Claro que Sven hizo en todo momento cruz con sus pesuñas y movió la cabeza de lado en lado, pero ella decidió interpretarlo a su manera.

* * *

El imponente rey Ragnarr yacía en su trono. A su lado sus sobrinas estaban expectantes, una sonreía entre ligeras risas, la otra miraba con preocupación.

En el gran salón sólo había un niño frente a él rey. Este se mostraba nervioso, observó a él pequeño alce al lado del trono. Este solo apartó la mirada avergonzado por su traición.

-Y... -El rey levantó una mano silenciándolo. Y prosiguió a hablar.

-Haci que, trolls verdad -Realmente no fue una pregunta. Ragnarr sonrió ampliamente.

-Espero que no sea un problema, llevarme hasta ellos -Kristoff trago saliva. Hierro Negro agitaba un hacha de mano en mano. El niño miro de forma derrotada hacia Elsa. Esta suspiro, no había forma que arriesgara la integridad de alguien más por un secreto suyo.

-Basta, hablaré -Dijo la niña dirigiéndose al lado de Kristoff. Este suspiro aliviado. El rey hizo un gesto de que hablará rápido.

Elsa relato todo los sucesos que la llevaron a ser confinada. Desde los juegos en la noche con Anna donde la hirió sin buscarlo, hasta el viaje al valle de los trolls. Ragnarr se mostró aburrido por la historia. Anna algo confundida ya que no recordaba nada de eso. Kristoff se sentía agradecido de no volver a casa sin cabello.

-En síntesis, no sabes donde es el valle, verdad? -Ragnarr rompió el silencio.

-No.. Es todo lo que dirás? -Elsa se mostró sorprendida por la actitud de su tío, hasta algo indignada. Por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar de forma enojada.

-Debería decir algo más? -

-Creo que si! -

-Como que!? -

-No lo se! -Bien, definitivamente cabreo a Hierro Negro.

-! Que rayos quieres que te diga!? Sin importar lo que yo diga o haga, no puedo cambiar tu pasado, y lo único que debemos hacer cuando cometemos un error es mejorar para no volver a cometerlo! Ahora vamos al valle de los trolls! -Ragnarr se puso de pie y salió a paso firme. Anna lo siguió de cerca admirando su sabiduría. Tanto Kristoff como Sven lo observaban de forma sorprendida.

Solo Elsa quedó en el salón, su rostro ardía por la vergüenza, por su comportamiento. No pudo evitar pensar en que su tío sólo era sabio a la hora de avergonzarla.

-!Muevete mocosa!No tengo todo el día! -El rugido de su tío sólo afilo su vergüenza. Un pensamiento nació en ella, algo que la marcaría para siempre.

-Ese... grandísimo idiota -Camino echando humos.


	4. Nothing else metter

Disclamer: Frozen y sus personajes pertenecen solo a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Frozen-Nordic

Capitulo cuatro: Nothing of metters…

* * *

Los cuatros y el alce abordaron una carroza. Después de que Kristoff entregará la dirección del valle. Claro, luego de que Anna y Elsa le prometieran que Ragnarr no le haría daño a los trolls. Ellas le aseguraron que su tío no tenía tal propósito, aunque sinceramente ellas no sabían cual era la urgencia de su tío para con el asunto.

-Tío, para que quieres ver a los trolls? -Hablo Anna quien se encontraba al lado del gran hombre. Este se quitó el casco y lo coloco a un lado.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo para esa historia -Levantó su barba y mostró parte de su cuello, en el se mostraba un extraño símbolo.

-Un tatuaje? -

-Cicatrices? -

-Te mordió un vampiro! -

El adulto presente negó todas las conjeturas de los niños.

"La historia comienza cuando tenia solo quinces inviernos de vida. Por una disputa con su abuelo, me vi en la obligación de viajar hacia Svipjed al norte. En mi viaje conocí a Ildri una chica de mi edad, ella se presentó como una bailarina trotamunda, y desde ese momento entablamos amistad. Ella decidió acompañarme en mi viaje. Y así partimos."

-Entonces resultó ser un vampiro! -Dramatizó Anna.

-Niña no interrumpas! -Le ladro a la menor.

-Buu~ Ragnarr es malo conmigo~ -Anna fingiendo llorar se fue con su hermana. Esta solo se disculpó con su tío y le pidió que continúe.

"Para llegar a Svipjed hay que cruzar por dos ciudades más. Ulk y Geik, las ciudades hermanas. Pero Ildri aseguro que había un camino más corto y rápido si marchamos un poco más al este, cerca de las costas. Yo acepté ya que había escuchado eso antes, pero como no tenía experiencia en ese camino, había decido no seguirlo. Pero con la guía de Ildri seguramente no habría problemas o eso pensé."

-Y esto cuando se pone emocionante? -Interrumpió Kristoff, pero claro, el era un niño por lo que no se ganó un simple grito.

Un sonido seco se escuchó. Y Kristoff se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, aguantado las lágrimas. Ragnarr la había dado un buen golpe con su casco. El hombre observó a las niñas y estás solo se abrazaron. Feliz con el resultado el rey prosiguió la historia.

" Fue unos días después en los cuales nos fuimos conocido que note algo curioso en Ildri. Ella realmente era una joven hermosa, y era extraño que a tan corta edad vagara por el mundo sin compañía. Ella aseguro provenir de Kallan, la isla de las madres por lo que sabía defenderse."

Esta vez Elsa fue la que interrumpió. Pero como ella alzó una mano para hacerlo, su tío no se mostró molesto.

-Si? -

-Que es Kallan? -Hablo con curiosidad. Ragnarr le devolvió la mirada algo sorprendida.

-Que? ninguno conoce la leyenda de Kallan? -Los niños y el pequeño alce negaron con la cabeza.

-Tal vez son muy jóvenes... Kallan es una isla al sur oeste de aquí. Y en ella habitan sólo mujeres. Según cuenta la leyenda fue Morrigan diosa de la guerra quien clavo su espada en ella y prohibió que los hombres pudieran pisar esa tierra. También bendijo a las mujeres que allí nacieran con grandes habilidades en la batalla. Yo conocí a bravas guerreras que aseguraron venir de hay. Por lo cual lo creo más que una leyenda - Las niñas quedaron fascinadas con la explicación. Hierro Negro decidió proseguir con su relato.

"En esa época yo realmente no creía mucho en ese tipo de leyenda, por lo cual no me convenció mucho Ildri. Pero reste importancia al asunto. Fue luego de vagar un tiempo en el cual sólo nos divertimos en el viaje que pasó. Al llegar cerca de las costas, fuimos emboscados por bandoleros. Claro está que yo esperaba algo así, por lo que estaba preparado. Saque mi hacha y escudo y me enfrasque en una lucha. Y pese a estar superado en números logre salir victorioso, sólo con heridas superficiales. Hay comencé a aceptar la historia de Ildri, ya que ella se había defendido con habilidad, pese a usar solo una daga."

-Usted.. -Golpe. Nuevamente Kristoff se agarraba la cabeza.

-Pero Levante la mano! -Grito indignado el niño.

-Y acaso yo te di permiso de hablar? Ahora que quieres? -Luego de una breve lección cuestiono el hombre.

-Que le importa! -Respondió enojado. Ragnarr alzo su casco como amenaza.

-Yo.. quería saber desde cuándo lucha? -Cuestiono intimidado.

-Yo luchaba con lobos desde que puedo alzar un hacha, cuando tenía la edad de Anna -Respondió, no con soberbia ni humildad. Si no como si fuera algo normal. Anna sonrió con una idea.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses -Advirtió Elsa adivinando los pensamientos de su hermana. Esta solo sonrió atrapada. Ragnarr al ver que nadie más tenía preguntas, reanudó su historia.

"Tras el altercado con los bandoleros, reanudamos nuestro camino. Hay que decir que para esa altura ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde mi encuentro con Ildri. Y ya había notado cierta química entre ambos. Por lo cual mis insinuaciones eran bien tomadas. Creo que fue cuando faltaban una semana para llegar a Svipjed que nosotros... Bueno creo que saltare esa parte. Lo importante es que al llegar a un pueblo desconocido por mi, note cierta desconfianza de los ciudadanos hacia Ildri. Yo pensé que era por su apariencia, ya que ella tenia características que se podrían adjuntar como malas."

Golpe. Un tercer chichón se denotó en la cabeza de Kristoff.

-!P-Por que me golpeó!? -El enojo se debía ha que el esta vez no interrumpió. Alzo su mano y espero el permiso para poder expresar sus dudas. Algo que no llegó.

-Un verdadero hombre no pide permiso para hablar -Exclamo como escusa.

-!Maldito vie..! -Elsa coloco una mano en la boca del niño para evitar una pelea. Se disculpó con el con la mirada.

-Lo que Kristoff seguro quería preguntar, es a que te referías con características malas? -Hablo tratando de evitar el conflicto.

-Pues, Ildri tiene el cabello oscuro con un tono rojizo, y sus pupilas casi en la totalidad son negras. y muchos en diferentes culturas creen que mujeres así llaman a la mala suerte, claro que es sólo un mito, pero quien sabe -Explico con un aire nostálgico. Los niños encontraron esa superstición algo anticuada por no decir absurda.

"Continuemos, fue el Posadero quien me contó, que cerca de hay habitaba una bruja, quien compartía muchos rasgos con Ildri. Yo le asegure que conocí a Ildri semanas antes, muy lejos de hay. Y el acepto que ella era mucho más joven que la bruja de la que hablaban, el tema no pasó a mayores. Fue esa misma noche que desperté sobre saltado. Ildri no se encontraba a mi lado, y afuera la lluvia comenzaba. La busqué en la posada con preocupación. Encontré al Posadero tirado en la entrada, conseguí despertarlo y el me observó con terror. Entre balbuceó el afirmó que la bruja había atacado el lugar, y luego se llevó a Ildri con ella. Pregunté con desespero el lugar, y el trato de detenerme. Yo asegure que era un guerrero nórdico y que no temía a tales como la magia. Después de dudarlo el me indicó el lugar. Yo tomé mis armas y el bolso de Ildri por si algo en el podría ayudarme. Llegué a una cabaña algo apartada en el bosque. Sangre mezclada con el lodo me hizo apretar el paso. Abrí la puerta con una patada preparado para dar mi vida en mi lucha. Pero la escena frente a mi hizo que soltara mi escudo y hacha... Desperté en la entrada de la cabaña, pero ya nada había hay. Este símbolo estaba en mi cuello al despertar. Continúe mi viaje, cumplí con mi objetivo, y luego regrese. Enterré las posiciones de Ildri en el lugar que nos conocimos. Dos años después partí para refundar a Los Alces del Vendaval."

Ragnarr observó con aire ausente por la ventana de la carroza. Anna solloza en los brazos de su hermana. Esta como Kristoff se encontraban turbados por el trágico desarrollo de la historia.

* * *

Tras llegar a una parte apartada del bosque y prosiguieron a pie desde allí con Kristoff como guía.

Anna fue la primera en recuperar el humor y ahora correteaba de aquí para allá con Sven. Elsa le observaba atentamente mientras respondía preguntas a su tío. Ya que ella seguía en entrenamiento.

-Repasemos otra vez, la ventaja de los Arqueros? -Hablo de forma instructiva.

-La distancia, pero sólo sirven de apoyo ya que sin un número grande no poseen supremacía sobre las otras clases -Respondió de forma concisa.

-Una infantería de espadachines? -

-Tienen ventajas contra los lanceros pero son ineficaces frente a la caballería convencional -

-La formación de escudo ofensivo es? -

-Cuando la caballería o infantería especializada en ataque se encuentra al frente en una formación de dos filas -

-Bien, al parecer alguien paso la noche leyendo la teoría del asedio. Curiosamente yo poseo una copia del libro, pero esta mañana no la encontré -Hablo de forma burlona. Las orejas de Elsa ardieron al ser atrapada.

-Llegamos - Por suerte Kristoff evito que su tío siguiera el tema.

El valle estaba recubierto de rocas circulares y una atmósfera misteriosa. Ragnarr camino hasta el centro del lugar, se inclinó en pose de ofrecimiento y alzo sus manos sobre la cabeza, sosteniendo algo de aspecto metálico.

Los niños quedaron algo confundidos por esto. Kristoff iba a hablar pero el tronar del movimiento lo interrumpió.

Las rocas circulares rodaron y se sentaron rodeado a los visitantes, cobraron formas hasta un humanoide. Anna fue la única que se sorprendió mucho.

-Kristoff donde estabas?! Nos preocupaste mucho! -Una de las Trolls Hablo, abrazo al niño y luego lo revisó exhaustivamente. Este como pudo se apartó algo avergonzado.

-Calma Ma, estoy bien - Exclamó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Wha~! Trolls!~ -Después de gritar emocionada, Anna corrió haciendo un millar de preguntas a los rocosos. Elsa la perseguía disculpándose con los trolls por el comportamiento de su hermana.

-Que hacen aquí Kristoff? -Consultó Ma, incomprendiendo la presencia de la familia real.

-Aún no lo sé, pero buscan a abuelo, creo -Respondió sinceramente

-Hierro Negro, Ah pasado años desde la última vez que estos bosques, susurraron tu nombre -El más anciano de los trolls apareció en escena. Ragnarr se inclinó con respeto y le entregó el artefacto.

-Un presente, tengo entendido que Kristoff es parte de su familia, creo que esto le servirá -Hablo con el máximo de respeto. El nombrado quedó impactado por tal comportamiento.

-Esto! ... esta seguro? -La sorpresa del gran chamán captó la atención de todos.

-Si, pensé en dárselo al heredero del trono, pero no hay tal, y dudo que funcione en Elsa -La nombrada hizo una mueca de disgusto al identificar el objeto. Eran unos pantaloncillos hechos de un extraño metal. Estuvo agradecida de no tener que usar eso.

-Agradecemos el presente, puedes consultar lo que sea respecto a la niña -Hablo con amabilidad entregando el obsequio a Ma.

-No pienso usar eso -Exclamó el niño, dudando de la comodidad de la prenda.

-Tranquilo, tócalo -El obedeció, y se sorprendió de la textura. Perecía metal pero no lo era.

-Este objeto, sirve si los usas siempre de niño, cuando seas mayor veras lo resultados -Explico abuelo. Kristoff acepto esto. Ya que si Ma y abuelo lo creían, significa que es algo bueno.

-La niña?... No se trata de ella! No es el centro del mundo! -Enojado grito Ragnarr asustando a los presentes. Elsa no pudo evitar sentirse menospreciada.

-Chamán por favor mire esto! Una bruja lo hizo hace años y aún no comprendo el por qué -Imploro, alterando a los presentes. Inmediatamente el Chamán analizó el símbolo.

-Esto... Lo hizo una völva, no una bruja -Hierro Negro queda helado.

-Völva ? -Anna se acercó con curiosidad en su mirada.

-Las völva son sacerdotisas, que poseen poderes místicos desde su nacimiento, ellas practican la magia de runas y también se le considera hábiles en encantamientos y magia de protección. Pero su mayor facultad está con la adivinación -Explico con sapiencia el troll anciano. Los niños y el alce de sorprendieron por tales habilidades. Pero sólo Elsa se dio cuenta de algo crucial.

-Ellas son malas? -Cuestiono, aunque presentía la respuesta.

-No realmente, aunque suelen ser posesivas -Le sonrió a la niña. Esta se puso furiosa y señaló acusadoramente a su tío.

-!Nos mentiste! !No hay tal bruja y tal vez ni Ildri! -Expreso con la mayor de las indignaciones. Anna, Kristoff y Sven quedaron en shock por esto.

-!Y lo hice a conciencia! -Refuto sin un gramo de vergüenza.

-!No lo digas con orgullo! -Elsa exasperó.

-!A quien le importa! Anciano dime que significa! -El chamán tubo que buscar la forma más fácil de explicarlo y así calmar al imponente hombre.

-Como he dicho las völva son posesivas y algunas se enamoran solo una vez en la vida, es cuando hacen este tipo de marca. Así pueden saber dónde encontrar a quien posee la marca, incluso se dice que las más poderosas pueden ver a la persona e entrar en sus sueños -La explicación impacto a todos los presentes. Hierro Negro con desesperación se quitó los guantes, y como pudo dejo ver sus ante brazos. El chamán quedó impactado por lo que en ellos estaban inscritos. Un centenar de runas que recorría completamente la piel.

-Estas!? Estas que son!? -Tomo al trolls por los hombros. Este trato de calmarse a si mismo para poder dar una respuesta clara.

-Para que ninguna otra mujer te deje feliz", para que solo su tacto" te sea más a gusto, para que mujeres con su facción siempre te la traigan a la memoria, y... para cuando estés en ... soledad" recuerdes ... lo que hicieron " -Como pudo por la presencia de los niños explico, diciéndolo de una forma que sólo un adulto entendería. Y funciono, ya que los menores hicieron sus inocentes conjeturas, muy alejadas de la realidad. Ragnarr cayó de rodillas. La pesadumbre lo llenó. Pero así de rápido la ira también hizo presencia en él.

-!Esa bruja! !Quiere esclavizarme! !Obligarme a amarla! !Pues escucha! !Siempre seré libre! -Hierro Negro se encolerizó hacia el cielo. Muchos dudaron de su cordura por esto, pero una risa como un susurro, les hizo comprender que alguien le escuchaba.

-T-temo corregirlo pero, ella no puede obligarlo a amarla, todas esa runas desaparecerían si usted no sin.. -La mirada que Ragnarr le dirigió lo paralizó. Pero el anciano se obligó a continuar.

-A-además, veo muchas runas que son buenas y dan protec... -Ragnarr lo tomo por la mejillas y le dio una expresión de sicópata.

-No... -El tono lúgubre hizo entender a todos los presentes que el tema había terminado hay. Ragnarr le soltó, inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa y se retiró a paso firme.

Las niñas quienes se habían, como muchos alejados de Hierro Negro y su cólera, salieron de su impacto.

-Lamento lo ocurrido, será mejor marcharnos -Hablo Elsa con una sonrisa forzada. Tomo a si hermana y siguió a su tío.

-Adiós Sven y Kristoff, Trolls ~ Visítennos o nosotros lo haremos ~ - Anna se despidió con una mano mientras era arrastrada por Elsa.

Kristoff quien dudaba plenamente en Anna dirigió su mirada a Elsa. Esta le sonrió amablemente y asintió.

* * *

-Que pintoresco son tus amigos -Jovialmente hablo Ma. Kristoff casi se ahoga con el pescado que devoraba. Por suerte Sven estaba hay para socorrerlo.

-Yo no diría amigos...-Respondió tras componerse.

-Ehhh, pero te invitaron a visitarlos -Consteto sorprendida.

-Seh... -Kristoff se encontró sin saber que pensar al respecto.

-Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad -

El observó a Sven, tal vez debería darla la razón, tal vez.


	5. Dont miss

Disclamer: Frozen y sus personajes pertenecen solo a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Frozen-Nordic

Capitulo cinco: Don't Miss

* * *

Un mes, sólo un mes había transcurrido desde que Ragnarr había llegado a sus vidas.

Solo un mes y el ya había desaparecido. Elsa lo noto inmediatamente. Ya que su tío no se había presentado al desayuno ni había ido a corroborar como marchaban sus estudios. Por lo que no evito preguntarle a su maestro de administración. Y la respuesta le sorprendió.

-Princesa el comandante ha marchado con los soldados en ayuda de un aliado al oeste -Respondió amablemente el hombre de aspecto mayor.

-Oh... -Respondo sin saber que decir y mostrándose algo decaída.

-Debe comprender princesa, que ahora como rey, el comandante tiene más responsabilidades, y que deberá ausentarse en su entrenamiento para completarlas. Como sabrá, Ragnarr no es el tipo de persona que envía a alguien más a pelear sus batallas, y el no soporta la idea de que alguien más comande a la compañía -El amable hombre consoló, pero Elsa se negó a la idea de que ella necesitaba ser consolada. Por lo cual desvío la conversación.

-Y usted por qué se quedó? -El mayor rió por la habilidad diplomática de la niña.

-Yo ya soy muy mayor, por lo que le he cedido mi puesto a alguien más joven. Por lo que ahora puedo enseñarle y descansar en esta ciudad a gusto -El hombre de estiro en un gesto relajado, Elsa rió por esto, pero nuevas dudas surgieron.

-Pero y su familia? -Cuestiono pues tenía entendido que pocos de los hombres de la compañía eran originarios de Arendelle.

-Pues mi hijo mayor, es quien tomo mi lugar en Los Alces, después de vencerme en un duelo claro -Un brillo de orgullo apareció en su mirada. La niña quedó sorprendida por esto y el hombre Prosiguió.

-En cuánto a mi mujer, ella y mi niña están viajando hacia aquí en estos momentos -El hombre se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta.

-Las lecciones ya han concluido, y si no tienes más preguntas, me retiraré por hoy -La niña se puso de pie.

-No las tengo, y muchas gracias por todo, maestro Frederic -Elsa hizo un gesto de respeto a modo de despedida.

-Hasta luego princesa, Oh y recuerde repasar que siempre es algo bueno -Y Frederic se retiró.

Elsa quedó recordando el como conoció a sus educadores. Fue al siguiente día de la llegada de su tío. El se reunió con los cincos regentes y discutieron la mejor resolución. Elsa quien presenció todo no tubo vos ni voto, pero Ragnarr la quiso hay para que fuera aprendiendo algo.

Al fina se eligió a la mayoría de los propuesto por Hierro Negro no por su poder si no por sus coherentes razones.

Su maestro de administración y finanzas es Frederic, ahora ex general de infantería pesada de la compañía. También consagrado estadista de las tierras anglosajonas. El le enseñaba los lunes

Martes el único que fue aceptado de las propuestas de los regentes. Era Atle, si bien era el más mayor de los que conocía. Realmente era brillante y resuelto en la materia que dictaba. Diplomacia y ética.

El jueves junto a Anna compartía las clases de Arte y cultura. Inculcada por el seguro ex general de los Arqueros. El extravagante austríaco Johan. Prodigio de la universidad de Viena.

Y los viernes, el enigmático persa Salín, le enseñaría historia y mitología del mundo.

Finalmente las clases referente a la guerra y a sus poderes eran dictadas por su tío. Quien si bien era un excelente en lo que refiere a teorías e estrategias bélicas. En la otra materia era un fiasco. Ya que las clases de magia sólo se trataban de Ragnarr llevando la concentración como el enojo de Elsa al máximo.

Suspirando irritada la niña se dirigió en busca de Anna. Para vigilar que esta no se haya metido en problemas.

Pero recordó algo, si su tío no se encontraba, quien impartirá en su lugar el sábado y el miércoles?...

* * *

Se decidió que la clase de guerra fuera instruida por los ex generales de forma rotativa. Pero no se le dijo quien la ayudaría con su magia, que ciertamente era lo más importante. Su maestro de turno, Salín le indicó que luego del almuerzo se presentará en el gran salón de las pinturas. Elsa curiosa obedeció.

Al llegar al lugar lo encontró completamente vacío. Camino hasta el centro del lugar y espero que su maestro llegase.

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales se aburrió, sucedió.

El golpe fue en el centro de la nuca. Se agarró la zona afectada con una expresión dolida. Busco al culpable y sólo se encontró un piano.

-Quien esta hay!? Sal y muéstrate! -Ordenó enojada. Anna salió desde atrás del piano.

-Yo no fui, vino desde hay -Con la máxima expresión de inocencia la niña señaló en la dirección contraria.

-Como pu... -Al girarse recibió otro impacto. Volvió inmediatamente la mirada hacia su hermana.

-Que? !Anna!? -Exclamó confundida e incapaz de creerlo, acaso su propia hermana la estaba agrediendo?.

Riendo la niña se escondió tras el piano, luego dos bolsos fueron lanzados sobre este, pernos se podía ver en ellos. Anna volvió a escena subiendo al mueble musical. Descalzada mostró en sus manos una ballesta curiosa.

-Pero!? Basta! -A pesar de los gritos de Elsa. Anna no detuvo sus certeros disparos. Los pernos eran pequeños al igual que la ballesta, y estaban modificados para no ser mortales, pero de todas formas dolían.

-!Por que haces esto!? -Tras esa pregunta la niña se detuvo. Saco una hoja y comenzó a leerla en vos alta.

-Querida mocosa, me vi obligado (Bah, lo hice con gusto) a partir a una batalla. He dejado al encargo a Anna de tu entrenamiento. Espero seas consciente y obedezcas sus órdenes. Si, se que piensas, como puedo ser tan cruel y poner a tu hermana, aquella que heriste tiempo atrás en tal situación. Pues es fácil, ya lo hice.

Pd: Si no eres capaz de usar magia con Anna como tu oponente. Haré que obtengas el título de Mocosa permanentemente. Quedó claro.

Con cariño, Firma tu amado tío Ragnarr. -

-Nada de amado! Y por qué quieres invitar su voz!? -Elsa explotó deseando congelar a su tío. Anna sólo sonreía juguetonamente..

-Basta! Anna detente! -Ordenaba tratando de esquivar los disparos. Pero su hermana tenía una excelente puntería.

-Lo siento Elsa! pero órdenes son órdenes! -Continúo agrediendo a su hermana sin ninguna piedad.

-Desde cuando sigues órdenes!? -Indignada contradijo.

-Desde ahora! Pero no lo disfruto! -Exclamó sin reprimir una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que si! Es obvio! -Aún en la distancia no conseguía esquivar un proyectil.

-Nadie me lo prohibió ~! -Riendo malvadamente la niña acelero sus ráfagas. Elsa se preguntó que tanto había influenciado su tío en la menor.

Llegó a la puerta y decidió escapar. Pero esta estaba cerrada, pateo y exigió que fuera abierta.

-Lo siento princesa, las órdenes vienen del rey -Seguramente un guardia Hablo. Elsa se quedó sin esperanzas.

Tras minutos en los cuales sólo recibió impactos en vanos intentos de esquivar. Elsa finalmente se cansó. Guiada por una furia hacia su tío uso magia. Una pared de hielo apareció frente de ella, protegiéndola, sonrió alegre de este hecho.

-!Oye, eso es trampa! -Grito de forma caprichosa Anna.

-Claro que no! Ahora verás cuando te atrape! -Al resguardo saco su mano y apunto hacia Anna.

-Elsa, por favor -Con su mejor expresión de tristeza la menor suplico. Elsa se paralizó completamente.

-!Guardias atrapen a Elsa! -El grito perforo sus oídos. Incapaz de formular pensamiento, observó como Anna la veía con superioridad. Elsa había caído en su farsa.

-!Quien eres!? -Como pudo esquivo a los guardias y escapó. Desconociendo totalmente a su hermana menor.

-Andando -La niña le hizo una señal de avanzada y los guardias acataron la orden.

* * *

Con desesperación Elsa se protegía de los ataques de Anna. Esta sentada en los hombros de los guardias, disparaba sin piedad alguna. Los guardias le daban pernos mejorando enormemente la felicidad de ráfaga.

El castillo se llenó de la risa malvada de Anna. Elsa al notar la carencia del personal comprendió que este siempre fue el plan. El castillo fue vaciado para que ella sea cazada como una simple liebre.

Entro en una habitación, abrió con sus poderes la venta y salto por ella. Directo hacia la plaza del castillo sin miedo de haberlo hecho desde el segundo piso. Con gracia creo una montaña de mullida nieve para amortizar la caía. Funcionó perfectamente, pero no hubo tiempo de felicitarse a si misma.

Boquiabierta observó a su hermana saltar de la misma forma que ella. Dos guardias con un gran almohadón la recibieron evitando que reciba siquiera un rasguño. Observo sin creerlo, como debajo de cada ventana había un par de guardias con grandes almohadones.

-Grandísimo idiota! -Insulto a su tío no presente. Solo un estratega de su nivel planearía tan maquiavélico plan. Emprendió nuevamente la huida, lamentando lo fácil que Ragnarr leí sus acciones.

* * *

Por los largos pasillos Elsa se protegía de cada disparo. Y el hielo que dejaba al defenderse servía para sacar el equilibrio a sus perseguidores. Lamentablemente, aún así Anna se mostraba imperturbable, ya que si los guardias que la cargaban caían, otros aparecían para atraparla en el aire. Elsa se cuestiono si era alguna coreografía practicada, o sólo era el talento natural de la menor.

Llegó al final del camino y entro en la última habitación. Se arrepintió al instante, un centenar de guardias con ballesta la esperan hay, se dio vuelta y en la puerta una hoja pegada la encolerizó.

"Mocosa, si quieras lo estás intentando?" Y un dibujo infantil de su tío riendo.

Destruyo la nota y salió de hay. Tubo que recibir los pernos, ya que se concentró en hacer una resbaladiza entre las piernas de un guardia. Logro cruzar aunque ya estaba cansada pero debía continuar. Ya que un ejército venía detrás de ellas, y lo peor era que su comandante era su hermana menor.

Era como si se multiplicarán, a cada segundo un guardia aparecía en frente para detenerla, por lo que ahora debía preocuparse por el ejército perseguidor y los que podrían salir de cualquier esquina.

Tras eludir a otro guardia usando la resbaladiza, llegó a la entrada del salón real. Entro y usando lo último de su poder congeló la puerta y parte del suelo.

Cansada a más no poder se recostó en la escarcha, feliz de estar en su elemento. El bullicio de afuera se detuvo, y unos leves golpes fueron apenas escuchados.

-Elsa... sabes lo que hiciste? -Hablo con vos dulce Anna a través de la puerta.

-...Morí como liebre? -Con el tono cansado respondió.

-Creo que serías una liebre linda pero no... Quieres que te diga? -El tono usado calmaba el corazón de Elsa.

-Podrías? -Pidió tras un suspiro.

-Elsa, usaste magia, contra muchas personas incluso conmigo. Pero a pesar de que te hostigamos y llevamos a un límite, no lastimaste a nadie... Te protegiste con magia sin herir a nadie -Tras escuchar eso, una cálida sensación rodeo el corazón de Elsa. El hielo a sus espaldas comenzó a ceder. Limpiando las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, ella se puso de pie.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Elsa poco a poco fue apareciendo. Anna terminó de abrir la puerta y envolvió a su hermana en un abrazo.

-Lo hiciste bien Elsa, lo hiciste bien -Elsa se aferro a Anna, pensando que en muchas ocasiones ella parecía ser la menor. Furtivas lágrimas escapaban.

Aplausos de los guardias llamaron la atención de Elsa, esta sonrió algo avergonzada.

-Oh, una nota -La voz de Anna la perturbó, giro en la dirección del trono con expresión pétrea. Allí como dijo su hermana, había una nota.

"Es obvio que todo terminó en este lugar, con lágrimas, abrazos y seguramente aplausos, verdad, mocosa?" Y el dibujo de su tío durmiendo.

-He... Elsa!?... Au-auxilo.. no res..piro... -Anna era apresada fuertemente por su hermana. Esta solo miraba con saña hacia la nota.

-Princesa! Calmase por favor! -Los guardias intervinieron para evitar que Elsa sofoque a su hermana.

* * *

Extra:

-Uhm? pues el si se despidió de mí y me dijo el por qué, no lo hizo igual contigo? -Había respondido Anna muy sueltamente. Elsa se sintió totalmente menosprecia, y decidió no proseguir con el tema.

Con eso en mente, Elsa días después caminaba en busca de Anna. Llegó al cuarto de esta pero no la encontró. Pero algo en la mesita de luz de su hermana le llamó la atención.

Guión escrito por Ragnarr.

Actora principal Anna

En "Predeciblemente mocosa"

El guión para que una niña nada intel...

Elsa destruyo los papeles, cuya letra pertenecían sin duda a Hierro Negro. Continuo con su búsqueda de Anna, esta ves, tal vez para "entrenar"...


	6. Ildri

Disclamer: Frozen y sus personajes pertenecen solo a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Frozen-Nordic

Capitulo seis: Ildri

* * *

Anna se encontraba en el salón Real. Ella se recostó de forma impropia de una princesa en el trono. Observaba el techo en busca de formas, una obvia actividad aburrida. Pero la triste realidad era que eso era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento.

Suspiro por milésima vez y cerró los ojos. Realmente la rutina no era algo bueno. Ella aún en sus ochos años debería hacer algo diferente cada día, pero no era el caso. Su hermana tenía un duro régimen de estudios, de lunes a sábados, desde muy temprano hasta muy entrada la tarde. Y en esas horas, Anna realmente no tenía mucho que hacer, por que ella sólo estudiaba dos días, ética y Arte, por lo que realmente se aburría sin alguien con quien jugar. Los guardias y servidumbre habían aprendido a ignorarla cuando ella trataba de divertirse con ellos, algo que seguramente Elsa instruyó.

Abrió los ojos con una mueca de soledad. Ella extrañaba a su tío, ya que este se había convertido en un héroe para ella. Ya que el fue quien libero a Elsa, y la llevo a ambas fuera del encierro del castillo.

Pero también se encontraba molesta con el. Pues el también impuso un entrenamiento bastante excesivo para Elsa. Y también había prohibido a Kristoff visitarlas, al menos hasta que el regresará. Y Anna esperaba que trajera regalos, no para ella, si no para Elsa.

Ya que el cumpleaños de la mayor fue hace un mes y realmente no fue la mejor fiesta...

Nada de esto sería un problema si Ragnarr hubiera regresado, pero no lo hizo. Ya era el tercer mes desde la ausencia de su tío. Elsa había mostrado un mal humor en aumento, y era divertido burlarse de la niña que negaba extrañar a Hierro Negro. Pero también se estaba haciendo peligroso molestar a la heredera mágica. Por que mientras Elsa mejoraba, cada vez tenia menos miedo de usar sus poderes en Anna.

Aun siendo la niña positiva que era, el pensamiento de que algo malo haya sucedido ciertamente había cruzado por su mente. Pero ella trataba de no pensar en eso.

Elsa entro a la habitación y ordeno al guardia cerrar la puerta.

-No puedo creerlo! Que tan irresponsable puede ser una persona!? -Anna sonrío, ese era el discurso que más escuchó de su hermana en la última semana.

-Nos dice que se hará cargo de nosotras y a la primera oportunidad! Se escapa! -Inconscientemente de que estaba siendo muy caprichosa, la heredera exclamaba airadamente.

Anna sonriendo ampliamente abrazo a su hermana por detrás.

-Uhh~ Yo también lo extraño -Elsa se sonrojo furiosamente, y trato de quitarse a su hermana de encima. Pero esta estaba pegada firmemente.

-Suéltame! Y-Yo no lo extraño! - Anna se frotaba mejilla con mejilla con Elsa. Esta cada vez se sonrojaba más.

-Sólo dilo~ Lo extrañas~ -Canturrio Anna.

-!No lo hago! !Y-Y estaría mejor si no vuelve -La puerta se abrió. Un guardia de pálida expresión cruzó el salón.

Se arrodilló frente a las princesas y pidió permiso para hablar. Elsa sorprendida ya que pocas cosas se les tenían que informar a ellas. Un recuerdo de sus padres hizo que su rostro se contrajera.

-Lamento informales princesas... Pero Ragnarr Hierro Negro, ha caído en combate -El guardia saco del bolso que llevaba, el Casco Negro. Aquel que su tío rara vez se quitaba. Elsa lo tomo sin poder creerlo. Anna a su lado derramaba gruesas lágrimas.

-Q-que... -La vos le hizo falta, y su mirada comenzó a hacerse acuosa. Era real que la tragedia volviera a repetirse?. Ese pensamiento es lo único que pudo articular.

Una ligera risa comenzó a escucharse, las niñas quedaron en shock por lo que frente a ellas ocurría.

* * *

Ragnarr tras el pedido de ayuda del ducado de Janli en una isla cercana. Se había alistado junto a la compañía siempre preparada y marchó hacia la guerra. Por suerte logro llegar cuando el ejército de Kjell el otro ducado de la isla, asediaba el castillo. Sorprendiendo al ejército ya que seguramente pensaban que tras la defunción de Agnarr, Arendelle no entraría en ninguna guerra, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que no era un reino de guerra. Hierro Negro desde que llegó a Arendelle se preguntó que había hecho su medio hermano con el ejército que su padre poseía.

Las pérdidas fueron mínimas, tras el ataque sorpresa de la compañía, los soldados de Janli salieron del castillo. Y así el ejército de Kjell se vio sobrepasado en número y rápidamente vencido. Ragnarr se sorprendió cuando el duque de Janli agradeció la ayuda y explico que lo siguiente sería, es hacer la paz con Kjell.

Hierro Negro exigió que se invadiera a Kjell y se obligará a anexionarse a Janli. El sabía que si esto no terminaba ahora, Kjell podría armarse y volver a atacar. El prometió al duque Janli que si solo le proveía de recursos el y la compañía se encargaría del asedio.

El duque fue presionado no sólo por Ragnarr si no por el pueblo y sus consejeros. La explicación del por qué de la paz es que se había enamorado de la hija mayor de los Kjell. Hierro Negro tras oír esto no sabía si ahorcar al joven duque o sólo traicionarlo y conquistar la isla para Arendelle. Decidió no actuar apresuradamente. Trato de llegar a un acuerdo y unir a las dos familias, lo cual no se pudo. Por lo que observo el amor del duque era correspondido, pero la mayoría de la familia se negó al compromiso. Fue entonces que cansado de tantas cursilerías que Ragnarr decidió arreglar todo en un duelo. Claro que si Kjell se negaba, pues Hierro Negro prometió que sus tierras arderían y para cuando terminara la guerra toda la familia a excepción de la hija mayor habría desaparecido.

Bajo las claras desventajas en ejército Kjell tuvo que aceptar. Pero la discusión del duelo llego a superar los diez días. El duque de Janli no era muy diestro en la guerra y el de Kjell ya era muy anciano. Y aunque podrían elegir a quien luchar en su nombre, los Kjell protestaron que Janli seguramente elegiría a Hierro Negro y no había nadie en Kjell que siquiera le llegará en altura, mucho menos en habilidad de lucha.

Finalmente se decidió que el duque de Janli lucharía, contra alguien escogido por los Kjell. Pero Ragnarr ni lento y perezoso supo que el muchacho perdería. Y el pidió dos meses para entrenarle. Y así se pactó.

El muchacho no mostró realmente gran habilidad, ni siquiera media. Pero tenia corazón y ambición, Hierro Negro moldeo por ahí. Los dos meses transcurrieron y el duque estaba listo.

Pero increíblemente los Kjell decidieron que el duelo sea pospuesto hasta principio del siguiente mes. Ragnarr desconfiando ordeno a su general de espionaje descubrir que planeaban. Una semana después los barcos del duque de Weselton se avistaron en la costa.

Claro que Hierro Negro ya había descubierto el plan cobarde de Kjell hace días. Por lo que la emboscada fue avasalladora, el duque de Janli tubo que participar, si lucharía en duelo debía probar la sangre. Y pese a la poca habilidad y dudas del joven, el superó las expectativas de Ragnarr.

El ritual de Iniciación de los Alces de vendavales se llevó acabo esa noche, tras la masacre a los mercenarios de Weselton. Janli Lidl octavo paso a formar parte de la compañía. Resuelto con estos eventos Janli se decidió.

Tras llegar con todo el ejército a Kjell. Janli en persona lanzó la Bandera de Weselton cubierta de sangre frente al castillo. Ordenó que el duelo se hiciera esa tarde y perdonaría tal cobardía. Sin más que hacer finalmente Kjell dejo de evitar lo inevitable.

El duelo fue duro, el mejor luchador de Kjell superaba por mucho a Janli. Pero en un sorpresivo acto como miembro de la compañía el duque lucho como Ragnarr lo haría, sólo un pantalón simple, escudo y un hacha. Con su general con armadura completa Kjell creyó que todo estaba ganado, y así fue el duelo por minutos. Pero en un increíble acto de suicidio, el duque no esquivo un ataque descendiente con la espada de su rival, ni siquiera uso el escudo, el cual lanzó lejos. Janli sacrifico su ojo izquierdo junto a parte de su cuerpo y tomando su hacha con ambas manos decapitó a su rival.

Tras finalizar el duelo, los ejércitos del ganador festejaron. La hija mayor entre lágrimas corrió a abrazar a su amado. Insultándole de todas las maneras que una doncella podía. Ella misma ayudó a Janli llegar a un lugar para ser curado. Claro que sin detenerse en reclamarle el cometer tal acto carente de cordura.

Ragnarr se encontró incapaz de detener su risa. Y nuevamente entro en una encrucijada, no sabía si matar al muchacho o alzarlo en hombros.

Hierro Negro tubo que rechazar la invitación a la boda. Aún había muchos asuntos en Arendelle de los cual encargarse. Aceptando esto Janli se despidió jurando lealtad a Arendelle. Desde ese momento el nuevo ducado Markuu paso a formar parte del reino. Ragnarr satisfecho con esto dijo algo que quedará en la historia de la isla.

-Actuaste como un auténtico nórdico. Desde hoy serás conocido como Lidl Janli Octavo "El enamorado" -A gusto con el título, El duque vio partir a su nuevo señor. Claro que aún no había nada oficial pero en los próximos meses los actos diplomáticos se llevaran con tiempo.

* * *

Tras desembarcar Ragnarr la sintió. Una sensación que sólo una persona le provocaba, con rapidez y dudas en la mirada se dirigió al castillo. Los generales quienes más conocían a Hierro Negro, sabían lo que sucedía perfectamente.

Nadie se atrevió a detener a Ragnarr pues por su estado parecía que se llevaría una casa puesta si era necesario.

Al llegar al castillo se dirigió directamente hacia el salón Real. al llegar notó al inconsciente guardia frente a la puerta. Entro completamente en alerta, desenfundó su hacha y escudo. Tras suspirar abrió la puerta.

Hierro Negro tenía entendido que los regentes fueron quienes habían quitado el trono de la reina, ya que les traía dolorosos recuerdos. Pero ahora había dos tronos nuevamente. Y lo más inquietante era lo que en el trono de la "reina" le esperaba.

Una hermosa mujer con extraños tatuajes estaba ahí, en su regazo las princesas. Anna como si de un animalito se tratase era acariciada en la cabeza. Elsa era sostenida por la cintura. Ambas al ver a su tío expresaron con la mirada un mensaje claro.

Ayuda~~~

-Te esperaba... ha pasado tiempo, Ragni -La voz tan suave como seda viajó por el salón. Hierro Negro sintió los vellos de la nuca levantarse.

La puerta se cerró rápidamente, y el hombre se dio de bruces al intentar cruzarla.

-!Ibas a abandonarnos?! -Las niñas expresaron indignación por la acción de su tío.

-!Libera a las niñas! -Tras ponerse de pie exclamó.

-!Muy tarde! -Las niñas ofendidas rechazaron su ayuda. Ragnarr les dio una mirada furiosa. Estas en un acto traidor se abrazaron a la mujer, esta sonriendo las acuno en su generoso pecho.

-Hijas de... -Ragnarr se detuvo para no insultar a los difuntos. Y prosiguió calmándose.

-Que quieres, Ildri? -Las niñas quien desconocían a la mujer de misteriosas habilidades reconocieron el nombre.

-Usted es Ildri? -Hablo Anna, olvidando como la mujer le había jugado una cruel broma hace minutos.

-Así es mi sol, me hace feliz que Ragni les allá hablado de mí -Expreso con la más maravillosa sonrisa que la niña haya visto.

-Nos dijo que se conocieron de jóvenes, pero también que una bruja le hizo algo -Elsa agregó, ella aún no olvidaba lo hecho por la mujer. Esta rió melodiosamente.

-Si, el tiende a mentir respecto a mi -Su mirada Negra viajó desde las niñas hasta Ragnarr, Este negó.

-No he mentido, la Ildri que conocí esta muerta hace mucho, en mi corazón -Expreso con una mano en el pecho. Luego enfundo sus armas y prosiguió.

-Ahora habla! A que has venido? -El hombre observaba al rededor, al ver que la habitación estaba completamente repleta de runas casi imperceptibles, suspiro.

-Me duele oírte hablar así Ragni, después de todo, como tú mujer es normal que haga presencia en él lugar que estés - Ildri hizo un gesto de tristeza. Las niñas se sorprendieron por lo oído.

-Tía Ildri? -Anna Hablo con gesto dulce. Se le hizo imposible a la mujer no abrazarla.

-No le digas tía! -Ordenó Ragnarr, pero las féminas lo ignoraban.

-Puedes hacerlo y vine a evitar que su tío las crié de mal modo -Explico la mujer. Elsa también era estrujada por esta.

-Señorita Ildri, agradecemos el gesto pero no creo... -Elsa perdió la voz cuando Ildri la estrecho de modo que su rostro se perdió en los encantos de la mujer.

-Por favor, llámame tía Ildri -Por el modo dicho quedó claro que no era una petición, luego soltó a las niñas para qué pudieran respirar.

-Basta Ildri, no existe razón para que estés aquí -Ragnarr sintiéndose irritado hablo. La mujer sólo le devolvió una mirada divertida.

-De verdad quieres discutirlo conmigo frente a las princesas? -La persuasiva voz le hizo entender que tenía pocas oportunidades de ganar si eso ocurría.

-Tu le enseñaras magia a Elsa! Me voy! -Utilizando todas sus fuerzas abrió la puerta sorprendiendo incluso a Ildri. Ya que ella había usado su mejor sello para evitar que cualquiera saliera sin su permiso.

-Se ha hecho más fuerte...- Cautivada suspiro. Elsa se turbo por esto, le era difícil aceptar que alguien se sintiera así por su tío. Gritos desde afuera llamaron la atención de las que quedaron en el salón.

-!Por que me agrede!? !Apenas llegué! -Ese grito pertenece a un niño.

-!Que te importa! !Y me llevo esto! -Le rugió Ragnarr.

-!Anciano devuelva eso! !Sven ataqué en conjunto! -Tras eso se escucharon dos golpes secos.

La puerta se entre abrió y por ella entro Kristoff y Sven. El muchacho tenía dos chichones en su cabeza y el alce uno.

-Al fin llegas! te espere por meses! -Anna en un movimiento rápido, logro escapar de Ildri y corrió a abrazar a Kristoff. Oh eso pensó el muchacho, pero fue Sven el envuelto en los brazos de la niña.

-Oh, es bueno verte también Kristoff -Hablo Anna pero sin prestarle realmente atención al chico.

-Seh, opino igual... -Hablo el niño con gesto de molestia.

Elsa trato de saludar a los invitados, pero Ildri se negó a soltarla y la apresó con ambos brazos.

-Señorita Ildri? -Hablo la niña que era absorbida por la mujer.

-Tía Ildri, por favor -Elsa se sintió apresada con más fuerza.

-T-Tia Ildri, podrías soltarme? -Pidió sintiendo la falta de aire por un momento. La mujer con un gesto de tristeza lo hizo.

-Saludos y bienvenidos, Kristoff y Sven, es bueno saber de ustedes después de tanto -Los gestos y refinados movimientos de Elsa cautivaron a Ildri. Quien tubo que soportar las ganas de abrazarle nuevamente.

-Hola princesa, es bueno verte ilesa a pesar de tener a Ragnarr como tío -El niño sonrió. Elsa forzó su sonrisa, si Kristoff supiera los entrenamientos que su tío Instruyó para ella en su ausencia, no diría eso.

Kristoff notó a la enigmática mujer en el trono y se sorprendió por la belleza de esta. La mujer le sonrió de forma amable. La fe de Kristoff en las personas amables se recuperaba.

-Oh, Kristoff quiero presentarte a mi tía Ildri -Hablo Elsa, el chico salio de su asombro y inclinó la cabeza.

-Hola, tengo que decir que no se parecen en nada -Hablo confundiendo a las presentes. Fue Ildri quien corrigió el error del muchacho.

-Es por que no tenemos lazos de sangre, yo soy la mujer de Ragnarr -Explico con calma. Kristoff no pudo creerlo.

-!Ehhh! Imposible, como alguien tan joven y hermosa puede estar con ese barbón decrépito? -Hablo sin ningún respetó hacia el actual rey. Ildri río y pidió a los niños algo dispersos acercarse a ella.

-Aunque no lo parezca, yo y Ragnarr compartimos la misma edad. Y puedo asegurarles que debajo de toda esa barba, se esconde un rostro joven y apuesto - Aseguro con las mejillas sonrojadas, gesto que turbo a los presentes excepto a Anna.

-Podría contarnos cómo se conocieron? -Pidió la niña amante de los romances.

-Claro -Aseguro.

-Yo quisiera consultar otras cosas antes -Elsa hablo para molestia de su hermana.

-Adelante, no es como si me fuera a ir -Divertida de ser el centro de atención respondió.

-Usted es una völva? -Hablo dudosa por donde comenzar.

-Así es, ustedes vieron algunas de las habilidades que poseo -Recordó como manipuló a un guardia para jugarles una cruel broma a las princesas. Estas fruncieron el ceño por esto.

-Posee algún título como tío Ragnarr? -Cuestiono Anna pues hasta ahora siempre había escuchado títulos de la mayoría que conocían a su tío.

-No, y sólo poseo el nombre de Ildri, nada más -Los niños se confundieron. Y ella prosiguió.

-Por favor, hagan todas las preguntas que tengan, y luego les contaré la historia del por qué de cada una. Estoy segura -Dudosos del procedimiento ellos continuaron.

-Realmente esta casada con Hierro Negro? -Aún sin creerlo Hablo Kristoff.

-No, yo no estoy casada con el -Sonrió de forma misteriosa, los niños se confundían cada vez más por la mujer.

-Es verdad que Anna es su sobrina favorita? -

-Te dije que no fingieras su voz - Reprendió el niño a Anna.

-Que clase de pregunta es esa? -Su hermana también la reprendió. La niña al lado del pequeño alce sonrió juguetonamente. Ildri riendo por lo adorable de los infantes, pidió que continúen.

-Realmente puedes enseñarme de magia? -Elsa no sabía cómo tomar el grito de su tío, y no estaba muy segura de querer que alguien que no conoce le enseñara algo tan delicado.

-Pero no soy yo, la única humana que conoces que use y sabe realmente de magia? -Cuestiono sensatamente.

-Usted viene de Kallan? -Kristoff trato de corroborar si algo de lo que Ragnarr les dijo fue verdad.

-Así es -

-Puedes decirme con quién me casaré? -Pidió en expresión dulce Anna. Los otros se sorprendieron ya que ninguno pensó en cuestionar la clarividencia de Ildri. Esta sonrió ampliamente, pues esa era la pregunta que esperaba.

-Tengo prohibido hacer clarividencia, a las personas cercanas a Ragni -Sentenció, Kristoff río por el apodo.

-He? por que? -Decepcionada expreso Anna.

-Esa es la misma respuesta para muchas de sus preguntas -Ella sonrió y con sus dedos pinto algo alrededor del trono. Los niños observaron entre maravillados y sorprendidos el suelo brillar. Tras mucho crujir, el suelo se abrió en un generoso cuadro.

-Podrías lanzar hacia aquí, esos almohadones? -Pidió Ildri con gentileza. La sirvienta del piso de abajo, impresionada tubo que acatar la orden, un guardia que cruzaba le ayudó.

-Con eso basta, muchas gracias por su ayuda -Tanto el guardia como la sirvienta negaron, algo avergonzados por la belleza y amabilidad de la mujer.

Tras el suelo ser cerrado, Ildri acomodo los grandes almohadones frente al trono, para más comodidad de los niños, y el pequeño alce.

-Como notaron, Ragni se muestra hostil y hasta rencoroso conmigo, pero deben saber que eso está muy alejado de la verdad. Por que como ven, sin importar lo que el haga creer o diga, siempre vuelve a mi, su única mujer -Los niños y el alce de forma escéptica, observaron a Ragnarr fisgonear por la puerta entre abierta. Este sabiéndose descubierto, trato de excusarse.

-!No se crean mucho! !Solo volví por oro! !Ese tabernero idiota me ganó en los dados, y ahora debo pagar lo que consumo! - Tras admitir eso, se retiró. Ildri sonrió satisfecha.

"Mi historia no debe ser muy diferente a la que oyeron de Ragni. Yo y el nos encontramos no muy lejos de aquí. Y teníamos sólo quince en esos días.

El tenía una misión para con Jerall, tras haberse negado a ser general del ejercito de Arendelle. Se le ordenó que si quería ser libre debería convencer a mil hombres de Svipjed y llevarlos hasta Arendelle. Solo de esa forma demostraría que podía refundar Los Alces del vendaval.

Yo por mi parte debía hacer un peregrinaje. La forma en la cual una völva se disciplina, es conociendo lo más que pueda el mundo y la diversidad de personas en el. También tendría que visitar a las tres grandes Eivor, antiguas hechiceras que me aconsejarían, solo si era merecedora de aprender sus secretos.

Pero el destino es tan curioso y cambiante. Nunca imaginé que el mayor obstáculo que enfrentaría en mi travesía sería el amor.

Desde el instante que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, caímos enamorados del otro. Como si hubiéramos nacidos para estar juntos.

Los días pasaron y nuestro amor sólo crecía. Amamos cada aspecto del otro, cada defecto que poseíamos era una razón más para amarse. Y los recuerdos oscuros eran opacados hasta desaparecer, por las memorias que creábamos.

Los días se hicieron semanas, y el viaje, llego a su fin.

Svipjed era el destino de Ragnarr, pero no el mío. Yo aún debía completar mi peregrinación y el tenia un ejército que reunir.

Nos encontramos en una encrucijada, debíamos separarnos. Pero como hacerlo? como borrar aquellos días en los cuales nuestra existencia se sintió tan completa por la otra? Como alejarse si al hacerlo el aire nos faltaba? Como separar dos almas que se convirtieron en una?

Podríamos quedarnos juntos. Pero podríamos abandonar nuestros sueños y ambiciones? Podríamos sólo dejar de lado aquello por lo cual se luchó por años? Podríamos no arrepentirse y no convertir en odio lo que sentimos hacia el otro, por alejarnos de nuestra metas?

Elegimos lo más doloroso, pero en esos tiempos, lo correcto.

Pero la esperanza existe en los corazones para mantenerlos cálidos, aún en el peor de los inviernos.

Tras un año y algunos meses, mi peregrinación terminó. Me encontraba de camino a Kallan y decide parar en un pueblo cercano a las costas de Svipjed. Allí una cabaña en el bosque me atrajo, fue el lugar donde pasamos una semana completa antes de llegar a Svipjed.

Entre con el corazón acelerado. Pues la chimenea se encontraba en uso. Allí Ragnarr se encontraba. Sonrió y cuestiono el por qué tarde tanto.

Le ábrase con desesperación, llorando cual niña. Le recordé lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que me hizo falta. Y el, con un feroz beso me transmitió todo lo que sentía.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que me dijo "te amo". Y ese recuerdo quedará para siempre en mi corazón.

Los siguientes meses fueron los más dichosos de mi juventud. Platicando de nuestros logros y derrotas, todo lo ocurrido tras nuestra separación. Nos amamos sin pensar en nada más que el otro.

Ragnarr había cumplido su objetivo y yo también. Mi destino era libre, pero el suyo peligroso. Los estandartes de Los Alces de vendaval se alzaba y pronto, Ragnarr marcharía a la guerra.

Fue cuando sucedió, a sólo una semana antes de que el partiera. Mi primera visión llegó, en ella me vi junto a Ragnarr en tantos lugares distintos. Lo supe de inmediato, yo estaría por años al lado de Ragnarr. Fui tan feliz que me olvidé como era Ragnarr y le conté de mis visiones.

El no lo acepto, y negó que su destino sea estar atado a una persona o país. Colérico me acusó de querer obligarlo a amarme... Se arrepintió de conocerme y se marchó, sin importar mis lágrimas y ruegos... el se fue."

Ildri observó por el gran ventanal con gesto de preocupación. Ignorando a los turbados niños.

-Podrías hacerme una esfera de cristal? -Le pidió a Elsa, esta quedo sorprendida por la petición.

-Q-que? -Mostró su incredulidad.

-Una esfera de cristal, medianamente grande, puedes hacerlo? -Pidió aún con sus facciones finas mostrando preocupación. La niña tuvo que obedecer.

Elsa se concentró lo más que pudo y visualizo la esfera, la cual comenzó a tomar forma frente a ella. Tras minutos finalmente la esfera se completó. Era casi del tamaño de Sven.

-Gracias mi luna, realmente posees una habilidad grandiosa -Elsa quedó confundida por el apodo, pero feliz del eligió.

Ildri Pinto en la base de la esfera unas runas, también en su parte superior. Tras unos segundos, una imagen comenzó a ser vista.

Los niños impactados observaron, el evento a través del cristal.

Era en el bar del pueblo, Ragnarr se encontraba en medio de una batalla campal. Muchos hombres yacían alrededor de él en estado inconsciente, algunos fueron reconocidos por Elsa como generales. Muchos otros peleaban entre ellos. Obvio producto del alcohol en exceso. La imagen se cortó cuando unos diez hombres saltaron sobre Hierro Negro.

Ildri llevo ambas manos al corazón y suspiro.

-Me siento más tranquila si veo lo que hace, gracias -Elsa negó el agradecimientos como algo innecesario.

-P-podria continuar la historia? -La única quien no prestó atención a la esfera fue Anna. Ella habló con los ojos cristalinos. En su infantil mente ella creyó que realmente Ildri y Ragnarr se habían separado definitivamente. Y necesitaba escuchar lo contrario

Claro está que tanto Elsa y Kristoff no pensaron así. Es decir, si Ildri y Ragnarr se hubieran separado para siempre. Ildri no tenía que estar frente a ellos contado la historia. Ambos suspiraron.

Ildri cautivada enormemente por la niña estiro sus brazos hacia ella. Esta acepto el abrazo. Y se colocó a gusto en el regazo de la mujer. Esta decidió proseguir con su relato.

"Los días siguieron su camino, pero yo no. Me quedé allí, sumergiéndome en el dolor. Las lágrimas secaron mi corazón. Y el tiempo se volvió algo ajeno.

Tarde en comprender mi error. Ragni siempre fue alguien libre, el nunca soñó con la corona o deseó vivir solo en una tierra. Su único anhelo es y será surcar los mares, luchar por lo que cree, y conocer nuevas tierras. En simples palabras, la gloria de un vikingo.

Y yo... le dije que siempre estaría a mi lado, sin importar lo que él decida. Y eso era algo que él no toleraría. Nunca soporto la idea de que alguien se imponga sobre sus decisiones, y yo sin buscarlo, había actuado de la peor forma a sus ojos.

Perdí a la persona que más ame, por mis poderes y actuar sin pensar..."

Ildri se detuvo con gesto dolido.

Elsa es que se sintió más conmocionada por lo dicho. Recordó su accidente con Anna, y se cuestiono si algo así sucedería nuevamente.

-Tranquila, yo seré tu maestra, y aunque habrá errores que no podrás evitar, me aseguraré de estar y guiarte, para que sepas usar tu magia a conciencia -Ildri conforto de forma calmada y dulce. Elsa acepto las palabras de su tía.

"La noche, antes de que Ragni partiera, hubo una gran tormenta, pero poco me importó. Ya nada lo hacía, sólo continúe en aquella cabaña, en la cual vivimos tanto.

Pero parecían recuerdos tan lejanos, tan distante del dolor que sentía. Como si se tratarán de otras personas la que en ese lugar se demostraban tanto amor.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas volver el tiempo atrás. Implore al cielo que existiese una magia que me permitiera ir días atrás y corregir mi falta. Pero nada cambio, y nada cambiaría...

La puerta se abrió, y en esa noche tormentosa, una figura oscura hizo presencia. Pensé en la muerte, y la idea me saco una sonrisa. Tal vez ella lograría poner fin a tanto dolor.

El sonido del metal cayendo, me despertó de mi melancolía. Como si de un espejismo se tratase, Ragni estaba hay. Con la mirada empañada estire mi mano tratando de comprobar aquel suceso que sólo creí posible en mis sueños. El tomo mi brazo, y me llevo a su pecho, abrazándome.

-Me niego a encadenarme a tu amor... Pero no puedo vivir sin el-

Solo esas palabras bastaron, para hacerme la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

Tras esa noche, en la cual pase abrazada a Ragni desahogando el dolor que había sentido. El partió en la mañana, sin despedirse, por que el jamás lo volvería a hacer.

El me dejó un reto y aseguro que el destruiría mis visiones, demostrado que el destino era algo que cambiaba con la voluntad de uno.

Tras ese día, nunca estuvimos realmente separados. El continúo su camino, y yo le seguí de cerca, claro que con mis propias aventuras. Y fue gracias a recorrer el mundo en busca de Ragni que me volví tan diestra en la magia.

Y esa es mi relación con Hierro Negro, siempre juntos, y sólo separados, por horas, días, o semanas, y en épocas de guerra, a veces meses. "

-Desde entonces he sido la única mujer en la vida de Ragni. Y me jure a mi misma jamás usar mi clarividencia en alguien cercano a el -Anna sonrió satisfecha con la historia. Los demás quedaron relativamente felices, ya que sentía cierto descontento a la felicidad de Ragnarr por como los trataba. Ildri prosiguió.

-Ahora con eso en mente pueden entender mejor las respuestas que les daré -Hablo, los niños pusieron plena atención.

-En mi tierra nativa, Kallan. Existe la tradición, de que si una mujer decide quedarse al lado de un hombre por el resto de su vida, debe abandonar tanto a su apellido como a Kallan, para siempre -Sonrió ante la sorpresa de los demás.

-Ehhh? Pero y su familia? -Hablo Anna con espanto.

-Pues no he sabido de ellas en más de quinces años -Por la forma dicha no existía arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

-Entonces realmente es una isla sólo de mujeres -Aseguro Kristoff. Ildri asintió.

-Seguro se preguntan si Ragni pudo destruir mis visiones, verdad? -Los niños asintieron, y ella les hizo una señal para que se acercaran.

-Guarden el secreto, pues la verdad es que si lo logro -Los niños quedaron sin palabras.

-El tenía razón, y deben saber que mi clarividencia, es tan efectiva como mis habilidades y el lazo que poseo con la persona. Por lo que mis visiones fueron las más precisas que pude haber tenido -Aseguro y prosiguió tras reír ligeramente.

-Ragni acertó al decir que la voluntad cambiaba el futuro. Pero mi voluntad fue más grande que la suya, por eso aunque diferente, el resultado de mis visiones fueron la misma, yo permanecí al lado de Ragni -Tanto ella como Anna sonrieron de forma encantada. Los demás sintieron que esas dos no deberían juntarse, eran demasiado "dulces" para cualquiera.

-Y es en parte la razón por la cual estoy aquí, además de ustedes por supuesto. Mis visiones respecto a Ragni llegaron a su fin cerca de hace un año y he buscado el momento ideal, para convencer a su tío, de sentar cabeza, por decirlo de alguna forma -Algo avergonzada hablo Ildri. Elsa dudaba de que Ragnarr pudiera hacer algo así, es decir, sólo un mes había pasado en Arendelle y el ya se había marchado con la excusa de un aliado en peligro.

-También otro evento sucedió, y me hizo comprender que era momento de dejar mi vida de nómada -La mujer hizo una expresión seria.

-Hace algunos meses, tuve la visión sobre el escudo de la familia Fever, era partido en dos, y sólo el lado izquierdo permaneció en el lugar -Suspiro y su mirada negra viajó en dirección al ventanal.

-Busqué con desesperación a Ragni, ya que el era el único que conocía en persona de la familia Fever. Pero el se encontraba bien, aseguro que siendo un guerrero era normal que el estuviera cerca de la muerte. Pero luego me contó, que ciertamente algo había sucedido. En medio de una batalla, el se vio burlado por un espadachín, y este lo hubiera asesinado si no fuera por que una piedra de granizo que lo salvó... -Ildri se vio interrumpida por Anna.

-Elsa lo hizo! Su amor por tío Ragnarr superó la distancia y le salvó! -Exclamó muy segura de sus palabras.

-Claro que no! Ni siquiera sabía que existía! -Avergonzada contradijo Elsa. Ildri río melodiosamente.

-Sea lo que fuere, Ragni estaba bien y eso era lo único que importaba. Pero esa misma noche tuve la misma visión, sólo que esta ves era el lado izquierdo el que era destruido -Hablo con una mueca de tristeza. Elsa fue la que supo el significado, sus padres.

-Después de lo sucedido con sus padres, Ragni me comentó la idea de volver a Arendelle. Yo tenía unos asuntos que resolver antes de poder venir, pero todo ya está solucionado por lo que estaré con ustedes desde ahora -Finalizó, abrazando de forma cariñosa a Anna, esta acepto el gesto.

-Pero... -Elsa se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió. Ragnarr ingreso con algunos moretones, y las mejillas sonrojadas, producto de la ebriedad, seguramente.

Los niños con gestos de desconfianza se alejaron de su camino. Ildri depósito a Anna junto a su hermana.

Tras mascullar algo que sólo Ildri escucho, la alzo sobre el hombro y comenzó a retirarse.

-Lo siento niños, será todo por esta noche. Kristoff y Sven siéntanse libres de quedarse hoy - Hablo Ildri, con el rostro sonrojado y muy divertida. Los niños algo impactados, excepto por Anna, no se opusieron a la "reina".

Antes de cruzar la puerta Ragnarr lanzó algo al aire.

Kristoff con velocidad evito que toque el suelo.

-Ese anciano.. -Expreso con molestia, la risa de Ragnarr sólo aumento su ira.

-Ten -El entregó la pequeña caja a Elsa. Esta la abrió con sorpresa.

-Gracias -Elsa tomo el lazo con cuidado, algunas inscripción en dorado estaban sobre la tela roja.

-Es un amuleto según los trolls, te traerá suerte -Hablo sonriendo, Elsa asintió agradecida.

-Oh~ Eres tan tierno~ Ahora dame mi regalo ~ -Anna se colgó del chico y expreso de forma melosa.

-Sueltame! Y por qué te daría un regalo! -El se agito avergonzado, tratando de quitarse a la niña de encima.

-Pero no viniste en meses~ Es un regalo de disculpa~ -La niña continuo con el mismo tono.

-Hum, creo que tiene razón -

-Que no hagas su voz! -

Elsa río divertida por la discusión de los demás. Tomo el lazo y lo coloco en su muñeca. Tal vez ya estaba funcionado, se dijo.

* * *

-Extra:

A la mañana siguiente, en el comedor donde la familia real desayuna.

-Ten mocosa -

Elsa fue tomada por sorpresa, tanto Anna como Ildri observaron. Ragnarr le tendió a la niña una caja envuelta. Solo Kristoff de los presentes desconfío de este acto.

-Eh?, gracias.. -Hablo con un ligero sonrojo. Realmente no creía que su tío siquiera supiera de su cumpleaños.

Abrió la caja lentamente, para expectación de los presentes.

Había una araña, grande y peluda.

..

.

-!Khyaaaa! -Grito lanzando la caja lejos. Solo Anna y Hierro Negro reían. Los demás suspiraron.

-!C-c-omo Te atreves!? -Alterada exigió una respuesta, Ragnarr le dirigió una mirada divertida.

Dejo una caja más pequeña en la mesa y se retiró.

-!No lo quiero! -Elsa le dejó claro su enojo. Pero Ragnarr sólo río.

-Ábrelo, este es de los dos, te aseguro que no hay nada malo -Hablo Ildri, alejando la araña que Anna había recogido. Esta le hizo un puchero.

Elsa aún con dudas obedeció.

Era un ciempiés...

-!Pero que les sucede!? -Esta vez lanzo con furia la caja. Ildri y Anna rieron y sólo Kristoff quedo impactado.

Ildri le dirigió una mirada tanto a Elsa como a Kristoff. La sonrisa de la mujer sólo se podía definir como perversa y sádica. Los niños comenzaron a comprender el por qué los reyes se amaban tanto.

-Ten, y un concejo es que no acepten algo que no pueden ver -Divertida le tendió un collar. La niña aceptando su error acepto el regalo.

El collar tenía en el centro de un zafiro, un copo de nieve, por lo que sin dudas era del gusto de la niña.

-Gracias, tía Ildri -La niña se dispuso a abrazar a la mujer,

-No olvides agradecerle también a Ragni -Le recordó correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Nunca -Hablo de forma despectiva. Al sentir el crujir de sus huesos se arrepintió. Su tía tenía mucha fuerza.

-L-lo haré! -Exclamó para evitar sofocarse. Ildri satisfecha libero a la niña.

-Es tan sádica como el... -Le susurro Kristoff, para evitar daños a su integridad.

-Ya lo se...- Le respondió Elsa, con un gesto de lamentación. Y se preguntó si ella y su hermana sobrevivirían a la pareja de los nuevos reyes...


	7. Arendelle

Disclamer: Frozen y sus personajes pertenecen solo a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Nota de autor: Agradezco cada comentario, pero si no respondo uno, es por que no se que decir :3. Las portadas son dibujos hechos por mi, puedes buscarlos en mayor calidad en mi cuenta de DevíantArt como Crismoster25.

Frozen-Nordic

Capitulo siete: Arendelle...

* * *

Aún a corta edad, Anna se considera que tiene un buen sentido al notar los "avances" románticos de las personas. Ya que sólo ella lo noto, desde la llegada de su tío. Ella y Ragnarr habían paseado muchas veces por la ciudad, usualmente cuando Elsa estudiaba.

Anna en el mes que su tío estuvo, notó como, sirvientas o ciudadanas se mostraron atraídas por este. Y algunas habían hecho o intentado "avances" con el.

Anna siempre se preguntó, el por qué su tío ignoro o rechazo a todas las candidatas a tía, como ella diría. Por que muchas eran buenas y hermosas mujeres, y muy amables con ella.

Claro, luego llegó Ildri y comprendió todo. Era absurdo, incluso para ella traicionar a alguien como su tía, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que está siempre vigilaba a Ragnarr, también estaban las otras runas, por supuesto.

Anna a diferencia de Elsa si noto el cambio en el ambiente tras la llegada de tía Ildri. Hace un mes atrás.

Las mujeres que pretendían a su tío, ahora se notaban en decaimiento, y algunas hasta con ciertos destellos de envidia.

Anna guiada por lo que aprendió en libros de romances, desde que aprendió a leer. Supo que la causa era la gran distancia que había entre Ildri y las "otras". Que era demasiada en opinión de la niña.

Concluyendo sus reflexiones, Anna deslumbró la entrada a la plaza del castillo.

Su tío paso a su lado, por su expresión y paso firme se notaba apresurado.

Anna observó a Elsa y su tía. La última suspiro.

-Que paso? -Cuestiono la pequeña del cabello chocolate.

* * *

-Y que sucederá con la compañía ahora? - Hablo Elsa. Su entrenamiento ya había finalizado y ahora descansaba. A su lado Ildri como ella se encontraba sentada en la fuente. La mujer se alertó y sorprendió por la pregunta que ni ella se atrevió a hacer.

Ragnarr que entrenaba lanzando hachas, tras escuchar a la niña fallo su tiro. Se giró en su dirección con expresión de no haber comprendido.

-Que? -Su voz se mostró conflictiva.

-Dijiste que la compañía siempre viajaba, y que nunca se había detenido desde que la refundaste -Recordó la menor, Ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su tía.

Ragnarr se quedó en silencio, luego sin mediar palabras, se dirigió al interior del castillo.

-Y ahora que sucederá? -Preguntó Anna, ella aún no entendía muy bien que era la compañía, por lo que no podía saber que tan grave era el asunto.

* * *

-Conociendo a Ragnarr... Tal vez decida marcharse con sus hombres y olvidarse de ustedes -Ildri le respondió con expresión de duda.

Anna miro sumamente molesta a su hermana, esta no creía lo que escuchaba.

-Mira lo que hiciste! Ahora tío Ragnarr se irá! -Acusó con pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

-Yo... no sabía.. -Trato de excusarse, pero era consciente de que su tío no era alguien que se quedará en un lugar mucho tiempo.

-Tranquilas, yo ya había planeado hablarlo con él más adelante, ahora tratare de llegar a un acuerdo con el -Pese a lo dicho, Ildri no se mostró muy optimista.

-No. Les aseguro que el no se irá -Tras mentalizarse, la mujer les sonrió y luego siguió el camino por el cual se fue Ragnarr.

Las niñas observaron como su tía se iba.

-No hablaré contigo hasta saber que tío Ragnarr se quedará! -Tras sacarle la lengua, Anna se fue corriendo del lugar. Elsa alzo una mano para detenerla pero no encontró que decirle.

Tras quedarse sola, Elsa frunció el seño molesta. Ella no tenía la culpa, sólo hizo una pregunta! Todo era culpa de su tío y su miedo a quedarse en un solo punto. Pensando en eso se retiró a su cuarto.

Ese día Anna no le dirigió ni una palabra..

* * *

En la siguiente mañana, Ildri se mostró bastante alegre, pero Ragnarr no se había presentado al desayuno.

La mujer sólo aseguro que en la tarde todo se sabría. Anna por su parte, hasta ver los resultados que quería, no dejaría de ignorar a su hermana. Elsa por su parte seguía culpando a su tío de todo el asunto.

* * *

Ya en la tarde, la familia real, se encontraba en el lugar donde Elsa hizo su primera demostración de magia a la compañía.

Toda la compañía se encontraba en el lugar. Elsa había sido ordenada con hacer un tipo de escenario para su tío. Ella con algo de esfuerzo lo había logrado.

Ragnarr subió al escenario y observó a los soldados frente a el.

-Se que todos conocen el por qué decidí volver a Arendelle! Y se, que conocen el cambio que hubo en el plan inicial! Me disculpo por no haberlo notado antes! Pero al tomar mis decisiones realmente no pienso en ustedes como algo ajeno a mi ser! Hemos luchado tanto tiempo, que realmente los considero parte de mi persona! -Un rugido de los soldados se hizo escuchar, tanto Anna como Elsa escuchaban sorprendidas a su tío. Ildri dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros de forma soñadora.

-Pero la verdad es que no lo son! Todos tienen sus propias familias y ambiciones! Y hoy vengo a hablarles de mi propia decisión! Me he decidido a quedarme en este reino por los próximos años! Y quiero preguntarles quienes de ustedes se quedará a mi lado?! Ninguno me debe nada! Todos decidimos formar parte de Los Alces del vendaval por propia decisión! Ninguno será juzgado ni nada si decide marcharse! Ahora respóndanme soldados! Seguiréis a mi lado y lucharéis por esta tierra!? -Tras finalizar, se hizo silencio.

De pronto los soldados comenzaron a golpear en su propio pecho con el puño cerrado. El sonido combinado resonó en el bosque fuertemente.

Esa era la característica especial de la compañía, ya que el sonido era similar al choque de los Alces cuando luchan entre ellos.

Ragnarr sonrió satisfecho. Anna maravillada trato de imitar a los soldados. Pero desistió tras el primer golpe, con gesto dolido se agachó. Ildri le consoló mientras sonreía muy alegremente. Elsa por su parte, comenzó a entender lo que significa ser un auténtico líder.

Los golpes comenzaron a cesar hasta que se volvió al silencio.

-Si Barrí!? -Cuestiono Ragnarr a uno de sus generales que había levantado la mano.

-Aún continuaríamos nuestros saqueos!? -Cuestiono el joven que aún no había podido hacer la actividad en calidad de general.

Ragnarr voltio en dirección de Ildri. Puso su mano izquierda a modo de tapar la otra, para que los soldados no pudieran verla. Con la cual hizo un tres y luego cuatro.

Ildri frunció el seño y negó. Con sus manos hizo lo mismo, sólo que mostró un uno y un dos.

Ragnarr mascullo algo que sonó despectivo y luego asintió.

Volvió a ser lo mismo con sus manos pero esta vez mostró un cinco.

Ildri negó con expresión furiosa. Esta vez mostró sólo un uno.

Hiero Negro no tolero esto. Hizo un dos y luego un tres. Esta vez le tocó a Ildri tener que asentir con gesto poco satisfecho.

-Si lo haremos! solo que entre una o dos veces por año! Y no deberá superar los tres meses!-Los soldados asintieron en aprobación.

-Seguiremos funcionando como mercenarios!? -Un hombre tan alto como Ragnarr hablo.

-Si Siberiano! Pero deberemos sólo aceptar encargos de tiempo razonable! Nada más de pelear por más de un año! -Todos aceptaron.

-!Larga vida al comandante general! Larga vida A Hierro Negro! -Muchas ovaciones se escucharon. Aunque Elsa lo negara, en el fondo se sentía orgullosa de su tío. Anna y Ildri por otra parte, expresaban libremente su orgullo.

-!Esto merece una celebración! Mañana todos están invitados a un gran banquete en el castillo! Ahora vamos al bar! -Tras esto, los gritos de victoreo no se hicieron esperar. Ragnarr fue llevado al pueblo en hombros.

Las féminas no pudieron evitar sentir que se olvidaron de ellas.

Ildri se giró y le sonrió a las niñas.

-Quien quiere pasear por el bosque? -Hablo alegremente, Anna acepto de inmediato. Elsa tenía sus dudas, pero también tenía entendido que su tía era alguien fuerte, por lo que si ocurría algo, podía confiar en ella.

* * *

-Ahh~ Que lindas flores -Anna iba de aquí para allá de forma alegre. Elsa observaba alrededor y también se concentraba en su hermana.

-Tía Ildri? -Anna hablo de forma confundida. Inmediatamente Elsa se giró. No había nadie, busco a su tía y no la encontró.

Las niñas se acercaron, algo temerosas.

-Tengan cuidado por favor... -La voz tersa les llegó con un escalofrío y una caricia en la mejilla. Se giraron lentamente y su tía estaba hay sonriéndoles.

-No quisiera que se perdieran -Por la forma dicha les dio a entender todo lo contrario.

Tarde las niñas comprendieron su error. Por que lo más peligroso en ese bosque, era su tía...

* * *

El pueblo de Arendelle se encontraba en celebración. Por todo el lugar se respira el aroma de la comida local y las músicas que acompañaban.

Los motivos de la fiesta eran muchos, pero el principal era la adición de la compañía de Los Alces del vendaval, al ejército de Arendelle.

Sin dudas los ciudadanos estaban felices del hecho, ya que con los años su ejército había menguado de forma considerable. Pero ahora podían sentirse seguros con la nueva incorporación.

También el crecimiento del reino estaba asegurado, económicamente y de forma estructurar.

Por que los más de dos mil soldados, eran tras años de conquistas y demás, de una fortuna envidiable. Y aseguraban a los comerciantes locales sin dudas, jugosos ingresos por los siguientes años.

También al instalarse en Arendelle, se deben de construir viviendas para los nuevos ciudadanos. Ya que no pueden sólo quedarse en los barcos como hasta ahora.

Los Planos de la nueva expansión ya estaban listos. Y se calculaba que para los siguientes meses las familias de los soldados comenzarían a llegar.

Esta ola de mano de obra, soldados, ingresos y proyectos, era sin dudas uno de los más grandes eventos en los últimos años.

Los cinco regentes habían dado un discurso en la mañana, mientras todo era preparado. Trataron de aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer más formal la coronación de Ragnarr, pero este dejo muy en claro que era algo innecesario.

El pueblo realmente no tenía pleno conocimiento sobre todo lo ocurrido en los meses que pasaron. Y muchos rumores sobre la familia real se esparcieron por el reino, algunos con mucha malicia. Acusaciones de un complot para apoderarse del reino, otros sobre brujerías y demás.

Ragnarr nunca fue alguien que ocultara la verdad, y no pensaba dejar que se dijeran rumores sobre el o su familia. Esa es la doctrina que aprendió con la compañía. Sin secretos ni falsas acusaciones.

-Voy a dejar en claro esto! Y quiero que todo el reino lo sepa!.. -Desde un escenario en la plaza central, Ragnarr hablo fuertemente, frente a él una multitud, detrás estaban la familia real y los regentes, los últimos se mostraron algo inseguros.

-... !Soy Ragnarr Fever "Hierro Negro" Hijo de Jerall Fever "El grande", y no deseo la corona! Pero hasta que Elsa Fever! La heredera legítima este preparada! Yo seré el rey regente!... -Algunos murmullos descontentos se escucharon en la multitud, pero Hierro Negro no prestó atención.

-... Los cinco regentes me brindan apoyo y asistencia! Si no confían en mi! Confíen en ellos! Pero no voy a irme! No permitiré que el reino que mi padre llevo a la gloria! Sufra por una crisis de herencia!... -Los murmullos habían cesado, pero los regentes aun estaban nerviosos.

-... Se que solo me ven como un bárbaro! Un salvaje que sólo respira en la guerra! Y tienen razón! Siempre seré un vikingo y nada más! Pero mientras yo esté aquí! Les juro que defenderé este reino hasta el último respiró!... -Gestos de aceptación se mostraron entre los ciudadanos.

-... Este pueblo! Se ha alejado del misticismo que nuestros abuelos profesaban! De las leyendas de nuestros fundadores! Por ello se que temen y desconfían! Ante la magia y la hechicería!... -Murmullos de sorpresa se hicieron escuchar.

-... He viajado más allá de los horizontes eslavos y la península Ibérica! He visto poderes y habilidades que van mas allá de la comprensión! Luche con criaturas que sólo encontrarán en libros de mitología! Por eso les pido que abran sus mentes!... -Ragnarr tendió su mano hacia atrás, Ildri la tomo con una sonrisa.

Luego de observar un momento a la multitud, la hermosa mujer elevó su mano libre, susurrando palabras en otra lengua. Los tatuajes ildrich comenzaron a brillar en un tono rojizo oscuro, sus ojos en su totalidad se hicieron negros.

El cuerpo de Ragnarr fue rápidamente envuelto en una luz del mismo tono, y cuando fue sumergido completamente. Hubo una explosión de luz, luego el bravo guerrero ya no estaba. Ragnarr había desaparecido.

La conmoción fue total, incluso los regentes y las princesas, quienes tenían una idea de lo que sucedería, quedaron en shock.

-Bru-brujeria! -Un hombre joven en el medio de la multitud, dio el grito temeroso, algunos comenzaron a gritar cosas similares.

Pero todos se detuvieron cuando una luz hizo una explosión en el centro de la gente.

-No es brujería... -El primer hombre que grito, sintió como alguien ponía una mano en su hombro.

-...Es magia! -Ragnarr se hizo escuchar, y el sujeto frente de el cayo por la sorpresa.

-Y he de aquel que la llame bruja! Ella es mi mujer! -Rugió señalando a Ildri, aunque sin verla. Esta sonreía ampliamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ragnarr comenzó a caminar en dirección del escenario, con un gesto de seriedad, las personas aún conmocionadas se apartaron de su camino.

Cuando volvió a su lugar, Ildri le abrazo por el brazo. El intento apartarla pero la cautivada mujer se negó a soltarlo. Hierro Negro suspiro y reanudó su discurso.

-El mundo está cambiando! Muchas leyendas se están haciendo más reales con los años! Y deben dejar sus perjuicios retrógradas! No todos con facultades mágicas son brujas o malvados hechiceros! Piensen esto! Y nunca olviden lo que se ha dicho hoy! Ahora que comiencen los preparativos! -Sus hombres que estaban entre la multitud, rugieron. Pero el pueblo en si se mostraba aún en la sorpresa.

Ildri sonriendo maravillosamente, se separó de su amado Ragnarr y alzo ambas manos al cielo. Dijo algo que nadie entendió y nuevamente sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar.

El suelo debajo de los ciudadanos a lo largo del pueblo, desde el muelle hasta el castillo comenzó a brillar. Muchos círculos de runas se mostraron con esa luz rojiza tan oscurosida.

Todos se preguntaron, muchos con temor, que es este siguiente hechizo. Ragnarr el cuando su mujer había pintado esas runas sin que nadie lo note.

Las runas comenzaron a deformarse y convertirse en esferas de luz, no más grande que una moneda, de colores muy variados.

Las hermosas luces se elevaron con lentitud, con muy poca resistencia al viento. Y en aquella gris mañana, el brillo atrayente de esa peculiar magia, sobre salió.

Las personas en su mayoría quedaron muy absortas por la belleza que generaban las esferas luminas en el ambiente, más cuando aceptaron que era una magia inofensiva.

Los ojos de Anna se convirtieron en estrellas y Elsa la detuvo de salir corriendo a jugar con el hechizo de su tía. Eran princesas, no debían alocarse enfrente a su pueblo, sin importar su edad.

Una niña muy curiosa tocó una esfera y esta hizo un pequeño tintineo antes de desaparecer.

-Mami! Vi a papá! -La infante tomo a su madre por el vestido llamando la atención de la mujer. Esta quedó confundida por la expresión de felicidad de su retoño y por lo que dijo.

Tocó una esfera también, y la imagen del su esposo junto a su hija le llegó de repente. Una cálida sensación se instaló en su pecho por el repentino recuerdo.

-Yo también tesoro! -La mujer tomo en sus brazos a la niña y ambas rieron. Desearon que el padre de familia que viajaba mucho por su trabajo, pronto volviera.

Pronto muchos ciudadanos se animaron a tocar las esferas, que curiosamente parecían esquivar a las personas, y sólo cuando uno quería tocarlas eran alcanzadas.

A muchos les llegaron un recuerdo muy querido, o un sueño que aún no cumplían. También en casos muy reducidos, la persona de la cual uno estaba enamorado o enamorada.

Elsa muy curiosa por lo escuchado, tocó una esfera verde que pasó a su lado.

La imagen de Anna cuando tenía sólo cuatros años vino a ella. La pequeña se encontraba a su lado, con una expresión maravillada y un copo de nieve sobre su naricita.

La heredera recordaba perfectamente el día, fue cuando por primera vez mostró su magia a alguien más.

Anna tocó una esfera casi en el mismo instante que su hermana.

Recordó a Elsa, con un brillo azul en sus manos, había formado un pequeño muñeco de nieve, aunque era un muñeco bastante llamativo.

De pronto, muchos más recuerdos llegaron, todos referentes a su hermana usando magia años atrás.

Anna se giro y chocó la mirada con su mayor, sonrieron para luego abrazarse.

-Lo recuerdo todo! -Dijo alegremente la menor, ahora por fin comprendió lo dicho por su hermana aquel día. Elsa no respondió, pero en su expresión demostró que estaba muy feliz por el hecho.

-Es amor!... -La melodiosa voz de Ildri se hizo escuchar, y rápidamente llamo la atención de los presentes.

-Es el amor y la felicidad que me alberga, lo que plasmé en este hechizo de empatía! -La mujer con expresión de enamorada, observó a un estoico Ragnarr. Luego ella llevo sus manos a su propio corazón y le sonrió de forma majestuosa a la multitud.

Muchos y mujeres también, quedaron impactados por tal gesto dulce de parte de la singularmente hermosa Ildri. Y también se preguntaron el como alguien así podía estar con Ragnarr.

Pero absolutamente todos se dijeron, que no había forma de que la magia pudiera ser usada por malas personas.

-Después dices que no eres bruja -Hierro negro hablo mientras se dirigía al castillo, seguido por los felices regentes y las princesas.

El volvió la vista a lo hechizados ciudadanos, que ahora sólo miraban a la "reina" como si fuera una especie de ángel, y a él con más recelos que antes.

-Fufufu~ -Ildri colgada del brazo de Hierro Negro, rió de forma dulce. Sumamente feliz de que este la allá defendido.

Anna y Elsa hablaban de los recuerdos recuperados por la menor.

Elsa en un momento observó a su tia, quien a pesar de los obvios intentos de Ragnarr de apartarla, se negaba a soltarlo. La niña se preguntó que si cuando llegara el momento de mostrar sus poderes a los ciudadanos de Arendelle, ella recibiría la misma aceptación.

* * *

Ya en la tarde los preparativos estaban completos, y la totalidad del pueblo de Arendelle se encontraba en completa aceptación de la nueva administración. También sobre las habilidades mágicas de la nueva reina.

Su rápida aceptación se debía en su mayoría a Ildri, y toda el aura que la rodeaba, que hacia difícil dudar de su palabra o verla de forma negativa. Los pobladores tras meditar lo sucedido y discutirlo durante las preparaciones, simplemente no encontraron una verdadera razón para desconfiar en la hermosa mujer. Y el único verdadero defecto de la encantadora reina que encontraron, fue que está estaba enamorada de Ragnarr.

Además era muy pronto para tachar la administración de Hierro Negro como mala, y hasta ahora había demostrado que realmente estarían bien bajo su mando. Más teniendo en cuenta la próxima adición del nuevo condado de Markuu, lo cual consiguió el nuevo rey en sólo unos meses.

Cuando los preparativos estaban completos en su mayoría, los pobladores decidieron festejar, y dejar de lado todo el asunto.

* * *

La población de Arendelle realmente no era grande y en los últimos años había menguado consideradamente.

Por lo cual las mesas de banquetes se habían esparcido por el castillo, de modo de que todo el pueblo asistiera fácilmente al banquete.

Los soldados de la compañía por su parte, se encontraban festejando en los muelles del pueblo, ya que su forma de festejar era demasíada excesiva para los ciudadanos, tal que todo niño o puritano debería alejarse de ese lugar. Habían muchos gallardos sin pudor entre los Alces del vendaval, y pusieron sus ojos en las mujeres solteras de Arendelle en esa festiva noche.

La familia real había disfrutado bastante la celebración.

Ragnarr había pasado su tiempo bebiendo junto a los generales y ex generales de la compañía, los cuales decidieron asistir al banquete en el castillo, por que ya eran mayores o estaban en pareja, entre otras razones. Los que compartían a su lado entre los regentes y sus familias, fueron muy entretenidos y fascinados por lo que contaban los miembros de la compañía. Hierro Negro también bailó con una encantada Ildri, ganándose varias miradas de envidia y sorpresa, por que el gran hombre demostró habilidad en el bailé, más con las alegres canciones tradicionales de Escandinavia.

La hermosa reina estaba a la derecha de Ragnarr, sirviéndole generosas cantidades de vino. La alegre mujer respondió gustosa a las preguntas de las personas que se acercaron a saludarla personalmente, dejando su imagen más positiva. Pero increíblemente, nadie le pidió una pieza a la reina, y no era algo que se viera mal el hacerlo, era algo normal. Solo que nadie quiso averiguar si Ragnarr era alguien celoso, o posesivo, aunque teniendo en cuenta la historia de Hierro Negro, no parecía realmente alguien tolerante en esos temas. Por lo que nadie se arriesgó por un baile con la hermosa Ildri.

Las princesas junto a Kristoff y Sven, se habían pasado la noche divirtiéndose a sus modos. Anna era de naturaleza jovial, pero su hermana mayor era una conservadora, por lo que tendían a diferir cuando se hablaba de diversión.

Pero de todas formas la noche había sido entretenida, también entre los deliciosos postres y grandes anécdotas que los mayores contaban, habían aprovechado la oportunidad para conocer a niños de su edad.

Tristemente descubrieron que en Arendelle la población infantil no era muy pareja, es decir. El más cercano en edad a Elsa era un adolescente de dieciséis que obviamente no jugaría con ellos. Y la más cercana a Anna era una niña de cuatros que realmente no se mostraba con ánimos de hacer amistad con la realeza.

Por lo que tuvieron que aceptar que no podrían hacer más amistades en Arendelle, por ahora. Tal vez con suerte, en las familias de los hombres de la compañía, habría algunos niños de su edad.

Ildri en el único momento que se separó de Ragnarr, fue cuando "Convenció amablemente" a Kristoff de bailar aunque sea una pieza con las princesas. El muchacho ante la amenaza encubierta con lindas palabras, tuvo que aceptar.

Anna se había mostrado insatisfecha, por tener que conformarse con Kristoff como pareja de baile. Esto causó obvia molestia en el hijo de los trolls.

Sin embargo, habían demostrado ser una pareja adorable ante los ojos de los adultos, sobre todo para Ildri, que emitía vellos suspiro y hablaba de sus memorias a Ragnarr, este no se mostró muy interesado en los menores.

Cuando llegó el turno de Elsa, esta mostró elegancia en cada refinado gestó y movimiento, demostrando las claras diferencias con su hermanita. Kristoff fue cohibido por esto, y sintió el peso de estar con una auténtica princesa, como el diría. Pero la niña supo calmarlo, por lo que se divirtieron.

Sven por su parte, había sido muy restringido, ya que era un animal y más importante, un alce, pero como era pequeño se le permitió deambular por el lugar, aunque también se le ordenó quedarse al lado de Ragnarr, luego de que causará ciertos malentendidos entre las personas.

Pero encontró su lugar al alejarse del rey y convertirse en la distracción para los más pequeños.

* * *

Las horas hicieron su trabajo, y el banquete llegó a su fin. Fueron los regentes los que tuvieron que despedir a los invitados, ya que en algún momento los reyes habían desaparecido, seguramente para consumar un acto muy normal entre una pareja de su edad.

Por otra parte, las princesas junto a sus dos invitados especiales. Se habían retirado a la sala de estar del castillo dos horas antes de que todo terminara, donde tras encender la chimenea, se dispusieron a escuchar una historia por parte de él enigmático Salín.

Pero los tres niños habían quedado dormidos, tras unas pocas palabras. Sven se acomodó a los pies de estos, también para dormir.

El hombre de piel aceitunada sonrió, ya que el tenia previsto esto, y sólo había convencido a los testarudos menores para que estos cayeran dormidos en un lugar más apropiado que la gran sala donde se llevó acabo el banquete.

Le pidió a una sirvienta que busque una cobija para los niños, y que tratara de no despertarles. Tal vez pasar la noche durmiendo en un sofá, le cause unos malestares a los menores en la mañana, pero eso les servirá de lección para no ser tan testarudos, cuando alguien les pide que se retiren a su cuarto.

Tras resolver el asunto, Salín regreso a él banquete. Una llamativa mujer le había dado buena vibras desde que llegó a Arendelle. Tras averiguar qué era una viuda y recibir buenas indirectas a lo largo de la celebración, estaba listo para hacer su movimiento. Con algo de suerte pasaría el resto de la noche, como seguramente lo estaría haciendo su comandante y rey en estos momentos.

* * *

Ragnarr vestido solo con un simple pantalón camino entre ligeros tambaleos por los pasillos oscuros, la música y demás ruidos ya estaban acallados, diciéndole que el banquete ya finalizó. Tras pasar por la puerta de la sala de estar, se volvió.

Observo como el mocoso y las princesas dormían en el sofá, uno al lado del otro. Los menores tenían la cabeza inclinada en los hombros de Elsa. La imagen plácida seguramente causaría ternura en quien la viera, pero no a él.

Hierro Negro tomo un trago de la botella que llevaba en la mano derecha y decidió marcharse, pero luego ingreso de nuevo a la sala.

Tomó la cobija que se había caído y volvió a cubrir a los mocosos. Sven abrió los ojos cuando se sintió descubierto, rápidamente los volvió a cerrar, con nervios.

-Ensucia la alfombra y te convierto en estuche para una daga -Le amenazó el hombre, causando un temblor en el animal.

Aunque Sven obviamente nunca haría tal cosa, la amenaza fue más, "No digas que viste que me preocupo por estos chicos, o te mato" O así lo interpreto el alce.

Ragnarr se retiro reanudando su objetivo principal, y luego de unos minutos volvió. Pero se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, preguntándose si debería volver a su cuarto, o no.

-Ragni~~~ -La acaramelada voz de Ildri se hizo escuchar.

Hierro Negro se dio vuelta y camino en dirección contraria a la voz, tal vez llegaba a tiempo para festejar con los soldados en el muelle.

Luego volvió y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde su mujer le esperaba.

Sven escuchó algo que dijo el amenazante Ragnarr, algo que sonó a "la debilidad de un hombre". Pero el alce resto importancia y volvió a su sueño.


	8. Fallas

Disclamer: Frozen y sus personajes pertenecen solo a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Nota de autor: Agradezco cada comentario, pero si no respondo uno, es porque no sé qué decir :3. Las portadas son dibujos hechos por mí, puedes buscarlos en mayor calidad en mi cuenta de DevíantArt como Crismoster25.

Frozen-Nordic

Capitulo ocho: Fails…..

* * *

-Por los próximos días asistirás a Frederic con la nueva expansión del pueblo. También quiero que ambas conozcan a los generales de la compañía, y aprendan lo que una compañía hace y es pero eso será más adelante -Ragnarr ordenó aquella mañana, como usualmente hacía, de sorpresa. Elsa asintió, y continuo con su desayuno, ella sabía que algo así sucedería, ya era más de un mes desde que se habló del proyecto, en el gran banquete. Anna se mostró algo dudosa, su tío no solía incluirla a la hora de enseñar sobre algo referente a la compañía o muchos otros asuntos.

Pero Ildri se mostró con preocupación por lo oído.

-Pero sólo... son unas niñas... -Protesto débilmente la mujer mostrándose decaída cuando Hierro Negro frunció el ceño.

-Ya lo hemos hablado, no serán criadas en una torre de cristal -Con molestia y un tono contenido, el hombre le recordó.

-Pero... -La mujer desvío la mirada con tristeza en sus facciones.

Las menores se sintieron cohibidas por la atmósfera, hasta ahora no habían presenciado este comportamiento en sus tíos.

Ragnarr desvío la mirada de su mujer, y luego con una mano agito su propio cabello en un gesto de molestia.

-Ildri, no lo hagas más difícil -Pidió y luego se colocó el casco, preparándose para retirarse. La mujer asintió, pero no elevó la mirada.

Ragnarr suspiraron se retiró.

-Discúlpenme -Ildri se excusó y también se retiró. Dejando a las niñas muy afectadas.

-Que fue eso Elsa? -Anna busco en su mayor, algo que le ayudará a comprender la situación. Elsa observó a la menor y le sonrió.

-Tranquila, no creo que haiga problemas, ni algo malo. Aunque, creo que es algo complicado -Pese querer tranquilizar a la menor, esto solo la confundió más. Elsa ya tenía una idea de lo que la compañía era, y si estaba en lo correcto, realmente no es algo que debería saber Anna, no ahora.

-Solo trata de no dejarte afectar, y sólo debemos esperar para ver de qué se trata. Así que tranquila -Esta vez logro calmarlo a la niña a su lado, satisfecha terminó su desayunó. Aunque tenías sus dudas internas respecto al tema.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, así como las semanas y Elsa se instruyó en la administración constructiva, un aprendizaje muy pesado, sobre todo para una niña. Pero enfrentó el reto de forma obstinada, negándose a retirar hasta comprender plenamente toda la labor que realiza el maestro de planeaciones, en este caso Frederic. El hombre se mostró paciente con ella, como usualmente era, y le enseñó la totalidad de sus funciones con mucho detalles, aunque por momentos incluso él se mostró aburrido por lo monótono que era el proceso.

La construcción de un nuevo barrio, el cual Anna había titulado "El sendero del vendaval", ya que esta construcción estaría conectada a un centro de entrenamiento para las futuras tropas, proyecto a futuro. Elsa se mostró disconforme al tener que aceptar que su hermana nombrará al nuevo barrio, ya que era ella junto a Frederic quienes tenían que llevar a cabo el plan de construcción. Pero por mero capricho la menor, le pidió a Ragnarr el derecho de hacerlo, este acepto por que la heredera había cometido ciertos errores durante el aprendizaje.

Elsa no acepto tal desacredito, ella había aprendido desde el presupuesto, los salarios, la contratación del personal, desde los peones hasta los capataces, artesanos y demás, los materiales a usar y donde conseguirlos, que capacidades tenía Arendelle para llevar a cabo el proyecto, sin la necesidad de importar o contratar más mano de obra, así como muchas otras cuestiones. Ella se había esforzado para llevar el comienzo del proyecto con el mayor éxito posible, y Frederic le había enseñado todo lo necesario, así como también le había dado el apoyo cuando lo necesitaba.

Y la mayor dificultad era cuando Elsa, una niña de diez años, tenía que hablar, ya sea con capataces, comerciantes, o el concejo y el rey. Porque este había dejado en claro el primer día, que ella sería tratada como una Maestra en planeación, no como la heredera. Esto era total, por lo cual se tenía que dirigir a muchos como iguales o en el caso de a Ragnarr superiores. Lo cual se le hizo extraño, ella había nacido como princesa, por lo cual fue criada como una superior natural, y tener que comportarse así le fue incómodo.

La mayoría le observó con cierta diversión, y muy pocos se sorprendieron de sus capacidades. Eso fue tan frustrante, porque era una niña y lo sabía perfectamente, así como el mundo. Por lo que tener que ordenarles a adultos o tratar de llegar a un acuerdo de igual a igual, así como tener que hacer una petición a sus superiores, le era sumamente difícil. Muchos le dieron poca importancia a sus argumentos y otros intentaron, tal vez lo consiguieron, sacarle ventaja de su inexperiencia. Pero cuando lo noto no dudo en reclamar, la respuesta del divertido jefe leñador fue, que tenía permiso del rey. "Esa mocosa se cree que el mundo se mueve con palabras refinadas y buenos deseos. Tienen permiso para mostrarle cómo funciona el mundo del dinero" Fueron las palabras textuales de una reunión de comerciantes con el rey. Esto dejo a Elsa furiosa, pero no podía quejarse, menos con Ragnarr.

"Habla rápido que el proyecto ya lleva dos días de retraso, y hay otros asuntos que tratar" "El presupuesto es absurdo! Si no puedes reducir los gastos encontremos a alguien que lo haga!" "Tus ideas me aburren, vete y no vuelvas sin algo bueno" Duros y fríos comentarios recibía si se presentaba ante el rey, con una petición o un reclamo. Prefería hacerlo con los regentes ya que estos la trataban mejor y eran más racionales.

La primera semana luego de unos pocos días para aprender lo básico, fue terrible, pero finalmente había comenzado a hacerse escuchar, con buenos argumentos y una mirada llena de determinación. La comenzaron a ver con menos condescendencia y más importancia, y ella creyó que todo seguiría ese camino. Y así fue, consiguió que el presupuesto se redujera, buenos entendimientos con los capataces y alguna que otra ganga con los comerciantes. También su mayor logro, fue llegar a un excelente trato para importar el hierro necesario desde el ducado de Markuu.

Pero su tío Ragnarr, simplemente menospreciaba cada logro conseguido o restaba importancia. Lo cual le molestaba a la heredera, aunque nunca admitiría en voz alta, ella en verdad quería ser reconocida por Hierro Negro. Y fue cuando sucedió.

Elsa creyó que a mayor mano de obra, más velocidad habría en la construcción, lo cual era cierto, pero no considero algo muy importante. Y sólo cuando fue llamada por el rey, fue que lo supo. Ella no estaba mal en lo que hacía, sólo no pensó en la calidad de mano de obra, había utilizado algunos soldados que habían demostrado ánimos de querer aportar, claro que por un sueldo. Pronto los reclamos de los capataces llegaron, y ella se vio incapaz de manejar el problema, trató de hacer que los soldados obedecieran a sus capataces, pero estos solo hacían oídos sordos a sus peticiones. Al final fue Frederic quien le dijo que los echara, y lo hizo, a una semana de la contratación. Pero uno no puede contratar y luego echar a alguien así como así, menos si eran soldados. Elsa tuvo que pagarles, y se sintió burlada por la felicidad de estos ese día, tentada de usar sus poderes. Pero no lo hizo, puesto estos hombres pertenecían a la guardia del vendaval, y sólo seguían órdenes de el rey. El último que recibió su bolsa con monedas lo confirmo con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Por eso Elsa ahora se encontraba hincada ante el rey Ragnarr, como cualquier otra siervo, porque de momento seguía siendo una Maestra de planificación. Las palabras de su tío como siempre eran frías, menospreciándola y finalmente había dicho lo que ella no quería escuchar. La estaba despidiendo.

-No puedes hacer eso! -Elsa se puso de pie, incapaz de soportar la orden dada.

-Te atreves a levantarle la voz a tu rey? -La observó con una mirada oscura, de las cuales ella no podía mantener al cruzar las miradas y un tono de advertencia. La niña agachó la mirada, y no podo creer que los guardias se posicionaran en defensa, como si la fueran a arrastrar a la salida si no moderaba su tono.

-Mi-Mi, alteza... -Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por la indignación que sentía.

-.. Solo que no creo que sea justo. Si usted me da más tiempo, sé que puedo solucionar el error -Pidió con su voz enrarecida por tener que hablarle así a su tío. Nunca se podría acostumbrar a eso.

-Tiempo? Error? Crees que es un simple error contratar y despedir a alguien!? -Bramó Hierro Negro, y la niña tembló levemente.

-No lo creo! pero!.. -Aun con la cabeza agacha quiso protestar, pero Ragnarr la interrumpió.

-Basta de excusas! Se te advirtió lo que sucedería si continuabas fallando! Ahora largo de mi vista! Tus precarios servicios ya no son necesarios para este reino -Elsa elevó la mirada, sólo para encontrar esa expresión que comenzó a odiar. Su tío no la miraba con odio ni decepción, nunca verdaderamente y ella lo aprendió, pero en este momento, como antes. La miraba sin sorpresas alguna, casi aburrido, como si estuviera observando un evento que sólo se repite.

Elsa odia ser tan predecible, ser sólo otra pieza en los planes de su tío, fallar y que la reprenda. Porque era consciente de que él era quien la hacía fallar, él ponía la trampa pero era ella la que la pisaba una y otra vez.

Tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, se retiró. Dejando Inconscientemente una estela azul detrás de ella.

* * *

La pequeña Anna había presenciado todo, y no comprendía nada de lo que había sucedido en los últimos tiempos. Su tío se había mostrado cada vez más despreciativo con Elsa, está más obstinada y menos elegante, incluso la había visto discutiendo con Frederic. Su hermana mayor estaba cambiando, o como le dijo su tía Ildri, era mucho estrés para una niña. Sea lo que sea, Anna había intentado hacer más liviano el entrenamiento de su hermana, pero esta se mostró más interesada en el proyecto que en ella, incluso la había ahuyentado en ocasiones de forma fría. Pero a pesar de todo, Anna había insistido en su propósito, y en pocas ocasiones había alejado a Elsa de tanto trabajo y se habían divertido juntas. Lo que más le sorprendía es que su tía Ildri no haya intervenido en ningún momento, simplemente se había quedado en la distancia de cualquier conflicto.

Tras ver salir a Elsa con pisadas fuertes, la niña se dispuso a seguirla. Su tía se lo impidió, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la mujer sólo negó con la cabeza. Anna se liberó y persiguió a su hermana, ignorando el suspiro que dio la mujer y el gruñido de su tío.

Pero ellos tenían razón, Elsa se había encerrado en su cuarto. La puerta estaba completamente cubierta por escarcha, imposible de abrir para Anna, lo peor era que el hielo era tan grueso que su hermana no lograría escucharla, aunque gritara.

Esto ya había sucedido, cuando Ragnarr había ordenado a Elsa hacer un hielo lo suficientemente duro para que él no lo quiebre. La niña no lo consiguió, y sólo se le dio tres oportunidades, las cuales fallo de forma absoluta. Y el rey se mostró sumamente despreciativo, sin aceptar ninguna excusa, ni darle otra oportunidad. Elsa se mostró muy afectada, y como ahora se había encerrado, ni siquiera salió para cenar.

* * *

Ildri se movió por los pasillos con tranquilidad, en penumbras por las horas de la noche. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja de plata. Se detuvo, la luna se descubrió y su brillo a través de los ventanales mostró a Ragnarr a unos pasos de la mujer.

-Ildri -Hierro Negro advirtió con su tono, acortando la distancia. La mujer bajo la mirada, y su labio inferior tembló.

-Yo sólo.. no... no puedo.. -Con voz lastimera trató de hablar pero pronto solo guardo silencio. El hombre dio un suspiro de frustración, luego alzo el rostro de Ildri por la barbilla. Los ojos de ella brillaron junto a las lágrimas retenidas, pero él mantuvo una expresión seria.

-Sabes que es lo mejor, y sé que es duro para ti, pero debes ser fuerte por ellas -Aseguro, y ella asintió lentamente.

-Ya lo sé! Y lo siento... Pero..! -Él la silencio con un beso, las piernas de ella temblaron y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se le cayera la bandeja.

Se separaron y él la beso dos veces más, tentado de hacer algo más.

-Aprende, que yo no voy a molestarme si cometes errores -Se dió vuelta y se alejó sin tener más que decir.

Ildri se quedó allí, su rostro brillo con un encantador sonrojo. Sonrió sin poder creer cuanto amaba a su adorado Ragni y que este siempre consiguiera que lo amara más cada día. Recordando sus palabras ella continúo su propio camino, estaba por cometer un pequeño error.

* * *

Elsa despertó de repente, se acomodó mejor en su cama y tallo sus ojos. Suspiro con tristeza cuando noto las lágrimas escarchadas en sus mejillas. Observo como su cama estaba completamente en escarcha, tomo su almohada congelada y escondió el rostro en ella. Amaba la nieve y el hielo, era su elemento y de lo poco que la calmaba en momentos duros, deseaba hacerlo comprendido antes.

Nuevamente había fallado, fracasó y un sin fin de variantes de las mismas palabras, que su tío le había dicho con anterioridad. Nunca creyó que odiaría algo más que al encierro, pero lo había encontrado, fallar.

Detesta fracasar, porque significa que no está hecha para ser una reina, no una con las capacidades que su tío exigía. Desde la muerte de sus padres, ella había sabido que sería la reina, y las dudas que tubo fueron demasiado para una niña. Pero ahora tenía las respuestas y una forma para convertirse en la mejor reina posible, pero no consiguió ningún logro verdadero que se lo demuestre. Sus maestros la felicitaban por sus habilidades y esfuerzo, también generales o su hermana y tía, entre otros. Pero sabía que sólo eran amables o la querían demasiado para decirle la verdad, con excepciones. El único que siempre le marcaba sus errores y defectos era Hierro Negro, y aunque era doloroso escucharlo, sabía que él tenía razón. Elsa quería el reconocimiento de Ragnarr, este era quien la saco del encierro, quien le dio la oportunidad de dominar su magia y convertirse en la mejor reina posible. Y era muy duro el no estar a la altura de sus exigencias, el no poder realmente ser merecedora de su asombro, y sólo ser sumamente predecible para él. Los ojos de la niña comenzaron a humedecerse nuevamente, y agito la cabeza de lado a lado. Debía dejar de llorar, ya que de nada le servía, su tío ya se lo había dicho, lo único que debía hacer era aprender y continuar, sin importar lo difícil que sea. En sus movimientos se cabeza, algo llamo la atención de Elsa.

En su mesita de noche, había una bandeja de plata, se acercó. Había zumo y cuando levanto la tapa que cubría el bol, encontró un estofado aún caliente. Tomó el bol y la cuchara de plata, y el rico e cálido aroma de la comida llenó sus pulmones, su estómago dio un leve rugido por las horas sin consumir alimentos. Comenzó a comer, y aunque sabía perfectamente que no era posible, deseó muy en el fondo, que allá sido Ragnarr quien le dejó la bandeja de comida.

* * *

Elsa ingreso a la sala donde desayunaba con su familia, Anna y Ildri ya se encontraban a la mesa. La menor se mostró adormilada hasta que vio a su hermana mayor.

-Buenos días Elsa! -Tía y sobrina saludaron al mismo tiempo, de forma algo exagerada.

-Sí, buenos días -Ella tomó asiento al lado de su hermana, le sonrió a ambas tranquilizándolas.

Ragnarr pronto hizo acto de presencia, y tomo asiento al lado de su mujer.

-Buenos días, tío Ragnarr -Con respeto las niñas se dirigieron al hombre, este asintió como respuesta.

El desayuno continuo con ligera cotidianidad, pero tanto Ildri como Anna estaban atentas a él hombre y la otra niña, analizándolos.

-Elsa reanudaras tus lecciones diarias. Anna quiero que está tarde me acompañes a la cuidad. El próximo mes iremos con la compañía -Las niñas asintieron, y Ildri trato de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. El hombre suspirando se puso de pie, tras un momento de duda entre alzar su casco o no de la mesa. Finalmente lo dejo ahí.

-Y, acepto tu pedido para el próximo sábado -Se dirigió a Ildri, esta elevó su mirada negra buscando corroborar lo escuchado. Ragnarr asintió, los ojos de su mujer brillaron y con avidez se puso de pie para rodear por el cuello a Ragnarr luego de un salto, para compensar la diferencia de altura.

-Gracias...! Gracias...! Gracias...! -Entre pequeños besos la mujer se expresó en la alegría. Hierro Negro consiguió apartar a Ildri, luego de descenderla, él tomo su casco y se retiró. Tratando de ignorar las miradas de sus sobrinas.

Anna tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos con demasiados brillos e estrellas. Elsa una expresión bastante vacía, inclinándose al rechazo en su mirada.

-Niñas iremos a..! No, mejor que sea sorpresa~ -La alegría de Ildri debería significar algo bueno, pero las niñas la conocían lo suficiente para saber, que su tía tenis gustos que realmente no eran del agrado de muchos.

Pero Ildri se veía tan feliz, que, aunque después se arrepientan, decidieron confiar en ella.


	9. Algo

Disclamer: Frozen y sus personajes pertenecen solo a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Nota de autor: Agradezco cada comentario, pero si no respondo uno, es porque no sé qué decir :3. Las portadas son dibujos hechos por mí, puedes buscarlos en mayor calidad en mi cuenta de DevíantArt como Crismoster25.

Frozen-Nordic

Capitulo noveno: Algo…..

* * *

El sol en el cielo azul anunciaba que por su posición ya es el medio día. A pesar de esto, el clima local le obligaba a usar abrigo a cualquiera; pero ella agradecía no ser cualquiera, el frío era una de sus sensaciones preferidas. Una brisa hizo que su vestido bailará junto a su cabello suelto, apartó unas hebras doradas que se interpusieron en su vista, con un gesto delicado dignó de su posición. Quiso mantenerse así, pero luego de dos pasos la realidad la golpeó.

-Ahh? ¿Qué es eso Elsa? ¿Acaso ya estás cansada? -Una risa despótica continúo las palabras de burla de Anna.

-No quiero oír eso de ti -Elsa le dio una mirada de ira a su menor, demostrándose muy alejada de su elegancia natural.

El día sábado había llegado, y sea lo que Ildri quiso para ese día, comenzó muy temprano. La familia real ahora se encontraba en la montaña del este, o como comúnmente se conoce: el pico de Arendelle, por su cercanía al castillo y formar parte del reino. Y uno creería que siendo la familia real, seguramente se estarían transportando en carruaje o caballos por la montaña; pero con Ragnarr como rey y mentor de la heredera, ese no era el caso.

Fue cuando el sol apenas se mostraba en el oriente, anunciando el amanecer que, llegaron con un carruaje a la base de la montaña. Sorpresa de las niñas al encontrar a Kristoff durmiendo sobre Sven al lado del cartel que señalaba el camino principal por el pico de Arendelle. Elsa se había apresurado en despertar al niño, para que esté no se convirtiera en objetivo de alguna maldad departe de Hierro Negro. El hombre se molestó por no dejarle que enterrase al chico con nieve, como había planeado. Kristoff agradeció a la princesa como era debido, también explico que sería guía para la familia real.

Antes de permitir que el carruaje volviera al castillo, Ildri pidió (Ordenó) a Elsa que se cambiase. La niña se vio en sólo un vestido simple sin mangas que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus botas, las cuales eran del tipo de caza. Primera vez que usaba ese tipo de ropa, muy ajena a los lujos de la realeza; pero extrañamente le sentaban cómodas, aunque las botas discrepan de su gusto. Anna, en palabras de Ildri, no necesitaba un cambio; pero la niña insistió así que también se vio desprovista de su vestido rosa y zapatitos delicados. Quedó con botas similares a Elsa, pero al no ser de capacidades como la heredera, la menor se vio obligada a usar un abrigo que si combinaba con las botas; por su elaboración con un animal.

La razón del porqué al cambio de vestuario, fue simple: una caminata hasta algún lugar desconocido en la montaña.

Elsa agradecía tanto a su tía en este momento: si ella hubiese tenido que hacer el camino que hizo, usando los zapatitos delicados y el vestido ostentoso de color cielo, seguramente ahora estaría tirada a un lado del camino por la incomodidad. Las botas de caza, como su nombre lo indica: sirven para ser usadas en cualquier terreno para dar caza. Y el vestido simple le daba una mejor capacidad para absorber su elemento, que era el hielo. Pero a pesar de todo, la caminata aun así la estaba agotando. Principalmente porque nunca había caminado tanto en su vida, ya eran horas desde que habían seguido por los caminos a cuestas por el pico de Arendelle.

Anna había desistido tras sólo minutos, y como si de una ardilla se tratará: había trepado a tío Ragnarr en ágiles movimientos, quedándose sentada en el hombro del gran hombre. Este ni siquiera se había alterado por esto, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Desde entonces, como la princesa que era, Anna se había entretenido a costa de sus siervos, que debían usar sus propias capacidades para andar.

-¿Estas bien? -Por lo bajo el otro "siervo" le habló. Elsa se giró a Kristoff, quien no estaba tan cansado como ella: seguramente porque él está más acostumbrado al esfuerzo físico.

-Sí, no te preocupes -En el mismo tono le respondió con una sonrisa. No querían llamar la atención del resto, sobre todo la de Ragnarr.

Los mayores se encontraban al frente, Ildri caminaba atrapando el brazo izquierdo de Ragnarr. Este solía hacer intentos de liberarse del agarre de la mujer de vez en vez, algo que no resultaba. Anna sentada en el hombro derecho del hombre, observaba a los siervos; sonriendo cuando notaba algo o se distraía con el paisaje. Los siervos: Elsa y Kristoff, caminaban con Sven entre ellos, quienes mantenían un ritmo lento a pasos de distancia de los mayores.

-Hum? ¿Es eso una petición por ayuda? Eso sería muy decepcionante Elsa -Nuevamente Anna fastidiaba, riendo a sus anchas. Su hermana mayor no toleró esa burla, así que en su mano derecha formó una esfera de nieve, la cual lanzó a Anna; pero como antes, la niña la esquivo con facilidad.

-Malcriada -Elsa mascullo tras un suspiro de molestia.

* * *

-Grrr! (Aurg!) -Esa había sido la esperanza de Elsa para descansar un momento.

Tanto ella como Kristoff se habían notado preocupados por el lobo que yacía en el camino; el animal grande para ellos, se mostró con intención de atacarlos. Pero ni Ildri o Ragnarr le tomaron interés, siguieron caminando como si nada. Anna había tratado de que el "perrito" se apartara del camino, con peticiones amables.

Y ocurrió lo obvio: el animal gruñó y se lanzó al ataque, Ragnarr le dio una patada haciendo perder de vista al lobo entre la vegetación cercana.

-Tío Ragnarr eso no estuvo bien! -Anna regaño, dando pequeños golpes al casco del hombre.

-Tiene razón Ragni, pude haber hecho un lindo bolso con él -De forma tétrica Ildri se unió al regaño.

-Qué pasó con los lobos de antes? -El hombre se expresó con decepción ignorando las protestas.

-Lo siento -Elsa se disculpó con el animal inconsciente, que estaba entre un arbusto.

Se despidió de su esperanza, reanudando el andar, ignorando las miradas de compasión que recibió de parte de Kristoff y Sven. Ellos son así, se dijo tristemente, refiriéndose a lo monstruosamente anormales que eran sus tíos. Que obviamente estaban influyendo de sobremanera en la inocente Anna.

-Elsa, tía Ildri puede hacernos unos bolsos! Solo tengo que conseguir un oso que puedas cazar! -Emocionada la "inocente" Anna se expresó.

-La perdí.. De verdad la perdí -Elsa se lamentó, despidiéndose de la dulce hermanita que solía tener.

* * *

No lo haría, definitivamente no lo haría: sin importar que, Elsa no lo haría. No diría que estaba cansada, no aceptaría que estaba agotada; ni siquiera tomar el ofrecimiento de Kristoff para que ella use a Sven como montura. No volvería a caer ante Ragnarr, no permitiría que esté se volvía a ella sólo para verla con aburrimiento; diciéndole en silencio de no había logrado nada, que sólo había fallado nuevamente. Esta vez no sería así.

Tanto Kristoff como Anna se mostraron preocupados por Elsa, ya no solo por su cansancio; si no por la mirada y sonrisa de la heredera, que daban una sensación de perturbación. Anna se preguntó hasta qué punto estaba bien presionar a su hermana: sus tíos opinaban que la presión era algo constante para un líder, y si no la podías manejar, pues... Las preocupaciones de la niña se diluyeron al escuchar la voz de su tía.

-Oh una posada, creo que es un excelente momento para detenerse -Como era usual la voz de la mujer despedía un confort natural. Para Elsa fue mucho más, dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Ehh? Pero yo creí que haríamos un día de campo -Anna se quejó girando para enfrentarse a Ildri. La mujer le sonrió de forma comprensiva.

-Pero mi sol, no hemos traído lo necesario para... -La risa de la niña interrumpió a la mujer.

-Que divertido tía Ildri~ Acaso olvidas que el gran Hierro Negro viene con nosotros... -

-Ragni es capaz de mucho, pero... -

-... Además, tu misma no has dicho que eras una nómada, las cosas que haces con la naturaleza deben ser increíbles~... -

-Sí, pero... -

-.. Sin dejar de lado a Elsa y su magia invernal, seguramente en esta montaña puede lograr lo que sea~.. -

-Eh? -

-... Y por último, no hay que olvidarse de Kristoff el hijo de los trolls y al fiel Sven; no hay dudas en sus capacidades de supervivencia~... -

-... -

-... Yo, lamentablemente solo soy una frágil princesa, pero confío plenamente en cada uno de ustedes -

Por alguna razón, todos se habían detenido, mientras Anna de forma avasallante contradecía a Ildri. La sonrisa de la mujer se fue viendo más forzada, demostrando como estaba siendo vencida.

Elsa observó a la menor en el temor; la niña estaba adquiriendo una lengua muy hábil, para su propia conveniencia. La heredera se planteó si Ildri se dejaría vencer en el diálogo, y esperaba que no; porque ella quería descansar lo más pronto posible, y si caían en el capricho de Anna, ni siquiera pensar.

Ildri viéndose acorralada, se inclinó y le susurró algo a Ragnarr, quien no había pronunciado palabra en bastante tiempo.

-Yo creo... -Anna imitando a su tía también le susurró algo a Hierro Negro, interrumpiéndolo. La mujer de éste se mostró genuinamente sorprendida, más cuando noto duda en los ojos esmeralda de su hombre.

-... Aunque por otra parte.. -El hombre tanteo el silencio, mostrándose indeciso; sea lo que fuera lo que le habían ofrecido, sin dudas era algo importante.

Kristoff observó todo en la contemplación, luego se centró en la preocupada Elsa. El niño dirigió una mirada a Sven con una idea, el animal agito la cabeza de arriba a abajo en una afirmación energética.

-(Bruagh) -Sven hizo ese extraño sonido para luego derrumbarse en el suelo, denotando cansancio. Tan sólo diez segundos después, y Anna se encontraba a su lado en total preocupación.

-Tran-tranquila sólo está cansado -Kristoff, sumamente incrédulo le indicó a la niña que zarandeaba al pobre alce; quien ahora se encontraba mareado por tanta agitación.

-Bien todo resuelto -Ignorando totalmente el hecho que casi pierde ante una niña de ocho años; Ildri reanudó el camino con alegría.

* * *

"El lugar en el pico" El cartel de la posada hizo reír a los niños, por simple y obvio de este.

Al ingresar al lugar, se encontraron con que era bastante común, los mayores se dirigieron al hombre tras la barra; seguramente el dueño. Los niños observaron el lugar, encontrando a pocas personas, dos personas muy mayores en una mesa y al final del lugar un grupo de hombres hacían el barullo, seguramente ebrios.

-He hermosha! ¿¡No quieresj pasar un momento divertido!? !Con wse cuerpo podrías satidfasrnos a todos! -Uno de los ebrios grito aquella descarares para luego reír junto a su grupo.

Ildri libero a Ragnarr y junto a Anna suspiraron, negando con la cabeza, en gesto de "Pobres tipos". La hermosa mujer junto a la niña, empujaron al resto que se encontraba obviamente molestos.

-Mejor esperamos un momento afuera -Ildri dijo con una sonrisa, ya saliendo del lugar. Anna ya sabía lo que ocurriría, y el resto lo supo al notar que Ragnarr se quedó adentro.

Hubo dos alarido y algunos sonidos fuertes, luego todo se volvió bastante silencioso. Ildri se rió de forma leve, junto a Anna. Elsa se mostró entre molesta y satisfecha: la primera por tener que esperar por su merecido descanso, y la segunda porque su tío defendería bien el honor de su tía; aunque esperaba que Ragnarr no se extra limitará. Kristoff quiso quedarse a observar, pero no quería mostrarse como si quisiera ver a Hierro Negro en acción ni nada por el estilo.

-Tía Ildri eres tan afortunada~ -Con un tono meloso Anna felicitó.

-Lo se~ A veces creo que Ragni es demasiado perfecto para mí~ -La mujer llevo las manos a las mejillas sonrojadas, mostrándose como una doncella enamorada. Tanto Elsa como Kristoff apartaron la mirada, aún muy incómodos con la idea de que alguien ame de esa manera a Ragnarr.

-Creo que es momento de entrar -El niño recibiendo apoyo silencioso de parte de la heredera, habló empujando la puerta.

Ragnarr hablaba con el nervioso posadero, más bien lo escuchaba.

-P-por eso alguien debe pagar lo roto, señor -El obeso hombre pasó un trapo por su frente. Hierro Negro asintió en silencio, luego se dirigió al fondo del lugar.

El resto notó mientras ingresaban, lo que había sucedido. Donde antes había seis ebrios ahora sólo quedaban cuatros hombres temblando sobre sus sillas; los otros dos yacían en el suelo entre trozos de madera que antes eran una mesa. La cerveza como todo aquello que estuvo sobre el mueble, ahora está derramado por el suelo de madera.

-Ya escucharon al posadero -Ragnarr habló de forma demandante. Uno de los temerosos hombres asintió de forma apresurada, y le extendió una bolsa con seguramente oro.

-E-eso sería suficiente se-señor -El hombre hizo una mueca al tratar de sonreír.

-Si... -Con la bolsa en su izquierda, asintió. Pero en un sorpresivo movimiento, golpeó a él hombre entre el cuello y el hombro, provocando que termine en el suelo inconsciente.

-... Y es "Su alteza" -Los tres restantes comenzaron a ponerse azules, reconociendo a quien estaba frente a ellos.

-¡Lo se-sentimos su alteza! -Tomaron a los inconscientes y emprendieron la huida, no sin antes que uno dejara otra bolsa de oro a una de las dos camareras; tal vez por lo que habían consumido.

-S-se lo agradezco su alteza, por favor disfruté de nuestros humildes servicios -El posadero tomó la bolsa que el rey dejó en la barra.

-¿Qué? -Ragnarr se dirigió a Kristoff, quien lo había estado observando con mucha atención. El niño se encogió de hombros haciéndose el desentendido.

-Ven Ragni~ esta será nuestra mesa~ -Ante el descuido del hombre, Ildri aprovechó y volvió aprestarle por el brazo. Y lo guío a la mesa al lado de la ventana, los niños los siguieron.

* * *

Sven disfrutaba de unas zanahorias, escuchando con atención lo que sucedía al otro lado de la ventana abierta.

"... me congeló completamente sus ojos color sangre; que en la oscuridad brillaban con pura malicia. La criatura movió los tentáculos que conformaban una barba en él, levantó la gran maza con lentitud y luego ¡Zast!" Ragnarr golpeó la mesa con su puño cerrado, dándole dramatismo a la historia qué Ildri relataba. Anna y Elsa dieron un brinco involuntario en sus asientos, Kristoff se inclinó hacia atrás casi derramando el zumo que tenía en su mano.

"... Una hacha corto el aire a solo centímetros de mi cabeza, encajándose en el pecho de la criatura. Esta rugió tambaleándose hacia atrás, se quitó el arma del pecho con un grito de dolor. Otra hacha llegó y se clavó en el hombro derecho, esto hizo a la criatura rugir y luego retirarse con velocidad, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Ragnarr llegó a mi lado, maldiciendo la pérdida de una de sus hachas y el escapar de la criatura. Pero le indique que no importaba, tome la otra hacha, la cual tenía bastante sangre del olvidado. Eso era lo único que importaba." Ildri finalizó, reanudando su comida. Ahora como cada final de historia llegarían las preguntas de los niños.

-Hay tío Ragnarr ¿cuándo aprenderás? Perdiste una perfecta oportunidad de mostrar tu amor por tía Ildri. Solo tuviste que decir "Ildri mi am.." -Ragnarr tomó a la niña por la nariz, por su innecesario reproche. La mujer se rió enternecida por la escena.

-¿Lograron curar a los duques? -Elsa ignoró plenamente a su hermanita, y cuestiono con interés.

-Por supuesto; aunque hubo un efecto secundario. Pero perder el cabello es un tema menor cuando se está vivo -Ragnarr se rió a sus anchas, tal vez el recuerdo era divertido para él.

-¿Y qué sucedió con Lira y su olvidado? -Kristoff se llevó un poco de pollo a la boca después de preguntar.

-Oh, esa bruja sigue viva -La expresión de Ildri se volvió fría de repente, demostrando el desprecio mutuo con Lira. Ragnarr rió por esto, y se ganó un a fea mirada de su mujer.

El almuerzo continuo con tranquilidad. Los niños se encontraban pensativos ante la historia escuchada. Era la primera vez que oían sobre alguien que Ildri odiara: la bruja Lira, una mujer que había estado aterrorizando el norte de la zona Rutena. Esta bruja había envenenado a los duques de la zona y gobernaba con la ayuda de sus poderes y una criatura de pesadillas; el olvidado, una especie de monstruo con similitud con los pulpos y cuerpo de humano muy grande, incluso según lo escuchado superaba la altura de Ragnarr por bastante.

Los niños pensaron lo mismo, "Si Lira odiaba tanto a Ildri como está la odiaba ¿No buscará venganza con el reino de Arendelle?."

* * *

Tras de dejar atrás la posada y deambular por la montaña, ya no siguiendo por los caminos. Más de dos horas después según Elsa, finalmente llegaron al misterioso lugar que tanto deseaba encontrar Ildri.

-Vamos no se muestren tan decepcionados -La mujer se rió de las expresiones de los niños, incluido Kristoff: quien había estado guiando tras salirse del camino.

Bastante alejada de todo, y a unos diez metros de altura, se encontraba una cueva. Y Elsa tenía que hacer una escalera para que lograran entrar.

-Esto servirá cuando tú no estés cerca mío -Ildri talló en el la pared debajo de la cueva y en rocas esparcidas por el lugar, varias runas; que después de brillar se desvanecieron.

-Ragni por favor, ya sabes que hacer -Pidió de forma dulce. El hombre suspiro y lanzó a un lado la botella de vino que venía bebiendo desde la posada. Comenzó a mover las rocas que antes hacían sido marcadas, y las acomodó conformando un círculo.

-Listo -Elsa finalizó la escalera de escarcha. Ildri asintió satisfecha y Anna fue la primera en subir.

Los niños y Ragnarr exploraron la cueva, Ildri por su parte tenía que tallar más runas por el lugar, así que ella tardaría un poco más.

-Qué extraño -Ragnarr se tomó la barba.

-¿El que tío? -Anna quien correteando jugaba con Sven, preguntó.

-No hay vida en el lugar -Ya habían llegado al final de la cueva, y no había encontrado mucho; sólo un pequeño estanque con un poco de hierba a su alrededor.

-En toda cueva hay insectos, o murciélagos y demás -Kristoff respondió la pregunta no hecha por Elsa. La niña asintió algo avergonzada por no saber eso.

-Pero estos hoyos son hechos por "algo" -Ragnarr guío la antorcha que traía hasta un hoyo en la pared. El hoyo era bastante grande, fácilmente un hombre podría caber ahí; y su largo era indefinible por la oscuridad que reinaba en sus interiores.

-Como un monstruo -Algo tomó a Elsa y Kristoff por el rostro desde atrás. El grito que dieron fue secundado por la risa del resto.

-T-tía Ildri! -Elsa se indignó por tal crueldad cometida por la mujer. Esta rió fingiendo inocencia.

-Me encanta este sitio, y he decidido hacerlo mi habitación -Un expresión de cuestionamiento apareció en casi todo los presentes.

-Significa que es aquí donde vendrá a hacer sus hechicerías y experimentos -Ragnarr explico, para disgusto de su mujer. La imagen de una bruja en una cueva llegó a los niños.

-¿Pero y el castillo? -Anna cuestiono con expresión de tristeza.

-No te preocupes mi sol. No voy a vivir aquí, sólo vendré cuando lo necesite -Abrazo a la dulce niña, alejando cualquier duda que está tuviera.

-Como sea, hay que volver ya que se hace tarde -Ragnarr comenzó a caminar y luego espero a que el resto siguiera; ya que el tenis la antorcha y no quería dejar a la mayoría en la oscuridad.

-Tienes razón, ya es tiempo -Sonriendo dejo a la niña, ya que esta quería revisar algo en el estanque antes de irse.

-Hum? -Anna observó con atención y en el reflejo del estanque vio algo amarillo, elevó la mirada y arriba del estanque estaba uno de esos extraños hoyos.

La niña volteó y notó como entre discusiones de Ragnarr con Kristoff, todos comenzaron a alejarse. Regresó la mirada hacia lo que había sobre ella.

Algo cubierto por la oscuridad se acercó a la niña.

-¿Que eres tú?... -Anna le sonrió y pregunto, visualizando unas ligeras hebras blancas.

-...¿Haces estos hoyos para esconderte?... -Ese algo se mantuvo a distancia y no hizo ningún sonido.

-... Oh, lo siento. Creo que le temes a las personas... -La niña había intentado alcanzar una hembra blanca, pero ese algo se alejó un poco en reacción.

-... no te preocupes no le diré nada a nadie... -Anna se dio vuelta ya que escuchó la voz de Elsa llenándola.

-... Pero si regresó con tía Ildri, vendré a visitarte. Te lo prometo -La niña le sonrió y luego se alejó hacia la luz.

* * *

-Ya tengo un sitio preparado en el castillo para mi uso personal. Pero ciertas actividades es mejor hacer alejada de las personas -Ildri explico mientras Ragnarr acomodaba rocas en círculos.

Habían regresado a la entrada, a unos metros de ésta.

-Por ahora una demostración bastaría -Sonriendo la mujer comenzó a brillar, recitando un cantar en otra lengua.

-Todos entren al círculo -Ragnarr ordenó, y el resto asombrado obedeció.

-La primera vez suele ser muy extraña -La risa de Ildri hizo que los niños de tomarán de las manos, Sven escondió la cola entre las patas.

Hubo una luz que obligó a todos a cerrar los ojos.

Fueron sólo segundos, pero al abrir los ojos; los niños contemplaron en asombro a su alrededor.

-¡Es el castillo! -Anna exclamó en la felicidad.

-Increíble -Kristoff formuló el pensamiento de Elsa. La niña volteó a ver a su tía, esta le sonrió de forma comprensiva.

-Tras este día, todos necesitamos un baño y una buena cena -Ragnarr se estiró dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto.

-Todas las explicaciones a su tiempo -Ildri sonrojada, se apresuró en alcanzar a su pareja. Dejando a Elsa sólo las dudas.

-Es de noche -La heredera murmuró, observando el techo de la gran biblioteca del castillo. Observo el suelo del segundo piso, donde ella estaba; ligeras runas de notaban en la madera.

-Vamos Sven hay que darse un baño -Anna habló felizmente, arrastrando al alce que obviamente estaban en contra de esa idea.

-Oye todo tiene un límite! -Molesto Kristoff detuvo el avance de la niña. Así comenzaron a discutir.

Elsa suspiro, debía encontrar respuestas otro día. Por ahora lo importante es evitar que Anna cumpla con sus caprichos.


	10. Basic train

Disclamer: Frozen y sus personajes pertenecen solo a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Nota de autor: Agradezco cada comentario, pero si no respondo uno, es porque no sé qué decir :3. Las portadas son dibujos hechos por mí, puedes buscarlos en mayor calidad en mi cuenta de DevíantArt como Crismoster25.

Frozen-Nordic

Capitulo decimo: Entrenamiento Basic!…..

* * *

El día había llegado y con ello la espera se acabó, el momento por el cual su tía Ildri se había mostrado tan decaída.

Llegaron al muelle de Arendelle casi al mediodía, el día se mostraba más cálido y el sol era oculto por las pocas nubes en el cielo.

Anna, como era usual corrió hacia lo que llamaba su atención; en este caso, las grandes galeras de guerra.

-Ni lo pienses! -Elsa alcanzó y tomó a su hermana desde atrás, colocando su fría mano en la nuca de la niña; como amenaza directa ante su incorrecto comportamiento.

-Oh Elsa, es bueno saber que ya usas tus poderes con más libertad. ¿Pero no crees que estés abusando de ellos? -Riendo con inocencia la menor habló. Algo que su mayor ya no se compraba, por lo que colocó su mano libre en la mejilla de la niña.

-Tengo el permiso de Ildri para hacer que te comportes en su ausencia -El frío en nuca y mejilla produzco escalofríos en Anna; pero se negó a simplemente obedecer, ya que eso no sería divertido.

-Oh así que era eso ¿o será que Aun sigues molesta por lo de esta mañana? -Elsa apartó sus manos, y su hermanita aprovechó para girarse y mostrarle una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Fue suerte, nada más -Avergonzada se defendió, pero eso repunto la sonrisa de Anna.

-Esa no es una linda actitud Elsa, no hay que ser mala perdedora -La nombrada estaba molesta y cerró los puños causando un halo azulado en sus ojos.

-Bueno ya, mejor nos calmamos -Kristoff intervino, más atento a los hombres de la compañía que a la pelea en sí.

-Es muy lindo que quieras defenderme Kristoff, pero... -Anna se colgó del muchacho, sonriendo ampliamente. Él por su parte intentó de inmediato que la niña lo suelte.

-... ya ha quedado claro que no necesito ayuda, para poner a Elsa en su lugar -Los ojos de la mayor chispearon, y de sus puños una estala salió disparada dejando escarcha en el suelo.

-Ya basta. Anna ganar un combate no es motivo de orgullo. Elsa molestarte por tu derrota sólo demuestra el poco carácter que tienes -Ragnarr repitió su reprimenda de horas antes. La menor ignoró deliberadamente esto y continuó sonriendo liberando a Kristoff. Elsa agachó la mirada, tendría su revancha se dijo como consuelo.

* * *

-Como sabrán mis dulces niñas, provengo de Kallan... -Era muy temprano cuando se encontraban en la plaza del castillo. Ildri camino frente a las niñas: una observaba a la mujer con atención y un fuerte sonrojo, la otra maravillada.

-... la isla de las mujeres, donde desde niña somos educadas para sobrevivir en este mundo sin la necesidad de los hombre. Y hoy eso comenzara con ustedes; pero como son mayores a lo ideal, tendremos que acelerar las cosas -Ambas asintieron, una teniendo idea de que iba todo, la otra no tanto; por lo que levantó la mano.

-¿Nos enseñarás a vestir tan bien como tú? -Anna habló haciendo reír a su tía, quien negó con la mano. Elsa se preocupó ante la idea.

No era tan infantil para no notar que su tía era de vestir "provocativa" como había leído en un libro alguna vez. Mostrando usualmente parte de su pecho, hombros y brazos, en vestidos ceñidos a su cuerpo; pero esa mañana se había excedido. Su enorme pecho se encontraba sólo cubierto por unas vendas, que si bien cubría la mayor parte de la zona, no podía ser considerada una prenda de vestir. La parte inferior de un vestido artesanal se ajustaba a las caderas, cayendo adelante y atrás dejando ambos lados expuesto. Finalmente los pies descalzos tenían unas vendas en el centro. Esta vestimenta dejaba demasiada piel expuesta, y estuvo más avergonzada que impresionada por los tatuajes que recorrían la nívea piel de la mujer. ¡Lo peor de todo era que las había obligado a vestir de igual manera indecente!.

-¿¡Por qué debemos vestir así!? ¿¡Y- y por qué ellos están aquí!? -Sin poder soportar más la vergüenza Elsa gritó, arrodillándose y cubriéndose con las manos. Había estado aliviada cuando su tía cerró completamente la plaza y dejado runas que impedía las miradas ajenas, aclimatando también el lugar con ellas. Pero de la nada había llegado Ragnarr arrastrando a Kristoff y Sven.

Los únicos no avergonzados por la situación eran sus tíos y Anna. Pero Elsa y Kristoff no podían dirigir una mirada al otro sin que la vergüenza los ataque.

-Ohh~ Mi niña tiene vergüenza de su cuerpo en desarrollo~~ -Ildri enternecida por la dulce Elsa se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo; pero se detuvo al sentir como la niña se enfriaba de sobre manera.

Antes de que alguien pudiese siquiera hablar, Elsa se había convertido en un muñeco de nieve.

-Jajaja~... Elsa... -Anna trató de decir algo; pero las carcajadas se lo impedían. Su hermana siempre elegante se había escondido en un muñeco de nieve, por la vergüenza; era divertidísimo!.

-Mi luna eso no es bueno, debes salir de ahí -Ildri agitó la nieve tratando de encontrar a su sobrina; pero esta hacia que más nieve apareciera provocando una regeneración del muñeco.

-¡Nunca! -El grito vino de la panza del muñeco, causando más risas departe de Anna.

-Mocosa sal en este instante. No existe razón para tanto escándalo -Ragnarr se acercó, junto a Kristoff y Sven: los tres habían estado del otro lado de la fuente, planteándose el porqué de la presencia del niño en el lugar.

-Cla-claro que sí! ¡Estoy casi desnuda! ¡No quiero ser vista así! ¡Menos por varones! -Ese lamento llegó junto unos saltos de parte del muñeco. El hombre suspiro.

-¿Te sentirías mejor si le arrancó un ojo al mocoso? -Cuestionó recordando un viejo castigo a quien miraba a una doncella semi desnuda.

-¡Claro que no! ¿¡Por qué algo así me haría sentir mejor!? ¿¡Por qué eres tan tonto!? -Los saltos del muñeco se volvieron frenéticos.

Ildri intervino en el camino de Ragnarr, quien se disponía a arrancar a Elsa del estómago del muñeco.

-Ragni, déjame intentar algo -Pidió con tono dulce, descansando su busto en el pecho del hombre. Este asintió, ignorando la mirada escéptica que el niño a su lado le daba.

-Elsa, esta vestimenta es la usada por las guerreras de Kallan durante su entrenamiento. Es un orgullo poder usarla no una vergüenza -Aseguro con confianza, colocando una mano en el hombro del muñeco. Este se detuvo.

-Tú ya no eres de Kallan y ninguna de nosotras si quiera conoce ese lugar -Esa concisa y fría respuesta enmudeció a su tía.

-¡! -Ildri se giró con gesto de tristeza, se enfrentó a la mirada de Ragnarr y señaló al muñeco; como una niña acusando de que era malo con ella.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza con gesto de molestia. ¿Para qué habla si era obvio que le respondería así? Fue lo que se preguntó.

-El-Elsa! ... por favor sal de ahí!.. Mo-moriré de la risa!.. -Anna se inclinó en el muñeco con una mano, la otra la tenía sobre el vientre, tratando de detener las carcajadas. De forma inmediata el muñeco le cayó encima aplastándola.

-Resiste mi sol! -Tras un grito de ayuda, Ildri se dispuso a ayudar a su pequeña sobrina.

Ragnarr observó la escena con un suspiro. Esto no sucede cuando entrenaba con la compañía, o su padre, pensó.

-Muy bien, soluciona esto -Le ordenó a Kristoff. Esto le dio una mirada de confusión.

-Qué? -Se enfrentó al hombre con molestia.

-Rápido, arregla esto -Le hombre señala hacia el frente, donde Ildri había por fin liberado a Anna.

-Fue horrible tía Ildri! Elsa pesará una tonelada cuando sea mayor! -La niña se abrazó a la mujer, quien disimulo la risa por lo escuchado. El muñeco hizo un giro en el suelo y tras ponerse de pie comenzó a protestar con saltos.

-Nosotros somos la causa de esto. ¿Por qué no sólo nos retiramos? -Kristoff ignoró la escena, centrado en el gigante delante de él.

-Ah? -Ragnarr se giró hacia el menor, con una expresión de no estar contento con lo escuchado.

-Está bien! lo haré! -El niño esquivó el golpe rodando hacia adelante.

-Elsa.. -Apenas estuvo a rango del muñeco, este se dobló casi en una U para golpearlo. Por suerte Kristoff ya estaba agilizado por lo que pudo esquivar el ataque.

-Aléjate! -Advirtió, haciendo que crezcan cuernos en el muñeco para ser amenazador. La explosión de risas departe de Anna demostró lo contrario.

-Elsa escúchame... -Pidió esquivando como podía los ataques: el muñeco saltaba hacia él y trataba de cornearlo.

-... somos amigos verdad? -El muñeco se detuvo de súbito ante la pregunta. Realmente ninguno había hecho ninguna declaración formal; aunque ya eran meses en los cuales habían pasado juntos, por lo cual Elsa no encontró que responder.

-Lo somos? -Preguntó el muñeco inclinándose a un lado.

-Por supuesto -Aseguro el muchacho, aprovechando para acercarse más.

-Además, yo solo estaba avergonzado por Ildri -Dijo a un volumen que sólo Elsa pudo escuchar, dejando en claro que no había sentido nada al verla.

El muñeco se abrió en cuatro partes, Elsa se puso de pie limpiándose la nieve de su falda artesanal; sin más miramientos se dirigió hacia Ildri. Kristoff se había congelado por un momento, no por magia, sino por la gélida mirada que su amiga le dio.

-Bien, volvamos a lo nuestro - Ragnarr comenzó a estirar los brazos mientras se dirigía hacia su lado de la plaza.

-Creo que, perdí todo el respeto de Elsa -Siguiendo al hombre, Kristoff confesó.

-Seguramente; pero así es la vida -Tomando poca importancia Hierro Negro dejó de estirarse.

* * *

Ildri nuevamente estaba frente a las niñas para continuar con la sección.

-Como ya he dicho, son mayores: deberían haber comenzado a entrenar desde los seis años, para mejor disciplina y ser carentes de vergüenza -Explico caminado hacia un cofre al lado de la fuente, haciendo señales para que las niñas se acerquen.

-¿Armas? -Elsa cuestionó con asombró, tomando una espada de madera.

-Por supuesto, deben ser tan fuerte como yo -Con seguridad la mujer llevó un puño cerrado a su pecho. Elsa no discutió con eso, sobraban la razón para aprender a defenderse por sí mismas.

-Quiero esta! -Anna metió la mitad del cuerpo en el gran cofre, y tomó su arma con ambas manos; puso sus pies en un lado del cofre y tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿¡Pero que rayos!? -La heredera gritó cuando una bola con espina casi le cae en el pie.

-N-no mi sol, no puedes usar esa -Ildri le arrebató la estrella del alba a la niña, esta hizo un puchero.

-Ehh? ¿Por qué? -Anna se colgó de la falda de su tía tratando de recuperar su arma.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Acaso quieres matarme!? -Elsa reprendió a la menor, quien se cruzó de brazos indignada.

-Mejor continuemos. A tu edad mi luna, ya deberías haber escogido tu arma ideal; pero como no es el caso, este mes usaremos todas hasta que encuentren la que más le gusten -Ildri explico y le tendió a ambas un conjunto de dagas de madera.

Las niñas observaron las armas, perfectas para entrenar sin llegar a lastimarse seriamente. Sabían que en algún momento algo así sucedería, su tío había dejado en claro que no serían criadas como princesas comunes. Anna por su parte estaba muy feliz, creyó que realmente no la involucrarían; ya que a excepción de la compañía, hasta ahora la habían excluido de las actividades que su hermana realizaba, pero ahora tendría algo más para hacer cuando sus tíos no estén y Elsa este ocupada. La heredera por su parte, consideraba esto como una más de sus obligaciones para ser una gobernante capaz, por lo que lo tomaría con su cien por ciento.

-No voy a esperar mucho en este día, estoy muy al tanto de su nula experiencia en combate... -Ildri caminó de un lado a otro, con una expresión de seriedad. Ellas asentían reconociendo lo dicho por su tía.

-... Por lo tanto, debemos comenzar con lo básico; pero espero que para el final de este mes ya hayan encontrado su arma ideal, y así avanzar directamente al perfeccionamiento -Otro asentimiento y las niñas se centraron completamente en su tía. La mujer sonrió satisfecha con la mirada de las menores.

-Las dagas son armas rápidas, perfectas para ocultar y utilizar en cualquier momento; pero son más armas de apoyo, que en conjunto con otras armas y una fina maestría pueden llegar a ser de alta utilidad. Las dagas son mis armas predilectas, junto a las cuchillas arrojadizas, por lo que conozco bien sus limitaciones -Ildri explico, y asintió a Anna quien levantó la mano, dándole la palabra.

-¿Nos das una demostración? -Emocionada por seguramente ver algo increíble, preguntó.

-No -Ildri aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Ehh!? ¿Por qué? -Completamente decepcionada cuestionó.

-De nada serviría hacerlo, al ser niñas tienen a creer que pueden lograr al que ven como fantástico; pero luego notarán que no es lo suyo y lo dejaran de lado -Anna inflo sus mejillas, cruzándose de brazos. Elsa dio una sonrisa, ya que su hermana tendía a hacer eso mucho últimamente: como tratar de hacer una escultura igual que la que Johan había hecho, el resultado había estado lejos y luego Anna simplemente se olvidó del asunto. La mirada que Ildri le estaba dando, le hizo entender que la respuesta también era para ella: Elsa desvío la mirada algo avergonzada, ya que sabía que la mujer tenía razón.

-Muy bien iniciamos~ Lo haremos en este orden: observen, escuchen, imiten. No duden y sólo fluyan -Espero una respuesta afirmativa y cuando la obtuvo se giro hacia la fuente.

-Deben... he... primero -La emoción de Ildri se diluyó confundiendo a las niñas, más cuando la mujer se sonrojo rápidamente. Al seguir la dirección de su mirada descubrieron el problema: su tía se había embobado con Ragnarr, Anna se rió por esto, Elsa suspiro con desdén.

Ellas no sabían el por qué Ragnarr había traído a Kristoff, más cuando tanto el hombre como el niño sólo quedaron en pantalones. Pero ahora comprendían que era para algo similar a lo que ellas hacían; aunque eso solo generaba más preguntas.

-Insuficiente! - Hierro Negro bramó, haciendo volar a Kristoff y Sven por igual, ambos cayeron de forma dura contra el suelo de piedra.

-Sven a mí! -Tras ponerse de pie, comenzaron a correr alrededor de Ragnarr, al encontrarse continuaron corriendo hasta hacer un círculo completo. Kristoff dio un salto, pisó la cabeza de Sven. El alcé apunto hacia Hierro Negro y dio una fuerte cornada. Todo esto fue para que el niño lograra un gran saltó, que fácilmente superó la altura del hombre que se mostró en fría tranquilidad.

Fue el gruñido de Kristoff junto al brillo color plata lo que causó que Anna diera una saltó, y que Elsa llevó las manos hacia la boca con temor e sorpresa. Ragnarr movió su derecha con velocidad, dándole en las manos al niño, causando que este gire y suelte la hacha que bajaba con intenciones de herirlo. Sven mientras todo esto ocurría había continuado moviéndose: tomó entre sus dientes una daga que estaba tirada en el suelo y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a Kristoff. El cálculo había sido perfecto, el niño tomó el arma con su derecha y cuando giro completamente se agarró al hombro derecho del titán con su mano izquierda. Bajó su arma con un rugido, apunto directamente al corazón; no obstante, Ragnarr ya había estado moviendo su puño izquierdo.

Nuevamente el arma de Kristoff salió volando, y antes de que el niño llegase al suelo. Ragnarr le dio un golpe en el pecho con la palma abierta, lanzándolo contra Sven. Así tanto el alcé como el niño terminaron en un arbusto al lado de la pared.

-Al-Alto! -Elsa salió de su estupor y corrió en dirección del caído. No podía concebir la idea de que esto había estado sucediendo y ella no allá intervenido. Anna la siguió con cautela.

-Eh... Elsa detente -Ildri la siguió saliendo de su maravillamiento con su hombre.

-¿¡Que creen que están ha...!? -La niña se enmudeció y paralizó cuando su tío se dio vuelta; no sólo ella, Anna también dejó de caminar. Ragnarr no sólo era un gigante, él era lo que ellas sólo habían visto en pinturas de dioses como Odín y Thor; e incluso esos conceptos artísticos no se comparaban con la persona frente a ellas. Los músculos de su tío eran una exageración de las posibilidades humanas, esto era combinado con una melena y barba salvaje; pero lo que más intimidaba eran sus ojos verdes, que con la sombra que su casco formaba, sólo eran dos orbes esmeraldas en la oscuridad. Ahora esos orbes las miraban con total desaprobación.

-Elsa! Anna! Quiero que en este instante se disculpen con su tío! -Ildri se puso frente a ellas, su ceño fruncido en gesto desaprobatorio. Era la primera vez que su tía les miraba de esa manera.

-Pero..-

-Ellos... -Las dos niñas hablaron al mismo tiempo; pero no pudieron continuar. Su tía había vuelto el gesto a severo y un brillo rojizo surco los tatuajes de su cuerpo. Las niñas se asustaron, más cuando la mujer dio un paso hacia ellas, como una clara advertencia.

-L-lo sentimos mucho tío Ragnarr -Dijeron tras mirarse un momento, inclinaron la cabeza al hombre. Este asintió y volvió la mirada a Kristoff que comenzaba a salir del arbusto. Ildri dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a su calidez natural.

-Rayos... ¿Estás bien Sven? -El niño cuestionó tras ponerse de pie volviéndose a la naturaleza que atajo un poco su caída. El alcé salió al poco tiempo, agitando la cabeza positivamente.

-Continuemos -Ragnarr volvió a su lugar tras decir eso.

-Si -Kristoff le siguió quitándose algunas ramitas del pelo.

-Espera Kristoff. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -Elsa lo detuvo con preocupación, y su hermana detrás de ella también indagó con la mirada.

-Um.. -El muchacho se dio vuelta y les dio una rápida mirada.

-... Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes -La respuesta no había sido con malicia ni rechazo, sólo con naturalidad y sinceridad: como decir que el cielo es azul. De todas maneras esa respuesta no les cayó bien a las niñas, sobre todo a la menor.

Ildri intervino, evitando que Anna apuñale con sus dagas de madera a Kristoff.

-Ya, nosotras también tenemos cosas que hacer -La mujer las empujo para que volvieran a su lugar en la plaza.

* * *

Elsa siguió al pie de la letra todo lo que su tía instruyó, ignorando lo más que pudo lo que sucedía al otro lado de la fuente; pero no pudo hacerlo completamente hasta que se convenció de que con el tiempo encontraría respuestas, a por que Kristoff entrenaba con Ragnarr y por qué usaba armas de verdad para un entrenamiento. Por otro lado Anna se había mostrado muy molesta, como escasas veces Elsa la había visto. La menor también había ejecutado cada orden con precisión; pero también con enojo, bastante enojo.

-Muy bien, para finalizar haremos un pequeño combate -Sonriendo la mujer permitió a las niñas descansar un momento.

-¿Combate? ¿Con quién? -Elsa cuestionó, tras recuperar el aliento.

-Entre ustedes por supuesto -Aseguro con obviedad, riendo por la sorpresa de la heredera.

Elsa tenía que aceptar que ya había peleado antes; pero esta vez sería distinto, lo sentía así. No obstante se dijo así misma que debía tratar de no herir a su hermana, como siempre hacia cuando debía fijar a Anna como objetivo de su magia.

-Muy bien, acérquense -Las niñas lo hicieron y Ildri se arrodilló frente a ellas para igualarlas en altura o al menos acercarse. Anna salió de su enojo para preguntarse si algún día sería tan alta como su tía. Elsa se preguntó, muy a su pesar, si algún día de acercaría a tener las "cualidades" de la mujer frente a ella. Bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo, sólo quedaban seis años y tendría la edad para casarse; pero no creía que ni a esa edad se acerque a su tía.

-Kya! -Elsa gritó de sorpresa cuando Ildri la tomo por el pecho.

-Tranquila, seguramente serás una mujer hermosa -Aseguró con una mirada compresiva, masajeando los senos en desarrollo de la niña. Esta solo se sonrojaba más y más.

-¿Qué haces tía Ildri? -Anna indagó divertida por la escena.

-Esto es para el combate -Explicó divertida de igual manera. Elsa había dejado de retorcerse al notar pintura en los dedos de su tía, seguramente estaba escribiendo unas runas sobre las vendas; aunque no era excusa para haberla tocado de forma tan indecente.

* * *

-Muy buen ya están -Anuncio dejando a Anna, quien a diferencia de su hermana no se sentía avergonzada por el extraño ritual.

-¿Para qué sirven estas runas? -Elsa aún conservaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando habló.

-Son el objetivo de su combate:... -Inició con su gesto instructivo.

-... cada una tiene tres runas a lo largo de su pecho. Lo único que deben hacer es tocar las runas de su oponente con la punta de sus dagas y ganarán -Ildri llevo un dedo a su pecho, tras tocarlo hubo un brillo y luego la runa ahí desapareció.

Ildri dio un salto hacia ellas de forma inmediata, sacó desdé entre su cabello dos agujas, se giró hacia la fuente y lanzó sus armas. Hubo un choque de hierro con hierro y el sonido del "splash" producto de la espada corta que se dirigía a las niñas y que su tía desvío a tiempo, también por Kristoff quién cayó en la fuente.

-Suficiente por hoy! Recojan las armas! Luego del baño diríjanse al comedor! -Ragnarr ordenó tanto al niño como al alce. Sven se dejó caer en el suelo de forma agotada, lanzando un asentimiento de cabeza. Kristoff sacó la mitad del cuerpo del agua, quedando sentado y centrándose en el hombre.

-Si rey Ragnarr! -El muchacho respondió, inclino la cabeza para luego dirigir la mirada a Sven para comprobar su estado.

Hierro Negro dio una mirada evolutiva a su mujer y sobrinas para luego asentir, luego se dispuso marcharse.

-T-tía Ildri? -Con dudas Elsa detuvo a la mujer que había comenzado a seguir a Ragnarr.

-Oh! Lo siento, me olvidé que aún no habíamos terminado -Sonriendo avergonzada volvió sobres sus pasos.

-Reina Ildri, princesas. Lamento mucho lo de la espada, no pensé bien su trayectoria -Kristoff se disculpó con arrepentimiento, saliendo de la fuente con su arma y las agujas de la mujer en sus manos.

-No hay por qué sentirse así. Fue sólo por el entrenamiento y sé que nunca tratarías de herir a esta familia -Ildri aseguró con plena confianza, divertida de que el niño no pudiera verla directamente.

-Ok -El muchacho le tendió las agujas y luego se volvió hacia el otro lado de la fuente, haciendo todo lo posible para no dirigirle ninguna mirada a las princesas ni a la reina.

Elsa se mostró preocupada por el estado de Kristoff: magullado y con un obvio agotamiento, no había heridas considerables ni moretones muy notables; pero sin dudas no era un buen estado. Anna parecía haber recordado su enojo por lo que su expresión volvió a ser la de estar molesta.

-Bien, volvamos a lo nuestro. No habrá reglas para este combate, sólo céntrese en el objetivo y den lo mejor! -La mujer de alejo lo suficiente, y luego se centró en Elsa.

-Casi lo olvidó. Elsa no puedes usar magia ya que esto es entrenamiento de armas -La niña asintió, comprendiendo que era por esto su presentimiento: hasta ahora había tenido que hacer mucho con su magia, por lo que se sentía algo descolocada sin ella.

-¿Podemos luchar por toda la plaza? ¿Y podemos improvisar? -Anna cuestionó manteniendo la mirada en Kristoff. El niño traía colgada en su espalda una funda con la espada corta, en sus brazos llevaba una especie de lona envolviendo algunas armas cortas. Sven a su lado llevaba un cofre pequeño en su espalda; el cual estaba semi abierto y atado al animal. Ambos "hablaban" de algo que ella no llegaba a escuchar mientras se retiraban.

-Si, pueden hacer casi todo; aunque obviamente esperó que no se lastimen seriamente -Ildri se mostró intrigada por la seriedad en las infantiles facciones de Anna, de hecho no recordaba verla así antes.

-Ok -La niña se volvió a Elsa, quien asintió dando a entender que también estaba lista.

-Muy bien! Sepárense tres metros, prepárense y a mi señal comiencen -Ordenó y las niñas siguieron sus palabras. Elsa de colocó de frente a su hermana, sin adoptar ninguna postura: seguramente esperaría que la menor este lo suficientemente cerca para dejar ver cómo luchará, teorizó Ildri. Anna para sorpresa de la mujer, adoptó una postura que ella no le enseñó: observando de lado en postura de esgrima, Anna apuntó con una daga a su hermana, y por su posición esta no podía ver la otra arma.

Tras un momento de contemplación Ildri exclamó.

-¡Inicien! -

Elsa no lo vio venir, el ataque fue tan rápido que sólo pudo hacer un intento de alzar los brazos; pero no había servido de nada. Anna aprovechó que ella no alcanzaba a ver su zona derecha, por lo que le fue fácil ocultar sus intenciones y a la señal de inicio, le lanzó con su daga. La heredera se puso de pie rápidamente, ignorando el seguro moretón en el centro de su pecho; pero consciente de que ya había perdido una runa. Cuando visualizo a su menor, ésta ya se encontraba a medio metro de distancia corriendo hacia ella. Elsa dio una estocada directa hacia el pecho de Anna y se protegió con su daga libre. Se sorprendió cuando la menor abrió completamente su defensa dejándose impactar en la runa de la izquierda; pero por distraerse momentáneamente no pudo cubrirse cuando Anna bajó con velocidad su arma y le dio en la runa derecha. Ambas retrocedieron, y mantuvieron la distancia un momento.

Elsa había planeado luchar a la defensiva; pero tras quedar en menos de dos minutos casi derrotada, se replanteo esa estrategia. Corrió hacia Anna aprovechando que aún conservaba sus dagas, lanzado estocadas y cortes buscando llegar a las runas. La menor retrocedía manteniendo la distancia y tratando de bloquear los ataques; pero su defensa no era muy buena, por lo que se dirigió hacia la fuente.

La heredera persiguió a la menor, tratando de achicar la distancia entre ambas; aunque solo conseguía hacer algunos choques con sus armas. Así comenzaron a luchar en los bordes de la fuente, donde la gente usualmente se sentaba.

Anna entró en el agua, mojándose hasta casi las rodillas. Elsa la siguió para conseguir golpearla en el centro del pecho; pero fallo por poco. Ahora ambas sentía la incomodidad de la falda mojada, esto las hizo más lentas y pronto se encontraron completamente empapadas hasta la cintura por la lucha. La heredera finalmente acorraló a su menor contra uno de los bordes de la fuente.

-¿¡A-Anna!? -Elsa gritó totalmente incrédula y avergonzada. Su hermana se había desatado la falda vestido y luego salió de la fuente, ahora solo una efímera tela de color blanco cubría su zona media. La heredera no tuvo de otra que perseguir a la desvergonzada niña; pero al salir de la fuente notó que le era muy difícil moverse.

Anna corrió y llegó a su daga en el suelo, la tomó y volvió a enfrentarse a Elsa. Esta sabía que no tenía muchas oportunidades, se hizo más lenta y ya había dejado de lado la idea de quitarse la falda vestido para ser más rápida; por lo tanto Anna, quien se movía libremente, tenía toda la ventaja.

Elsa se detuvo, apuntó y lanzó como último recurso, sus objetivos ya estaban a dos metros; pero tristemente ella no era tan certera y sabía que sus posibilidades de acertar eran pocas. Anna quien no se esperaba el ataque, recibió una daga en la frente y la otra en el hombro, frunció el ceño aguantado las lágrimas por los golpes. Dio dos pasos largos, giro trecientos ochenta grados y lanzó una daga, como lo esperaba su hermana lo esquivo; pero al siguiente lanzamiento ya no pudo.

-Excelente! Muy buen primer entrenamiento! -Felicitando y dando por terminado el combate, Ildri se acercó aplaudiendo al final. Elsa asintió, con las manos sobre el pecho refregándose por el daño recibido: las armas de madera podrían ser ideales para que ellas entrenen, pero aun así dolían. Se giró hacia su hermana, suspirando con molestia en anticipación: seguramente Anna explotaría en burlas ahora que la había vencido. Muy lejos de lo que ella creía, la menor se encontraba en cuclillas dándole la espalda y se notaba fácilmente que estaba sollozando. La heredera se recordó que a pesar de todo lo sucedido en los últimos meses, Anna seguía siendo una niña de ocho años que cuando sufría un daño, lloraba. Sintiéndose completamente culpable, Elsa se acercó y colocó una mano en el hombro de su menor.

-Anna lo siento, no quería lastimarte -Se disculpó con preocupación. La menor elevó su mirada, demostrando algunas lágrimas que caían, también una marca roja en la frente.

-Non~Non~Non.. -Ildri hizo una giros de forma extravagantes hasta ponerse al frente de las niñas. Se arrodilló frente a ellas sonriendo ampliamente.

-... No deben disculparse ni sentirse mal. Lucharon dando lo mejor, se hirieron, una ganó y la otra perdió. Así es como debe ser, por lo que deben estar felices de lo aprendido, ¿Verdad? -La mujer inclino la cabeza a un lado manteniendo su sonrisa cálida. Anna se puso de pie, limpio sus lágrimas y dio una pequeña sonrisa asintiendo. Elsa sonrió al ver a su hermana mejor.

Ildri se mordió el labio inferior por un instante, disculpándose en su corazón con su Ragni, ya que nuevamente ella estaba fallando.

-Sé que nuestra forma de crianza es muy distinta a la que han tenido, que podemos ser muy duros con ustedes, que ahí cosas difíciles y algunas que no entenderán... -La mujer extendiendo los brazos y de forma inmediata Anna correspondió el abrazo. Elsa lo hizo con ciertas dudas, sobre todo por lo que su tía les decía.

-... Pero deben saber qué haremos todo lo posible para que se conviertan en mujeres fuertes y capaces... -Ildri estrecho a las niñas, compartiendo sus latidos de calma y una sensación que ellas extrañaban.

-... Así que no teman a equivocarse o a fallar, sigan aprendiendo y avanzando. Que nosotros estaremos ahí para guiarlas, quererlas y protegerlas -Sintió como las niñas habían un esfuerzo para no sollozar, se sintió enternecida por lo tercas o fuertes que las niñas podrían llegar a ser.

Luego de un momento en silencio, la mujer las liberó y se puso de pie.

-Ahora, que tal un baño todas juntas~ -La mujer aplaudió divertida. Anna aceptó de forma inmediata, su hermana por otro lado con su expresión dio a entender que ella no participaría.

-Anna, ¿no te olvidas algo? -Elsa recordó a la menor su falta de ropa. Está riendo se dirigió a la fuente.

-Mmm~ -Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de la heredera, su tía la observaba con esa expresión de amenaza tras una sonrisa: seguramente por rechazar la idea del baño. Sabía que ahora no tenía escape, realmente no quería ver el cuerpo de su tía, era ver una meta que nunca iba a superar.

-Vamos Elsa~ -Anna le tomó por la mano, y la arrastró siguiendo a su tía.

-No quiero -Murmuro con tristeza, sabiendo que Anna la estaba ignorando.

* * *

Elsa bloqueo los siguientes recuerdos, observando como Anna trataba de subir a una galera de guerra por la cuerda del anclaje. Suspirando se lo dejo a Kristoff y se dirigió con su tío. Volvió la mirada a sus menores, con una duda. Su hermana había estado muy enojada con el niño; pero ahora parecían estar bien. Resto importancia, ya se enteraría tarde o temprano.


	11. Company

Disclamer: Frozen y sus personajes pertenecen solo a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Nota de autor: Agradezco cada comentario, pero si no respondo uno, es porque no sé qué decir :3. Las portadas son dibujos hechos por mí, puedes buscarlos en mayor calidad en mi cuenta de DevíantArt como Crismoster25.

Se lamenta la tardanza, demasiado poco tiempo -.-

Frozen-Nordic

Capitulo undécimo: Day of company!…..

* * *

Anna sonreía ampliamente mientras casi danzaba por los pasillos: había tenido un divertido baño junto a su tía y hermana. Ahora luego de vestirse con un abrigador vestido, se dirigía a almorzar junto a su familia. Su expresión cambio al doblar en una esquina y encontrarse a Kristoff a unos cuantos pasos: el chico le daba la espalda y ya había vuelto a su vestimenta usual.

Kristoff no se sorprendió cuando fue empujado hacia una de las muchas habitación del castillo: al sentir las pequeñas manos en su espalda supo inmediatamente se quien se trataba su atacante. Anna cerró la puerta detrás de ella una vez que el chico se dio vuelta para enfrentarla.

Se observaron en silencio, él notó por primera vez el parentesco de la niña con el rey Ragnarr: la fea mirada que la princesa le estaba dirigiendo le provocó cierta desconfianza; pero luego la mirada de la niña comenzó a cambiar y él se sintió algo intimidado: se debía a que la chica tenía un brillo en la mirada, como si fuera a llorar, algo con lo que él no sabría manejar.

-Dime por qué entrenas con tío Ragnarr... por favor -Lo último fue como un murmullo que Kristoff apenas escuchó, y se sintió más intimidado cuando la niña agacho la mirada. Se sintió con la necesidad de responderle; pero eso podía llevarlo a confesar algo que no quería confesar, mucho menos a la princesa Anna.

-Realmente no tiene sentido hacerlo, es algo sin importancia y no tiene nada que ver contigo -Quiso sonreír para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras; pero sólo atinó a apartar la mirada, era consciente de que la niña frente a él no sería convencida por algo así.

Por el rabillo del ojo Kristoff vio como Anna agachaba la vista, gesto que aumentó la alteración interna que el chico sentía. No tenía la menor idea de que haría si la niña lloraba, su experiencia con algo así se limitaba a un pequeño que él asustó sin buscarlo: el infante había comenzado a llorar cuando él salió del bosque corriendo junto a Sven, ambos cubiertos por bastante maleza. Kristoff había intentado calmar al niño; pero sus intentos sólo parecían empeorar el llanto del infante, por suerte Sven había hecho uso de su gran aceptación con los niños y había logrado calmar al pequeño.

Apartó sus recuerdos cuando notó un brillo cristalino rodar por la mejilla izquierda de la princesa Anna, y sólo pudo desear que Sven pidiera leer sus pensamientos a la distancia y viniera a su ayuda; aunque claro, parte de él sabía que eso no sucedería.

-Yo... de verdad amo mucho a mis padres y a Elsa... -Anna hizo un esfuerzo para que sus palabras salieran: recuerdos nada confortables la abordaban, algunos no tan lejanos del presente. Kristoff se centró en la niña, confundió por la confesión obvia y algo temeroso de a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

-... pero... pero un día Elsa ya no estaba, la apartaron y ella se apartó de mi... Y no importó cuanto lloré, cuanto pregunté y hice!... Nadie me dio una respuesta de por qué... Y mis padres... tuvieron que morir para que volviera a escuchar la voz de mi hermana... -La niña apretó la falda de su vestido y tomó unas respiraciones profundas en un intento de calmarse, frente a ella Kristoff adquirió una expresión de seriedad.

-... se que sólo soy una niña y tengo mucho que aprender... se que tal vez no pueda hacer nada aunque sepa... Pero no quiero que la gente que me importan me aparten y me digan que no me afecta! Si lo único que puedo hacer es escuchar quiero hacerlo! No quiero que esos tres años se repitan!... No quiero volver a observar una puerta sin saber nada -Anna luchó contra las lágrimas y los sollozos, apartando las lágrimas con sus dedos.

Kristoff abrió la boca y luego la cerró, debía esperar a que la niña se calmara un poco más para hablar, o eso le decía su instinto. Su perspectiva sobre la princesa Anna cambió de forma radical: la había creído muy fastidiosa y caprichosa, y tal vez así es, también muy alegre y positiva; aunque ahora se sentía tonto por creer que la vida a ella no le había afectado. Sintió una punzada de respeto por cómo la niña sobrellevaba las tragedias de su vida, por qué aún seguía siendo feliz a pesar de todo, bueno lo era hasta que él la hizo llorar. A pesar de la gran culpa que comenzaba a sentir, también, extrañamente, se sintió más a gusto con la princesa tras descubrir este lado de ella.

-Voy a decírtelo, también lo demás, como mi pasado; pero eso lo haré a mi tiempo -Se cruzó de brazos y dio una mirada de seriedad a Anna; aunque su gesto tembló un poco por las acciones de la niña: esta apartó las últimas lágrimas y agitó la cabeza varias veces en gesto de afirmación, finalmente elevó la mirada y con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas sonrió. Él deshizo los pensamientos y ignoró las sensaciones que esa sonrisa provocó en su interior.

-La verdad es que... despreció a la mayoría de los humanos, simplemente no me siento cómodo en su entorno -Solo pudo leer una pregunta en la expresión de confusión que Anna hizo. Él suspiro con algo de molestia, ya que al parecer a la niña no le importaba si él se sentía cómodo con alguien más que con la familia real.

-Y si, sólo con ustedes he llegado a sentirme cómodo... -Ignoro deliberadamente la expresión de felicidad de la niña y esa sensación de que él diera más detalles al respecto: era algo vergonzoso que no tenía pensado hacer; aunque debía explicar a uno, si no todo carecería de sentido.

-... el hecho es, que al rey Ragnarr a pesar de todo.. yo lo ad... yo lo ad... -Kristroff intento completar la palabra pero no pudo, no frente a la princesa. Esta quien era alguien perspicaz por momentos, completo la palabra en su mente, y sonriendo le dió a entender al niño que no era necesario que él lo diga.

-... en fin, quiero ser fuerte y Hierro Negro puede hacerlo posible, así de simple -Se dió la vuelta dando por terminada la conversación. Escuchó los pequeños pasos y luego fue envuelto por unos cálidos brazos por el cuello, el beso en la mejilla silencio las protestas que quiso decir.

-Gracias -Tras decir eso Anna se marchó dejando a Kristoff sólo y mucho que ignorar. Tal vez había sido su imaginación; pero él había visto cierta expresión de vergüenza y algo de pánico en la princesa antes de que ella se marchara.

Agitando la cabeza junto a sus pensamientos trató de retirarse, más un sonido a sus espaldas llamó su atención.

* * *

Kristoff bloqueó los siguientes recuerdos, de preferencia para él enviaría todo lo que sucedió antes del almuerzo a un lugar apartado de su mente.

Finalmente la princesa Anna logró subir a la embarcación caminando por la cuerda de anclaje, por lo que él desistió en sus intentos de detenerla; aunque solo le había pedido que se detenga, tenía cierto cansancio por su entrenamiento por lo que lo único que quería ahora era volver y dormir si era posible.

Luego de bostezar se dirigió hacia los grandes tablones que conectaban los navíos con el muelle. Mientras subía las nubes grises por fin ocultaron el sol de esa tarde de octubre.

Al llegar a la cubierta de dirigió al lado de Ragnarr y las princesas. Al parecer Anna cometió un error al acercarse a su hermana ya que esta ahora la sostenía tomándola por el brazo, de forma que no tenía escape. La heredera a pesar de tener una expresión de calma, se podía apreciar lo molesta que estaba por la desobediencia de su menor: incluso le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Kristoff, como culpándolo por no haber controlado a la princesa Anna. Este apartó la mirada, no tenía la capacidad ni edad para ser un cuidador, menos de alguien como Anna, así que se dió por desentendido y se centró en los hombres repartidos por la cubierta.

Un grupo estaba reunido sobre cajas, jugando algo con dados, y algunos individuos recorrían la cubierta, otros hablaban entre ellos mientras observaban las olas, finalmente un par estaban pescando lo cual se le hizo extraño.

-Muy bien, sólo hagan preguntas pero traten de centrarse en la compañía, y presten mucha atención -Ragnarr ordenó y los niños asintieron.

Tres hombre se acercaron, dos de ellos habían estado pescando, el otro sólo caminaba con gesto pensativo.

-"Gis'kurt" Comandante, princesas. Así que este es el hijo de los troll que está bajo el entrenamiento de Hierro Negro! -En un tono alto el hombre tan alto como Ragnarr se hizo escuchar, tras acercarse observó a las niñas y se centró en Kristoff. Este le dió una mirada de desconfianza. Él hombre riendo colocó la mano en la coronilla del menor, revolviendo su cabello.

-Valla mirada! Aunque pensé que tendrías colmillos largos y orejas en punta! -Las carcajadas continuaron y la imagen de Kristoff con rasgos de troll golpeó a Anna: llevó las manos a la boca para no estallar en carcajadas, y no provocar a su hermana quien la tenía a punta de lanza.

-No soy mitad troll si es lo que quiere saber -Kristoff trató de apartar la mano del hombre que le molestaba; pero no pudo, y tuvo que usar las dos manos y esforzarse para quitárselo al fin.

-Dejémonos de tantas tonterías y terminemos con esto rápido -Ragnarr intervino en la batalla de mirada entre el chico y uno de sus generales. Observó las nubes, seguramente dudoso sobre el clima.

-No se preocupe comandante general, el clima no cambiará hoy más que como es ahora, eso dicen mis huesos -Una risa por la bajo llamó la atención de todos, al lado del timón, un hombre vestido con túnica y otras desconocidas prendas estaba sentado frente a un cilindro metálico. Los niños tuvieron un escalofrío al notar los huesos humanos en el cilindro siendo molidos por el hombre.

-Bien, gracias Sultán. Ahora empezamos -Ragnarr volvió la mirada a los tres generales frente a ellos, estos sonrieron.

-Primer general de la infantería pesada. Soy Angic Fernando Hernández, "Mucho gustó señoritas y niño troll" -Él general se inclinó ante los menores quitándose el sombrero de ala ancha, su melena castaña casi rubia cayó a un lado. Los ojos de Anna brillaron por la belleza del joven frente a ella, y maldijo ser sólo una niña de ocho años. Elsa no se centró en esto, ella estaba curiosa por lo último dicho: lo cual fue dicho en otro idioma, también el acento dió a entender que la procedencia del hombre era de otra nación. Kristoff estaba lanzando malas miradas al gigante pelirrojo quien parecía querer molestarlo.

-"Tasdi'dania" Mi nombre es Iván Ulianov! Y provengo de las antiguas tundras de Siberia! -El gigante desordeno los cabellos de las princesas y sólo Kristoff logró tomar distancia para evitarlo, esto causó otra carcajada departe de Iván. Anna se río sin molestarse por el tratar del general, Elsa acomodó su peinado dándole la oportunidad a ella de escapar y lo hizo. La mayor hizo una mueca por esto; pero ya era tarde, y tras arreglar sus cabellos casi blancos se centró en el tercer general.

-Saludos princesas, joven Kristoff. Soy Barri Month, seguramente mi padre ya le a hablado de mí, princesa Elsa -El hombre que rondaba los veinte años: tenía el cabello oscuro, corto y unos ojos azules conocido por la heredera.

-Así es, su padre Frederic lo hizo. También me a ayudado más allá de sus obligaciones como mi maestro, así que le estoy agradecida a su familia -Con una fina propiedad elegante, Elsa sonrió y hizo un gesto con las manos juntas y inclinando la cabeza.

-No es necesario agradecer, la familia Fever nos a guiado bien y le debemos mucho; aunque Hierro Negro no lo vea así -Se sonrieron y Elsa iba a preguntar algunas cosas; pero lamentablemente la atmósfera armoniosa que de estaba formando, cambio.

-Valla! Usted es casi tan alto como tío Ragnarr! -Anna exclamó frente a Iván, llamando la atención de varios en el navío. El hombre frunció el ceño.

-Así es Anna, él es "casi" tan alto que yo -Riendo Ragnarr colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña.

-Niet Hierro Negro, creó que ya habíamos asegurado que mi altura es superior -Iván elevó el mentón con una mueca altanera, o así lo vió el nombrado.

-Eso crees tú -El comandante dió un paso adelante con los brazos cruzados.

Así comenzaron a discutir sobre quién era más alto. Anna observaba divertida la situación.

-Esto sucedió mucho, ¿verdad? -Elsa indagó al notar como algunos rieron o suspiraron con desdén, entre ellos Barri.

-Sí, la compañía es así -Él le sonrió, mientras ella asintió. Buscó con la mirada a Kristoff quien se había salido de la escena, lo encontró junto a Angic pescando. Se río levemente por qué el niño tenía el gran sombrero de ala ancha.

* * *

Elsa se decidió a encabezar la ocupación del día, ya que por alguna razón su tío se había puesto a competir con Iván bebiendo. Ella le pidió asistencia a Barri y luego le pidió "amablemente" a Anna que los acompañara.

Los tres se sentaron junto a los pescadores y durante el último minuto Anna había estado molestando a Kristoff con que le pase la caña.

-Kihh -La mejilla izquierda de Anna se escarcho dándole una muy fea sensación. Elsa ignorándola, se dispuso a comenzar.

-General Angic, ¿para usted que es la compañía? -La heredera habló y esperó; pero al pasar un minuto, el hombre no dió señales de que respondería.

-Princesa Elsa, tendrá que elevar un poco el tono si quiere que el catalán la escuché. Ya es muy mayor así que su audición es mala -Signos de preguntas se formaron en la cabezas de las niñas.

-Tiene más de doscientos años... Él me lo dijo, no pareció mentir; aunque me han engañado antes -Kristoff impacto y luego dió una breve explicación con tranquilidad. Bostezo largamente: el ponerse a pescar no ayudó al cansancio y las ganas de dormirse que tenía.

-Fue hace seis años cuando me despedí de la hermosa ciudad de Barcelona! Gobernada por los sultanes de Hispania... Con nada más que una espada y un poco de fe logré atravesar la costa Ibérica catalana -Angic asustó a las niñas con ese exabrupto, él comenzó a cerrar los ojos y en sólo segundos se durmió.

Barri se río moderadamente del shock en las niñas, y Kristoff parecía que pronto imitaria al "anciano"; pero alguien sentándose a su lado se lo impidió.

-"El inmortal" Ese es su título... -Ragnarr habló con una botella en la mano, las princesas se centraron en él y Iván, quien tomó asiento al lado.

-¿Eso significa que no puede morir? -Anna preguntó emocionada, había leído un libro que donde un hombre era así. Su tío le observó mientras bebía, antes de hablar.

-... Lo encontramos abordó de uno de nuestros barcos luego de partir de la península Ibérica -Él rey volvió la mirada hacia adelante, como recordando el día. La princesa quedó indignada al ser ignorada de forma tan deliberada.

-Pero si es tan mayor, ¿Está bien que sea general? -Elsa se observó las manos: si ella tenía poderes invernales, que un hombre viva más de doscientos años no parecía algo imposible; aunque nada escuchado explicaba por qué se veía tan joven.

-Por supuesto, claro que a veces se duerme o olvida lo que está haciendo, también suele hablar sólo; pero sabemos manejarnos, así que no hay problemas -Riendo junto a Iván volvieron a la bebida. La heredera observó a su tío con escepticismo puro, sobraban los problemas con lo que él había dicho.

-¿Pero eso significa que no puede morir? -Anna insistió, y su tío se giró hacia ella, hubo un momento de silencio.

-Céntrense en la compañía, perderán el día completo si quieren saber todo de cada general -Ragnarr se puso de pie y de alejo. Anna se indignó, lo que ella pregunto sólo necesitaba un sí o un no, por lo que fue ignorada nuevamente.

"Sangre para el Padre cielo, honor y gloria a Gujer señor de la guerra de los cientos treinta y tres planos. Eso es la compañía para mí"

Iván dijo eso antes de marcharse junto a su comandante. Elsa quien era la más instruida de los menores, no reconoció de que religión había hablado el general: de hecho se dió cuenta de que su conocimiento geográfico y teológico era muy limitado.

-Eh?... Ohhh! -Kristoff salió de su pequeña siesta al percatarse de que algo había picado. Se sintió tirado, así que se puso de pie y bajó del barandal tirando con ánimo.

-Hagámoslo Kris! -

-¡Pero Que...!? -El muchacho sintió el aire escaparse, Anna desde atrás le rodeo por el estómago y tiró con fuerza.

-A-Anna detente! Debes tomar la caña o rodear por el pecho -Elsa corrigió a la menor, quien asintió con una mirada determinada.

-Pudo haber dicho que no ayude! -Kristoff regaño, y la heredera se avergonzó al darse cuenta de su error.

-No te distraigas o lo perderás! -Él gritó de uno de los hombres en el lugar lo trajo de nuevo a lo que hacía. Maldijo internamente, reafirmo el agarre sobre la caña y permitió a la princesa Anna rodearlo por el pecho. Tras un respiro ambos tiraron con fuerzas.

-Nhhhh! -Finalmente el pez salió a la superficie y elevó con potencia. Los niños no pudieron evitar caer hacia atrás por la inercia: Kristoff logró moverse y así dejar a la princesa caer sobre él. El pez siguió muy alto hasta quedar muy sobre la cubierta, los ojos de los menores brillaron por el tamaño.

-Hee? Picó uno grande! -Otro de los hombres del navío confirmó los pensamientos de los niños.

El sonido de algo cayendo se hizo escuchar en uno de los camarotes, luego las corridas. La puerta se abrió hacia afuera azotándose. Antes de que el gran pez tocara el suelo de madera, un animal lo atrapó entre sus dientes. Se detuvo a la distancia y observó con los niños, quienes quedaron azorados por el animal desconocido: ninguno había visto a un perro antes, más que en pinturas o libros. Y el animal frente a ellos, era parecido a un perro, algo más grande; pero con orejas grandes y cola corta, el pelaje. era un conjunto de muchas manchas desde negras, blancas y muchos tonos marrones.

El "perro" movió el osico hasta que el anzuelo salió del pez. Luego el animal ladrón simplemente volvió por donde vino.

-¿Que fue eso!? -Kristoff se puso de pie incrédulo, Anna se mantuvo abrazada a él, sus ojos brillaron por poder conocer otro animal.

-Oh, mala suerte -Angic salió de su siesta sólo para decir eso. Algunos habían reído por el robo.

-Kristoff y Anna, por favor vuelvan a sentarse. Ese pez ya no sirve y nosotros tenemos otros compromisos -Elsa salió del estupor y pidió a sus menores, estos se volvieron a ella con una clara protestas en sus miradas. La heredera negó con la cabeza y señaló a su lado.

-Angic, la princesa preguntó que es para ti la compañía -A un tono algo alto, Barri le dijo al "Anciano" quien agitó la cabeza asintiendo.

"Lo único que me ha quedado tras tantos años de vida, es una familia numerosa y desconocida, mi habilidad en la guerra y mi amor por la tierra que me vió nacer. Los Alces del vendaval son algo eterno que mucho más que yo, algo que no tendré que ver partir"

El hombre suspiro pensativo, demostrando una gran sabiduría en sus ojos. Los niños se tomaron un momento para pensar lo escuchado: tristemente comprendieron todo: la vida de Angic seguramente fue como la de muchos hombres, se casó, tubo hijos, nietos. Quién sabe cuántas generaciones vió partir mientras él se mantuvo joven.

Que El inmortal estuviera roncando ahora, había quitado seriedad al asunto.

-¿Y usted señor Barri? -Anna restando importancia, se decidió a continuar con su encargo del día.

"Mi bisabuelo estuvo en los primeros Alces del vendaval, mi abuelo cayó junto a esa compañía. Mi padre espero décadas para al fin ver resurgir a los Alces, y ahora yo ocupo el mismo puesto que ellos. Para mí es un legado"

Sonriendo ampliamente el hombre se expresó, ante la atenta mirada de los niños, a excepción de Kristoff quien observaba hacia donde su anzuelo cayó.

-He de suponer que ustedes son los generales de los regimientos de infantería pasada. Por lo correspondiente sería perseguir con los general de la infanterías ligeras -Elsa giró y bajó del barandal, hizo un reverencia al hombre que estaba durmiendo. Anna también lo hizo y incitó a Kristoff a seguirlas, claro que él había tenido las intenciones de quedarse pescando y dormitar un poco.

-Princesa Elsa es tal como la describió mi padre, y si, déjeme guiarlos hasta el primer general -Barri acompañó a los niños mientras rió levemente.

* * *

Ragnarr se encontraba sentado contra el mástil, compartiendo bebidas junto a Iván, ambos hablaban de cosas que los niños no entendieron.

Los menores los ignoraron y se dirigieron hasta donde un grupo de cuatro jugaban dados. Barri les señaló al robusto hombre con risos naranjos, quien tenía una vestimenta llamativa: la mayoría de los hombres traían camisas simples y pantalones de pino, con alguno que otro accesorio o parte de alguna armadura; pero él traía una especie de falda a cuadro, botas café y camisa con mangas cortas.

-Bien allegados niños! Acérquense y observen con seguridad! -Él hombre los saludo y rió agitando un vaso entre sus manos. Los demás inclinaron la cabeza ante ellos a modo de saludó. Asintiendo se colocaron al lado del general, este dejo caer el vaso boca abajo, en la caja que usaban de mesa.

Dos seis dijo uno de los hombres, el otro cuatro y cinco, el tercero dijo dos dos.

-Pareces suertuda, dime dos números del uno al seis -El pelirrojo se fijó en Anna, esta lo pensó un poco.

-Mmm, dos y uno -Respondió con seguridad, el hombre sonrió y elevó el vaso, efectivamente había un dos y un uno.

-Eso es! -Carcajeando el pelirrojo pasó el vaso al hombre a su derecha.

-Suerte, aumentó la apuesta -Lanzo unas monedas a la mediana bolsa que yacía en la caja mesa. Los otros imitaron el movimiento, mientras él tomó los dados y lo metió en el vaso.

-Gracias pequeña, soy Patrick Douglas, provengo del norte de Escocia y soy conocido como "El Wyver". Ahora preguntar con confianza -Patrick colocó una mano en la cabeza de Anna mientras se centraba en el juego.

-(Dos tres) ¿Por que se viste así? -La princesa habló divertida, recibió una mirada de reproche de Elsa por el poco tacto.

-Dos Tres. Esta falda se llama Kirk, y es usada por los hombres de prestigio y en la guerras de mi patria -Sonrió ampliamente al ver como ganaba otra vez.

-Oh, (Cinco y seis) -Fingiendo inocencia Anna continuó pasándole números por lo bajo y sólo los otros niños lo notaron.

-Dos cuatros -Murmuró Kristoff centrado en el vaso, el juego le pareció simple; pero entretenido. Una mano se posó en su hombro y fue acercado a un hombre completamente vestido de negro, este le asintió con seriedad y repitió sus números. Ganaron y el hombre sonrió al igual que el niño.

Una atmósfera de rivalidad se creó de repente entre los cuatros, los otros dos jugadores no lo notaron.

Elsa no se sintió excluida, el juego no llamó su atención, era más del ajedrez y algunos de cartas; pero si se vio ignorada.

"Soy un cazador muy especial, y en la compañía he encontrado los mejores compañeros para encontrar la presa ideal"

La heredera tuvo que esperar diez partidas para finalmente poder escuchar esa respuesta.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere cazar? -Kristoff indagó, sin despegar la mirada del vaso con los dados.

-Eso es una historia para otro día, ahora continuad con sus asuntos niños -Riendo el hombre los despidió momentáneamente; aunque seguramente fue más una excusa ya que en los últimos juegos, los otros dos jugadores habían estado sospechando cierta ayuda de los menores.

Elsa no espero una protesta departe de Anna y tomándola del brazo la arrastró hasta Barri, quien se había alejado hasta uno de los barandales a observar las olas.

-Estamos listos -Informó la heredera. El hombre se giró y asintió.

-Bien, el siguiente sería... ese hombre -Él Anglosajón señaló hacia la proa superior, donde el timón se encontraba y una muy enigmática persona.

-Él? -Anna se mostró nerviosa, poco de lo visto la había asustado: tendría que ser algo aterrador de verdad para que ella se sintiera con temor, y el hombre que molia huesos definitivamente entraba en la categoría; pero se repitió a sí misma que si su tío Ragnarr lo nombró general, era por algo.

-Bien, vamos allí -Manteniendo la compostura Elsa se dispuso a encabezar la pequeña marcha; pero se detuvo al notar a Barri en el mismo lugar.

-Lo siento princesas; pero no me siento cómodo junto a él, así que esperaré aquí -Tras eso el "hombre" volvió su mirada al mar.

Los niños estaban solos esta vez, y la idea no le gustó a ninguno.

* * *

Nota mía:

Sinceramente me disculpo por tan tardío capitulo; pero tengo más responsabilidades así que tengo menos tiempo para escribir. Esta historia es larga y no quiero apresurar nada, por lo que tratare de hacer capítulos más seguidos, sin saltar mucho tiempo. Gracias y adiue


End file.
